Yuri Tournement
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Welcome all to the world's first annual Yuri Tournement! 64 beautiful ladies from the fandoms of Sonic, DC, Marvel, Pokemon, Dragon Ball, Naruto, Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, and My Little Pony enter the ring to pleasure their opponents into submission! Who will win? Who will cum too quick? And who's side are you on?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome one welcome all to the world's first annual Yuri Tournament!" The ffighters, sixty four in total, gathered around the areana eagerly. "We've got sixty four lovely ladies from eight different fandoms, all here to show that their the sexiest of the sexiest, and the best of the best!"

The spotlight moved over to a group of eight. "Representing the Sonic fandom, we've got Amy Rose!" A pink anthro hedgehog in a red dress waved to the crowd. "Blaze the cat!" A purple anthro cat with a red gym on her forehead and a purple jumpsuit gave a courtsy. "Cream the rabbit!" A crean colored rabbiy girl with long ears dressed in an orange dress and matching shoes waved sweetly to the crowd. "Tikal the echidna!" A orange anthro echidna in a white shirt and green skirt gave a bow. "Rouge the bat!" An anthro bat with white fur and orange skin wearing a black body suit with a pink heart shaped chest piece, white gloves, a stiletto knee high boots (FMBs really) blew the crowd a kiss. "Sonia hedgehog!" Another pink anthro hedgehog, taller and wearing more makeup than the last, wearing a red tank top and short shorts, waved to the crowd with a wink. "Marine the racoon!" A brown anthro racoon wearing a green sleevless shirt and tight black shorts gave a double peace sign to the crowd. "And Sticks the badger!" A brown anthro badger wearing a brown shirt and matching skirt that stopped well above the knees gave a wicked grin to the audience and essentially howled.

The spotlight moved over to another group of eight. "Representing the Dragon Ball fandom, we've got Bulma!" A tall blue haired girl in a hot pink tank top and brown short shorts gave a two handed wave to the crowd. "Chichi!" A tall raven haired woman in an elegant dress gave a simple smile to the crowd. "Launch!" An innocent looking woman with blue hair and a dress covering up her body started to wave, then sneezed. Her hair became blond, and she grinned as she flashed her tits at the crowd. "Pan!" A short girl with an orange bandanna over her dark hair wearing a red belly shirt and jeans smirked, posing with her arms out for the audience. "Videl!" A woman with short black hair wearing a baggy white shirt with a pink undershirt showing slightly crossed her arms, giving a challenging look. "Android 18!" A tall woman with blood hair wearing a blood vest and shorts with a black undershirt and orange boots smiled competitively. "Ranfan!" A woman with frizzy purple hair with baggy green pants and a blood tank top blows a kiss at the audience. "And Arale!" A young woman with purple hair and glasses wearing a winged hat with her name on it, a matching white shirt, and short pants that show off her long legs, gave an innocent grin.

The spotlight shifted to another group. "Representing the Naruto fandom, Sakura Haruno!" A pink haired girl in a red dress waved excitedly. "Ino Yamanaka!" A tall blond woman in a purple two piece outfit that showed off most of her stomach gave a confident pose and a smirk. "Hinata Hyuga!" A short raven haired girl wearing a gray hoody to cover up most of her body fidgeted nervously. "Tenten!" A tall woman with her brown hair in buns wearing a pink sleevless shirt and black shorts gave a double peace sign. "Temari!" A tall woman with short blond hair and a low cut black dress stood, not acknowledging the crowd with anything but a small smile. "Mebuki Haruno!" A tall orange haired woman in a white komono gave a polite smile. "Lady Tsunade!" A tall blond woman with a green dress gave a grin. "And Anko Mitarashi!" A tall dark purple haired woman with a gray jacket over a fishnet shirt gave an impish grin and a thumbs up.

The spotlight shifted again. "Representing the Pokemon fandom, Misty!" A tall woman with orange hair wearing a blue two peice swim suit gave an excited pose. "May!" A brown haired girl with a red red shirt, matching bandanna, black shorts, and white gloves peace sign. "Dawn!" A blue haired girl with a white hat wearing a black dress that stopped well above her knees to show off her legs waved to the crowd. "Iris!" A dark skinned girl with black hair almost as big as her whole body wearing white shirt with wide pink cuffs, a matching ribbon around her waist, and white pants jumps about twenty feet in the air with a grin, receiving applause. "Serena!" A blond girl with a pink hat, black sleevless shirt, amd red skirt, poses confidently. "Erika!" A tall raven haired woman in a yellow komono with a long pink lower half gave an elegant bow. "Zoey!" A girl with sunglasses over her short red hair, wearing an orange vest over a dark red shirt with jeans smirked at the audience, waving. "And Roxy!" A white haired girl with a blur and pink striped shirt that ended in a skirt above her knee high boots showed off her guitar.

The spotlight shifted again. "Representing the Last Airbender/Legend of Korra fandom, Katara!" A dark skinned girl with long brown hair wearing a blur water tribe dress waved cautiously. "Korra!" A tall dark skinned girl with a brown hair wearing a blue tank top and a pelt skirt pumped her fist in the air to applause. "Toph!" A short barefoot girl dark hair wearing a yellow shirt and shorts with green sleeves and pant legs crossed her arms and spit to the side, then grinned when she was met with applause. "Asami!" A tall woman with long black hair wearing a red and black dress waved politely. "Ty lee!" A tall girl wearing a nearly transparent red and pink outfit stood on her hands, getting applause. "Jinora!" A short girl with short brown hair and a simple red and yellow air nomad outfit bowed nervously. "Suki!" a tall brown haired girl with a baggy red shirt and pants, waved to the crowd. "And Azula!" A tall girl with her black hair up wearing a red fire nation outfit that hid her body crossed her arms, paying no attention to the audience.

The spotlight shifted again. "Representing the Marvel fandom, Rouge!" A tall woman with brown hair, a patch of white near the front, wearing a tight green and yellow jumpsuit blew a kiss to the crowd. "White Tiger!" A tall girl with her entire body hidden hidden in a tight white bodysuit posed with her hands on her hips. "Squirrel Girl!" A tall woman in a tight brown outfit that gave her the appearance of a squirrel jumped up excitedly, waving to as many as she could. "Emma Frost!" a tall blond girl wearing tight blue long pants and an equally tight blue top that showed off the top and bottom of her chest showed off she diamond skin form, recieving applause. "Mystique!" A blue skinned woman with red hair wearing a white dress showed off her camouflage, temporarily becoming a tall blond girl. "Enchantress!" A tall blond woman in an emerald green outfit with matching leg length boots floated just above the ground. "Wasp!" A black haired girl with thin yellow wings wearing a black and yellow stripped outfit flew up, waving at the crowd. "And Storm!" A tall dark skinned woman with white hair and a tight black outfit that showed off nearly all of her body floated in the air with a smile.

The spotlight shifted again. "Representing the My Little Pony fandom, Rarity!" A white pastel unicorn with a purple styled mane waved to the crowd. "Rainbow Dash!" A blue pastel pegasus with a rainbow mane flew up, doing a loop in the air to receive applause. "Pinkie Pie!" A pink pastel pony with a frizzy pink mane bounced around the areana with a smile. "Vynle Scratch!" A white pastel unicorn with an electric blue mane and shades over her eyes bobbed her head to the music in her headphones, not really listening to the applause. "Derpy Hooves!" A gray pastel pegasus with a blond mane gave the crowd a slightly cross eyed smile. "Octavia!" A gray pastel pony with a brown mane gave a polite bow. "Princess Luna!" A dark blue pastel alicorn with a star streaked mane waved regally to the crowd. "And Princess Celestia!" An alabaster pastel alicorn with a rainbow mane gave a wave identical to her sister's.

The spotlight shifted again. "And representing the DC fandom, Raven!" A pale skinned girl with purple hair and a matching cloak shrouding her body gave no reaction. "Starfire!" An orange skinned girl with red hair and a purple jumpsuit flew up, calling excitedly to the crowd. "Jinx!" A short pale skinned girl with spiked pink hair in a tight black body grinned mischievously. "Cat Woman!" a tall black haired woman wearing a skin tight cat suit cracked her whip. "Harley Quinn!" A woman with jester makeup and a matching outfit jumped around madly, recieving applause. "Poison Ivy!" A tall red haired woman wearing a green bodysuit waved to the crowd, making herself a seat out of vines. "Wonder Woman!" A tall black haired woman in a red, white, and blue outfit (essentially a stripper bakini to be worn on Independence day) waved confidently. "And Black Canary!" A tall blond woman wearing a tight black outfit with fishnet stockings winked at the crowd.

The spotlight returned to the announcer. "All these lovely ladies are here to compete in the Yuri Tournement! They will all enter the arena in 1V1 matches with the goal of making the opponent cum hard by any means necessary! They can use any costume, form, weapon, or power they have, so long as it isn't lethal and serves to make the opponent cum. Members of the save team can give each other advice, but in the end, only one girl can with the Yuri Tournement!"


	2. Chapter 2

The two combatants walked up to either side of the ring.

"In this corner we've got the daughter of Hercule, AKA Mr. Satan, the tomboy beauty of the Z fighters, Videl!"

Videl steppes into the wing, smirking confidently as she leaned back, arms crossed.

"And in this corner, we've got the self appointed protector of earth, trained by the gods themselves, Wonder Woman!" Wonder Woman stepped into the arena, standing proudly, hands on her hips.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, each taking a stance; Videl's seeming meant for a charge, Wonder Woman's looking meant for a pounce.

"If both combatants are set," there was a pause" during which neither flinched or made a sound, showing they were ready, "begin!"

Videl charged immediately. Wonder Woman had expected this, and leaped in the air, avoiding Videl. Videl saw that Wonder Woman was trying to keep out of reach, and jumped at her, flying fast.

Wonder Woman tried to out-fly her, but Videl was clearly faster. She latched herself around Wonder Woman in mid air, locking her legs around her waist as groping her chest.

"It seems Wonder Woman's outfit, though perfect for distracting opponents, isn't very good at blocking against grabs!"

Wonder Woman could feel Videl's hands through her top as they kneaded her breasts. Videl smirked, adding a little ki energy to the mix to stimulate her nipples, which were hard enough to be seen through the fabric. Wonder Woman couldn't hold in a moan.

"It seems the first match of the Yuri Tournement is gonna be a short one folks!"

"D-don't count in it!" Wonder Woman shouted. To Videl's suprise, Wonder Woman began spinning in the air, fast. And picking up speed. Soon Videl wasn't even able to hold on anymore, and was thrown off of Wonder Woman.

She landed on the ground, then realized her shirt and bra were gone. Looking up, Wonder Woman held them both in her hands.

"What's this? Not only did Wonder Woman's tornado spin allow her to escape Videl's hold, she's also left Videl in only her shorts and panties! Videl will need to be twice as careful if she's gonna win!"

"I don't need to be careful, just quick!" Videl stated, vanishing from sight. Wonder Woman dropped to the ground, but her clothes had already been torn off, too fast to have been stopped or even seen. Wonder Woman stood naked in the arena, large chest, firm ass, and gorgeous pussy on display.

Videl smirked, bringing her hands to her lips and whistling. Wonder Woman turned, flying at top speed at Videl, who flew at her top speed as well, pinning Wonder Woman to the arena.

Wonder Woman struggled, but Videl was able to keep her down, through it took effort. Videl leaned down, wrapping her lips around Wonder Woman's nipple and sucking hard. Wonder Woman moaned, her chest being very sensitive.

Videl reached her hand around, giving Wonder Woman's ass a squeeze. "How's it feel to be beat by a human?" Videl whispered before using her hands to push Wonder Woman's boobs together so she could suck on both at once.

Wonder Woman grit her teeth and growled, refusing to be beaten by a mortal human. She cleared her mind, trying to focus, and both her legs shotup, locking around Videl's neck and pulling her off.

Videl sputtered in confusion as she landed on her back. Wonder Woman moved fast, tearing Videl's pants off (she was more delicate with the panties, wanting to keep them as a trophy) and burying her head between the Z fighter's legs.

Videl moaned loudly, blushing hard as Wonder Woman forced her tongue in deep, swirling through her folds and repeatedly biting her clit. Videl tried to escape, but couldn't focus on anything but Wonder Woman's tongue. She began bucking her hips against her face, unable to help it. She needed more!

Wonder Woman was happy to oblige, sucking hard on Videl's clit and probing as deep as possible with her tongue. After fifteen minutes of the treatment, Videl finally came, crying out as she soaked the Amazon's face.

"And Videl has reached climax! The victor is Wonder Woman!" The announcer called. Wonder Woman stood proudly, holding up Videl's panties for the crowd to see, and being met with roaring applause.

Wonder Woman helped Videl up, giving her a smile, "You were pretty good, but I wasn't trained by Aphrodite for nothing." Videl nodded, still panting. Videl started to turn to leave the arena towards her room, but found herself lasso'd by Wonder Woman.

"Where do you think your going?" Wonder Woman questioned with a grin. "Uh, to my room?" Videl answered, confused. "I don't think so. I won, you know what that means. Your mine for the night." Wonder Woman said, "don't worry, so long as I get to cum, you will to." She assured, releasing her from the lasso ans giving her ass a slap before they left the arena hand in hand, headed for Wonder Woman's room.

"It takes more than speed to win in a sex battle, it takes skill. Next in the ring: Rouge the bat vs Sakura Haruno. Will the bat be beaten by the ninja? Or will Sakura submit to the sultry jewle thief? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournement!"


	3. Chapter 3

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, international jewel thief, the busty bat, Rouge!" Rouge the bat, flew into the arena, winking to the crowd.

"And in this corner, the pink haired, overpowered kunoichi, Sakura Haruno!" Sakura stepped into the ring, eyes set on Rouge.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, each taking a stance; Sakura with her arms up to block, and Rouge looking completely nonchalant.

"If the combatants are both set," there was a pause, during which Sakura tensed slightly as she building up her energy, and Rouge didn't move from her stance. "Begin!"

Sakura charged immediately. Rouge's eyes weren't even able to follow her, but didn't appear worried, even when Sakura locked her arms around Rouge's body. Sakura quickly started fondling Rouge's body, trying to feel out a weak point.

"Can't keep your hands off me hm?" Rouge questioned, "I guess I'm just that good." Sakura ignored the bat's words, and started trying to strip off Rouge's clothes. Rouge rolled her eyes, and extended her wings. Sakura would've been more than strong enough to keep her hold on Rouge, but had been caught off guard and pushed back by the wings.

"It seems Rouge is using her wings to keep her edge over her opponent!"

Rouge took off into the air. Sakura glared, and formed two shadow clones before all three jumped up at Rouge. Rouge grinned, and spin kicked all three of the Sakura's. The clones were dissipated, and the real Sakura's clothes were shredded as she fell to the ground.

"Rouge's razor sharp kick has left Sakura naked as the day she was born!"

Rouge landed, grinning as she looked over Sakura's shapely chest. Sakura glared again, clenching her fists as she tried to stay calm. She charged again, then time wasting no time and immediately trying to rip Rouge's outfit off. She grabbed her chest piece and stockings, ripping them off; leaving Rouge in just her bra, panties, and knee high boots.

"You just couldn't wait to see me huh?" Rouge says, hands trailing over her body and down her legs, posing for Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but notice that Rouge actually looked sexier with the boots still on, and tried to re-focus herself.

Sakura didn't regain her focus until Rouge started flying at her. Rouge gave Sakura a kick, not too strong, just enoughto knock her tto the ground, and was surprised when Sakura vanished in a puff of smoke, a wooden log taking her place.

Sakura grabbed Rouge's legs, dropping the bat on her back. Sakura immediately tore Rouge's panties off and rammed three fingers into the bat's pussy, using all her strength. Rouge moaned loudly with no reserve, seeming incapable of trying to hold back. Rouge bucked her hips against Sakura's fingers, as though she'd already given up on winning the match and simply wanted to get off fast.

"More~!" Rouge begged. Sakura smirked, and started using her whole fist, ramming into Rouge with all her strength.

"It seems Sakura's strength has become too much for Rouge to bare!"

Sakura grinned, knowing she would soon be victorious. She loved the sound of Rouge moaning, pumping her fist harder to get more. She was already thinking of all the things she'd have Rouge do, and was getting wrt from the thought.

Knowing that Rouge wouldn't last much longer, Sakura began touching herself, moaning softly. The more Rouge moaned, the harder Sakura fingered herself. Eventually her eyes her shut tight in pleasure, and Sakura didn't notice Rouge grinned. In a quick motion, Rouge extended her wing to spring herself up, pulling Sakura's fist away.

Rouge rammed her own fist into Sakura's pussy, already sopping wet and ready to cum from touching herself so much. Rouge leaned forward, kissing Sakura's neck tenderly as she pumped Sakura, who moaned uncontrollably for ten minutes before cumming.

"And Sakura has reached climax! The victor is Rouge!"

Rouge stood, licking Sakura's juices off her fingers, then holding her fingers in front of Sakura's face. "Suck." She ordered. Begrudgingly, Sakura took Rouge's fingers into her mouth and started sucking on them. "That's a good girl~" Rouge cooed, placing a collar around Sakura's neck.

"It seems Sakura's tactical approach didn't account for Rouge's fake out tactics. The next match will be Pinkie Pie vs White Tiger! Will the pink overtake white? Or will the party pony fall to the frisky kitty? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournement!


	4. Chapter 4

The two combatants walked up to either side of the ring.

"In this corner, we've got the female feline fighter in the luscious skin tight combat suit, White Tiger!" White Tiger stepped into the ring carefully, already watching her opponet.

"And in this corner, we've got the world's best party pony, Pinkamina Dianne Pie, AKA, Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie bouncedinto the ring, wwaving excitedly at the crowd.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, White Tiger taking a defensive stance, Pinkie not really taking any stance at all, choosing instead to let her eyes dart around the arena in excitment.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which White Tiger didn't flinch,and Pinkie Pie called back, "ready!" "Begin!"

White Tiger pounced, not half dumb enough to go directly for her opponet, and instead moving quickly around the arena to confuse and intimidate her prey. She tensed in surprise when she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind.

White Tiger jumped away, turning as she did, and was shocked to find Pinkie standing there as opposed to where she'd been only a second ago. "Why are you running around like that?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"What-how...how did you get there so fast? I didn't even see it!" White Tiger questioned. Pinkie tilted her head, looking confused. White Tiger decided there was no point waiting for an answer and pounced again, only to land on the arena floor with Pinkie standing on her back.

Pinkie giggled, "why do you keep jumping around like that? I know jumping around is fun, but we're here for a reason~ oh, is it because your trying to get out of that suit? Here, let me help." Pinkie said. She processed to grip the scuff of the neck of the suit with her teeth, and pulled, ripping the suit off.

White Tiger was left in only her bra and panties, which were also white, standing out against here dark skin. "There you go, much better."

"And Pinkie has pulled off White Tiger's suit in one go!"

White Tiger jumped away, baring her claws threateningly in case Pinkie tried to gain any ground on her. Pinkie giggled, "looking good~"

White Tiger adjusted her stance to guard herself, and anticipated a strike, but none came. Pinkie walked slowly towards her, ogling her chest. "You want me to take those off to~?" Pinkie asked, indicating White Tiger's underwear. "No." White Tiger stated, backing up.

"Oh come on~" Pinkie said, appearing behind White Tiger and trailing her hooves along White Tiger's body. The touch sent an odd shiver through White Tiger's body, and she found herself wanting Pinkie to keep touching her, but knew she couldn't let her.

White Tiger pulled away from Pinkie. She tried to grab the pink pony, but she was gone before she even finished turning around. Thinking fast, White Tiger turned, grabbing at the air behind her and catching a hold of Pinkie, who seemed more than happy to be grabbed.

"Is this the part where things get really fun~?" Pinkie asked, grinning seductivly. White Tiger grinned, and nodded. She began moving her hands along Pinkie's body to grope her, and found that she loved how soft the mare's fur was...'stay focused.' She thought to herself, moving her hands down to Pinkie's pussy.

Pinkie moaned as White Tiger began brushing her fingers against her slit, and moved her hips to push her inside. White Tiger smirked, believing that the pony was ready and willing to submit.

No sooner than she thought this did Pinkie grabs her shoulders and pull her onto the ground. Pinkie removed White Tiger's panties, but also locked her legs around her head.

"Pinkie has locked White Tiger into a sixty-nine! A risky move."

'An idiotic move.' White Tiger thought, plunging her tongue into Pinkie's sex as Pinkie did the same to her. 'All I've got to do is outlast her. And with how eager she was for more...damn she tastes good.'

White Tiger found it hard to focus with how delicious Pinkie tasted. Maybe it was a result of her sweets based diet, or maybe all of her species tasted like this. Either way, it was amazing. And when matched with Pinkie eating her out...

White Tiger didn't even realize that she'd been losing until she came, crying out as she did so.

"And White Tiger has reached climax! The victor is Pinkie Pie!"

White Tiger panted, "e-excellent strategy." Pinkie giggled, placing the collar around jet neck. "Strategy? What strategy? I was just having fun! And now we get to have a lot more~"

"You can plan all you want, but it seems that genuine arousal will still win out in the end! Next up is Asami vs Misty! Will the gym leader of Ceriluean trump the industrial genius? Or will the Avatar's bae best the water user? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournement!"


	5. Chapter 5

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, we've got the Kanto region water type master, Ceriluean City gym leader, Misty!" Misty stepped into the ring, wearing only a blue and yellow two piece bakini.

"And in this corner, we've got girlfriend to the most modern Avatar, head of Future Industries, Asami Sato!" Asami stepped into the ring, donning her usual black and red outfit.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Misty taking an open stance for dodging, Asami adapting a more rigid stance for striking, or in this case, grabbing.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which neither girl moved a muscle, "begin!"

Asami immediately rushed Misty, but Misty moved graceful, avoiding Asami's hands. Asami tried to geab her as she dodged, but she was too flexible; at one point even backwards somersaulting away. Misty smirked, "what's a matter? Can't get a hold of me?"

Asami charged again, aiming to get rid of Misty's bakini top. As before, Misty avoided her easily. "If you wanted to have a little peek, all you had to do was ask~" Misty said, stripping off her top.

"And Misty has willfully removed her own top! Whatever strategy she's got, she must be confident in it to put herself at a disadvantage."

Misty posed, showing off her chest. Asami had to admit they looked good. Not as good as Korra's, but still. "You like~?" Misty asked. As they were in a sex competition, and there wasn't really any need to lie, Asami nodded. Misty grins, "why thanks, I hope Korra's not jealous you think so~"

Asami was about to reply, then she became extremely aware of the fact that she was trying to make a girl who wasn't her girlfriend cum. She knew it was stupid to think that Korra would be upset, it had been Korra's idea to join, and Korra would be going as well, but still.

"She's probably fine with it," Misty said, "she is watching after all. Just ask her what she thought of the match when you get back."

That's right...Korra was watching this...she was sitting somewhere in the crowd, right now, watching Asami ogle another woman. Asami almost turned to look, and would've if she didn't think Misty would pounce when she looked away.

Misty pulled off her bottoms, giving Asami and indeed the crowd a nice view of her pussy. She even bent over to show off her ass.

"And Misty has completely disrobed!I hope she's got some kind of plan, or she's down for the count!"

Misty walked over, leaving her entire body open for Asami to grab, "if you win, I don't mind what you want me to do as your sex slave, feel free to use me to satisfy any kinks you've got, even the embarrassing ones that you don't tell Korra about.

Asami immediately understood what Misty was doing. What's worse, she knew it was going to work. She knew there was nothing wrong with it...but she couldn't do it. She could fuck anyone who wasn't her girlfriend. She knew Korra wouldn't mind, but she'd feel guilty anyway.

Asami raised her hand. "I forfeit." Asami said, knowing that if she lost by forfeit, she wouldn't have to be Misty's sex slave.

"And Asami has given up! Fully clothed, with Misty naked in front of her, Asami has surrendered! Misty will advance to the next round, and Asami will be going home."

Asami hurried from the arena, wanting desperately to have a night with Korra before she went home. Misty grinned, walking out if the arena without even putting her clothes back on.

"It seems Asami just couldn't handle the pressure. Next up is Squirrel Girl vs Black Canary! Will the squirrel outwit the canary? Or will the bird fly high over the tree rodent? Fight out next time on Yuri Tournement!"


	6. Chapter 6

The two combatants walked up to either side ofthe arena.

"In this corner, a the beauty in the trees, a little unsure but no less hot, Squirrel Girl!" Squirrel Girl crawled through the rope into the arena, smiling excitedly.

"And in this corner, the bird with a song that kills, she may not have wings, but she'll still send you flying, Black Canary!" Black Canary stepped into the arena, hands on her hips.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, BlackCanary taking a sprinting stance to rush forward, Squirrel Girl adopting a low, rodent like stance on her fours.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which neither girl moved, both focused intently on their opponent, "begin!"

Black Canary darted forward fast, moving with shocking agility. Squirrel Girl didn't flinch, holding perfectly still until BlackCanary was onky inches from her, at which point she jumped into the air. She landed on BlackCanary's back, and spring boarded herself forward, taking Black Canary's top with her.

"And already BlackCanary is topless!"

She still had her bra on, but it was almost completely see through, and so thin that she may as well not be wearing it. "Oooh~ not bad~" Squirrel Girl said with a grin. Black Canary grits her teeth, and pauses to try and calm herself. As she did, Squirrel Girl pounced, pinning Black Canary.

Black Canary yelped, instinctively trying to shriek Squirrel Girl off of her. Squirrel Girl locked her arms and legs around Black Canary, pressing their bodies together. Black Canary wasn't allowed to up her shriek any more, as it would be strong enough to do some real damage to Squirrel Girl; so she didn't really have any choice but let Squirrel Girl tear off her clothes.

"And Black Canary is down to her skin!"

Black Canary put all her effort into flipping over, after which she locked her lips around Squirrel Girl's breast. She couldn't remove the clothes covering her chest, but she didn't need to. She used her shriek, downscaled by a lot, to vibrate Squirrel Girl's nipples through her clothes.

Squirrel Girl moaned, but her vice grip on Black Canary didn't waver. She reached down, slipping her fingers into Black Canary's ass. Black Canary yelped, her mouth unlocking from Squirrel Girl. Black Canary's ass was extremely sensitive, and even the gentle prodding was almost enough to make her cum, and when Squirrel Girl started fisting her, she knew she was sunk.

It was only a minute, maybe not even that long, for Squirrel Girl to be crying out in orgasm. "And Black Canary has reached climax! Squirrel Girl is the victor!"

Squirrel Girl started to get up, but Black Canary pulled her back down. "Your too good with your hands~" Black Canary purred, eager for more. Squirrel Girl grinned, more than happy to give more.

"Oh my, Squirrel Girl seems to be taking a, eh, victory lap on the arena floor. I..wow she's got a great ass...I mean! Next in the arena is Amy vs Rarity! Will the pink hammer queen take the day? Or will the furry fashionista reign supreme? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournement!"


	7. Chapter 7

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the pink hammer queen with slight stalker tendencies, Amy Rose!" Amy stepped into the arena, hammer over her shoulder.

"And in this corner, the element of generosity and Equestrian fashionista, Rarity!" Rarity stepped gracefully into the arena giving a wink to the audience.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Amy gripping her hammer threateningly, Rarity posing seductively.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which Amy's grip on her hammer tensed and Resort's horn began to glow with magic. "Begin!"

Amy rushed forward, surprisingly fast considering the size of the hammer she was carrying. Rarity didn't even have time to react with her magic, and had to jump back; almost stumbling out if the ring.

Amy lifted her hammer and swung again, but this time it was lifted and tossed to the side by Rarity's magic; several gems flying from the ground to hold the hammer in place. Amy smirked, holding out her hand. Immediately, a new hammer appeared.

Before Rarity could properly process that Amy had just pulled a hammer out of thin air, the hammer in question slammed into her, dazing her and knocking her to the ground.

Amy immediately pounced, dropping the hammer. She quickly formed a new item, but this one wasn't a hammer. Amy forced the pink and gold dildo into Rarity's pussy as it started buzzing. "Y-you barbarian!" Rarity gasped, forcing herself not to think about how good it felt.

Amy smirked, going down and kissing Rarity's neck softly. She reached around adding another toy to Rarity's ass. Rarity sputtered and groaned, hips invulintarily bucking against the air for more. 'N-no! Focus! A lady does not cum in public!'

Rarity's horn began to light up again, flickering this time as she struggled to focus. Slowly, the toys were removed from Rarity's holes. 'There will be time for pleasure after I've won.' Rarity thought to herself the moment she had the urge to put the toys back in.

Amy was so focused on kissing and licking Rarity's body, she didn't even notice that the buzzing of the toys had stopped. She did notice when her dress flew off though.

"And Amy has lost her dress!"

Amy was left in only her red bra and panties. When Amy saw the glowing of Rarity's horn, she knew it was to blame. Immediately, Amy grabbed a hold of Rarity's horn to try and distract ger. The moment Amy gripped the horn, Rarity'swhole bbody tensed, and she moaned softly in pleasure.

Amy paused, them grinned evily. Amy gripped Rarity's horn harder and started stroking it. The glow vanished completely, and Rarity began spasming in pleasure. "P-please, h-have mercy!" Rarity begged, unable to even think. In response, Amy took Rarity's horn in her mouth and began to suck on it.

Rarity screamed out as she came, squirming on the arena floor.

"And Rarity has reach climax! Amy is the victor!"

Rarity panted, and flushed in embarrassment. Amy giggled, "sorry, but your way too pretty to pass up having as a fuck buddy for a night. Had to win." After Rarity caught her breath, she replied, "I...suppose it was rather thrilling." Amy ggrinned, "oh, you'll see thrilling~"

"I guess it doesn't matter how proper you want to be, everyone's got a weak point. Next up is Bulma vs Anko. Will the rich girl genius prove ger worth in the ring? Or will the junine exam instructor show her skill? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournement!"


	8. Chapter 8

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, genious explorer daughter of a genius inventor, Bulma!" Bulma stepped into the ring.

"And in this corner, director of the chunin exams and a former pupil of the devilish Orochimaru, Anko!" Anko leaped into the ring.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Bulma crossing her arms determinedly, and Anko watching Bulma's stance.

"If the combatants are set," there was a brief pause, during which Bulma rolled up her sleeves and Anko gave her a cheeky grin, "begin!"

Anko took off, so fast she seemed to vanish from view. Bulma's eyes widened, not having expecting Anko to move so fast. Bulma tried to follow Anko's movements as she darted around the arena, but she appeared like a blur. Bulma started to move, then froze when she saw a flash from Anko drawing a knife.

Bulma put up her arms to protect herself, not remembering that Anko wasn't allowed to attempt actually stabbing her without prior knowledge of masochism on Bulma's part. Bulma felt a rush of wind as Anko zipped passed her, her top falling away, cut by Anko's kuni.

"And Bulma's top is gone thanks to a well placed cut!"

Bulma couldn't resist the instinct to cover herself, and put her arms across her chest. Unfortunately, doing so made it impossible to avoid Anko's second pass. Again, Anko rushed at Bulma too fast for her to see, a clean cut with her kuni making Bulma's pants drop away as well.

Bulma squeaked in surprise, face turning red.

"And another rush from Anko leaves Bulma pantsless! Is there anything Bulma can do to counter her onslaught?"

Bulma grit her teeth, not wanting to lose. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, forgetting her embarrassment, and giving Anko a grin.

"Your pretty fast." Bulma said, fluttering her eyes. "Yeah, well, comes with being a ninja instructor." Anko said, flipping her kuni in her hand.

"Ninja instructor? So you teach ninja?" Bulma asked, despite knowing full well from her previous research on Anko. Anko nodded, and Bulma let out an exaggerated gasp. "That's incredible! No wonder your so fast! Your probably really strong to."

Anko nodded, grinning to herself. "Yeah, kinda. Gotta be tough to be a ninja." "That's so cool! I might just have to give up so I can let you take me." Bulma said. "Well, I wouldn't want you to just give up, I like a fair fight." Anko said.

"If you say so." Bulma said, grabbing Anko's jacket and shirt and tearing them both off. Anko hadn't even noticed how close she'd gotten while she was talking.

"And Anko's entire chest is exposed!"

Bulma only paused momentarily at the sight of Anko's firm breasts before grabbing at her stockings. Anko jumped, cutting the straps of Bulma's bra as she landed behind her, grabbing and groping Bulma's chest.

"And Bulma is exposed as well! And Anko seems to have quite a grip on her!"

Anko massaged Bulma's chest, kissing her neck. "That was a sneaky trick~ then again, ninjas love sneaky~" Anko whispered in Bulma's ear, nibbling on it as her hands moved down Bulma's body.

Bulma moaned, shivering at the contact as she tried to escape Anko's grasp. Anko hadn't just been blowing smoke when she said she was strong, and Bulma couldn't even get her arms to budge.

Anko pulled Bulma's panties off, feeling her pussy.

"And Bulma is completely undressed!"

Bulma was getting wet from Anko's touch, and only moaned more when Anko began fingering her. Bulma's struggli slowly faded as she gave in to Anko, bucking her hips against Anko's fingers. After Bulma gave in, she came in only minutes.

"And Bulma has reach climax! Anko is the victor!"

Bulma slumped in Anko's arms. "D..damn.." She panted. Anko chuckled, "don't worry, you won't be upset for long~"

"I guess you can be as smart as you want, but if you don't have other skills to back it up, your in for a bad time. Next up is Toph vs Zoey. Will the Blind Bandit claim the prize? Or will Zoey win it like just another contest? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournement!"


	9. Chapter 9

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the earthbender of team Avatar, the Blind Bandit, Toph!" Toph leapt into the arena, propelled by stone, letting the ground beneath her crack upon impact.

"And in this corner, the redheaded pokemon contest extraordinaire, Zoey!" Zoey walked up, and with her usual flair for contest style, launched herself into the arena using the side side ropes, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Toph taking a stance that would appear to be leaving her open, if not for the stone beneath her feet, and Zoey simply watching Toph calculating.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which neither girl do much as flinched, "begin!"

Neither of them made a move immediately, both watching the other carefully. Zoey was a good strategist, and had read up on Toph. "I'm up against a blind girl? Doesn't seem fair." "Don't worry," Toph smirked, "I'll go easy on you."

Zoey chewed the inside of her lip as she thought. She couldn't hope to overpower Toph. Even without her earthbending Toph was physically stronger. She needed to make Toph lose focus so she could get in close. She doubted Toph would be very resilient to pleasure.

Problem was, Toph was blind, so seduction wouldn't work on her. She'd need to get Toph to lose her temper.

Zoey smirked back, and began walking, sauntering really, across the arena towards Toph, who remained aware of her every step. Toph could feel it with her Seismic Sense, which let her feel the entire arena, and the stands, and the crowd, better than if she could see. If it was touching the ground, she knew it was there.

That's what made just walking up to her, like Zoey was, so risky. There were no gaps or blind spots unless you could fly, and even then Toph could take pop shots and use her metal whip to escape.

But Zoey kept walking, stopping about ten feet in front of Toph. She knew full well that another step would be met with an attack, she'd stopped at the perfect distance. "So, is Saka watching?"

Toph immediately got suspicious. "I don't know, maybe. What's it matter?" "Well," Zoey said, Toph practically able to feel the grin on her face, "if he is, then he's gonna be watching you get it on with a ton of girls as you go through the tournament."

Toph immediately blushed, realizing that Zoey was right. "Think it'll turn him on? Watching you make all those girls scream in pleasure, begging for more, pleading to keep being your sex slave after the week is up?"

Toph blushed harder. The redness was extremely visible on her pale face. "N-no." Toph answered, though now she had the mental picture of Saka jerking off as he watched her win each match, wishing he was there fucking her. Maybe she should wink at the camera when she won for him..

"Yeah, your probably right. Why would he?" Zoey said. Toph snapped back to attention, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well come on, your too short for him, your flat as a board, your always covered in dirt, and you act like a guy. Seriously, why would he get turned on by anything you do?"

Zoey was exaggerating, and actually found Toph extremely cute. She felt bad for acting so mean, and fully planned on apologizing afterwards. But this was a battle, a contest, and she wouldn't lose.

Toph grit her teeth. Sure, the whole Saka thing was just a crush, and one she'd more or less given up on at that, but it still stung to have all her faults thrown in her face.

Toph wasn't focused on the whole arena anymore. Just the spot where Zoey was standing, the spot she planned on wiping from the arena.

But Zoey wasn't on that spot anymore.

She could move fast whenshe needed to, and was no behind Toph, yanking her clothes off. Toph was down to her underwear before she fully understood what had happened.

"And Zoey has managed to undress Toph with ease!"

Zoey reached her hands under Toph's bra, groping her chest. Toph moaned, trying and failing to break free. Zoey grinned, glad to see her assumption about Toph's please threshold had been correct.

She let one hand trail down, rubbing the outside of Toph's panties before pushing past them and forcing her fingers into Toph's pussy.

Toph panted, already looking close to cumming. She grit her teeth, her toes curling with the effort of keeping herself from going over the edge. Zoey kissed Toph's neck tenderly, certain she'd break soon.

She was half right. Something in Toph certainly broke.

The small earth bender girl let out a savage, practically feral, scream as she tore herself free from Zoey's grip. Zoey gulped as she saw the look in Toph's eyes. She'd pushed her too far, and hadn't finished the job fast enough.

Toph held out her hand. Immediately a long steel cable came to her. She immediately lashed out at Zoey, cutting the clothes off her body. Well, everything but the vest.

"And Toph has turned the tables and left Zoey naked where she stands!"

Toph didn't miss a beat. The rock sealed around Zoey's ankles like cuffs. When she fell, hef wrists were shackled the same way. Toph made the wrist cuffs slowly get cliser the the ankles, forcing Zoey's ass higher in the air. Toph walked over, dropping her whip, which promptly became a ball gag and sealed Zoey's mouth, and smacked Zoey's ass, hard.

She left a large red mark, and the sound could be heard all the way in the stands. Toph smacked the same spot again, then again, and again. She spanked Zoey's ass all over, slowly reddenning all of it. Tears stung Zoey's eyes, but she was just as wet between her legs.

Toph formed a stone strap-on, and lined it up to Zoey's wet pussy. "You like getting rough huh?" Toph smirked, giving Zoey's ass another hard smack before forming a second stone cock on her strap-on, one for each hole. Toph gave Zoey no warning before she thrust into both holes as hard as she could, hitting so deep inside Zoey, she almost came immediately. As it stood, she only lasted ten minutes before cumming with a scream of pleasure.

"And Zoey has reached climax! Toph is the victor!"

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" Zoey shouted the moment Toph removed the gag. Toph chuckled, lifting Zoey up so she could ride the stone strap-on as Toph carried her out of the arena to her room.

"Looks like strategy couldn't stand up to pure lust! Next up is Ino vs Pan. Can the mind melding kunoichi trump the sayian daughter? Or will the youngest sayian warrior claim victory over the ninja girl? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournement!"


	10. Chapter 10

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the blonde haired kunoiche with a knack for flowers and mind fucking, Ino!" Ino walked up, waving to the crowd before jumping into the arena gracefully.

"And in this corner, the youngest of the sayins (time line wise at least) and by far the sexiest, Pan!" Pan flew into the arena, her feet only ever touching the ground when she landed.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both nodded, Ino assuming a relaxed pose, Pan on her guard, ready to counter anything Ino threw at her.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which Ino sized up Pan, Pan doing the same in return. "Begin!"

For a moment, there was no movement. Then Pan flew at Ino. To her surprise, Ino didn't try to dodge for block her. She'd seen how fast the other ninja girls moved, and had been expecting her to evade. Instead, Ino let herself be pinned.

"Pan had Ino in her grasp!"

Pan began sucking Ino's neck aggressively to distract her as she began removing her clothes. She quickly found that there wasn't much she'd have to remove, as her purple top and shorts came off easily, and she wore no bra or panties. Big mistake in a sex tournament.

"Pan has gotten Ino undressed! Ino's lack of underwear will certainly come back to bite her!"

Pan held down Ino by her shoulders, finding that the action seemed to get her wet. "A submissive huh? You like being taken while all these people watch~?" Pan teased, moving her hands to finger to ninja. Knowing an opponent's fetishwas a major upper hand.

Ino moaned, bucking her hips against Pan's hands, her own going to massage her tits, which were actually bigger than they looked when concealed by her clothes; Pan was a little jealous. And a little eager to use them.

Pan leaned forward, then Ino's hands came together, forming a sign. _transfer!_

Pan blacked out as Ino took over her body. She grinned, and began undressing.

"What's this? Pan has released Ino, and begun undressing herself! Could it be Ino's signature mind transfer jutsu?"

Ink looked over Pan's body. Her chest was small, but Ino found it cute, something she'd be sure to bring up after she won. Ino began fingering Pan's pussy, masturbating really, but eh, semantics. Ino's own body began getting wetter, as whenever Ino took a body over, her own suffered from any wound, or pleasure in this case, that she did in the other body.

The difference: Ino knew what to expect. When Ino released Pan, Pan would be hit with a wall of pleasure and lust, seemingly from nowhere. Something she couldn't possibly ignore.

But there was one thing Ino hadn't accounted for. As she began rubbing Pan's pussy, she found how wet it already was. She became extremely aware of all the people watching. Started wondering if anyone was touching themselves to the sight of her.

'Oh god. This body likes being watched.' Fetishes are equal parts mental and physical, and Pan, Ino realized, was an exhibitionist. Ino knew she should've aborted the plan and returned to her body, but she couldn't stop touching herself.

She'd gone from gently rubbing to fist fucking herself in a matter of seconds, her other hand pinching her clit, then nipples, then clit again. Ino's body squirmed, bucking its hips at nothing as it got wetter and wetter. Ino moaned with Pan's voice, unable to contain the pleasure.

Ino couldn't think, and as a result, kept going, not releasing the jutsu. Pan came moments later, Ino cumming at the exact same instant.

"We've got...a tie?"

What followed was about twenty minutes of arguing and decision making before the judges finally made a decision.

"Both bodies came. One body was Ino's, the other was controlled by Ino. So, since this was techniqually her cumming twice in one go, Ino loses. Pan is the victor!"

Pan grinned, picking Ino up bridal style. It was gonna be a fun week.

"It seems mind beats matter, but getting super kinky beats the mind! Next up is Harley Quinn vs Sticks the badger. A battle of the crazies! Who's gonna win? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournement!"


	11. Chapter 11

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, assistant to the Joker, former psychiatrist gone certifiably insane, Harley Quinn!" Harley jumped into the area excitedly, grinning wide and displaying her hammer to the crowd.

"And in this corner, twelve kinds of paranoid, the bat crap crazy badger dog, Sticks!" Sticks jumped into the arena on all fours, eyeing the crowd of onlookers suspiciously.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Harley grinning eagerly, Sticks just watching, wondering if the clown lady could read her mind.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which Harley just giggled and Sticks withdrew her boomerang, "begin!"

Sticks moved first, throwing her boomerang and she darted forward. Harley swung her hammer, sending the boomerang flying from the arena. The swing left Harley open as Sticks approached, or so it appeared.

Harley thrust the handle of her hammer at Sticks, knocking her to the ground, hooking her dress, and pulling it off in one fluent motion.

"And Sticks has had her dress removed! And what's this?! It seems Sticks chose to wear nothing underneath!"

Indeed, Sticks wore no bra or underwear, as she believed them to contain trackers from the government, and as a result was now naked.

Harley licked her lips, excited for when she won, and would get to see Sticks cuffed, gagged, and would spend hours making her scream; leaving her to beg for more pain by the time they were done. Were she not so deep in her thoughts, she might've noticed the boomerang before it nailed her in the side of the head.

Sticks sprang up as Harley stumbled back, locking her legs around her waist as she grabbed her boomerang. Harley landed on her back, moaning as Sticks rubbed her boomerang between her legs.

"And Harley is pinned and pleasured! Looks like she'll be at Sticks' mercy now!"

Sticks tore off Harley's pants and panties, rubbing the edge of her boomerang against her pussy teasingly before ramming the whole thing in all at once.

Harley moaned, her face contorting in pleasure.

"It seems Harley has given in to the pleasure!"

Seems really was the operative word, as without warning Harely's hand shot out, grabbing her hammer. BBefore Sticks could do anything, Harley had pulled her tail out of the way and rammed eight inches of her hammer's handle into Sticks' ass, making her scream out.

Sticks dropped her boomerang, and in moments Harley was standing above her, pumping her hammer shaft harder and deeper into the badger dog's anus; getting another three inches in as Sticks cried out in pleasure and pain.

Harley loved the sound, and the sight of the tears streaking down Sticks' face, both of which spurred her to get rougher, making Sticks cum minutes later.

"And Sticks has reached climax! Harley Quinn is the victor!"

Harley pulled her hammer shaft out, cramming it down Sticks throat to make her taste and gag on herself. "Good doggie!" Harley giggled.

"It seems we've got a definite come from 'behind' victory here folks! Wish Sticks luck. Next up is Android 18 vs Rainbow Dash! Will the robotic warrior take the day? Or will the fastest pegasus pony prove her prowess? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournement!"


	12. Chapter 12

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the beautiful blonde badass robo-fighter that only just learned how emotions work, Android 18!" 18 flew up, landing in the arena with her arms crossed.

"And in this corner, one of the G4 Pegasus ponies, aspiring Wonderbolt and scientifically proven to be faster than anyof them (seriously look it up), Rainbow Dash!" RRainbow flew up a bit higher than she needed to, landing with a confident grin.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, 18 looking over Rainbow to scan her for weak points, Rainbow puffing out her wings for applause.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which 18 help still, finishing her calculations, Rainbow turning to face 18, "begin!"

Dash immediately took off, flying at high speed at 18. 18 looked human, so she wouldn't be too big a problem. Just pin her and rub her down until she couldn't take it anymore. Piece of cake.

18 didn't move an inch as Dash flew at her, probably paralyzed in fear. Dash's jaw dropped when 18's hand shot out, catching Dash out of the sky effortlessly.

18 had scanned Dash and determined that her flight was 60 percent magical, 35 percent physical, and 5 mental. From there she was able to determine the top speed, angle and trajectory of Dash's movements, letting her grab the pegasus easily.

"W-what? How?" Dash questioned. 18 shrugged, "I was faster." She said, throwing Dash to the ground. Based on Dash's personality and physiology, 18 determined she most likely enjoyed it rough. She pinned Dash, biting her neck hard.

Dash moaned in spite of herself, yelping when 18 grabbed her wings. With all the magic and other energy flowing through the feathered appendages, 18 correctly assumed that they would be extremely sensitive to both pleasure and pain when directly focused on.

Dash tried to squirm, and even as strong as she was, couldn't possibly break 18's grip. 18 stroked Dash's wings, making her shiver and moan. Dash tried to focus on escaping, but her mind went blank when 18 bit her wing, leaving her incapable of any thought beyond, "more~"

"It seems Dash has lost herself in 18's grip! It's all over now!"

It was. 18 pinpointed her weak spots and handled them all so perfectly, that she only had to lightly rub her pussy to make her cum.

"And Rainbow Dash has reached climax! Android 18 is the victor!"

18 released Dash, who was panting, flustered, and all around humiliated. She was surprised to find 18 not gloating, but apologizing. "II'll be sure to make it up to you tonight." The android, who'd been trying to learn to be nicer, said with a polite bow.

Dash nodded, unable to hold a grudge for too long under the circumstances.

"It seems you can be as physically tuned as possible, but you'll still be putty to someone who knows which strings to pull! Next time its Raven vs Iris! Will the dragon master slay the teen titan? Or will the black magic witch bring down the trainer? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournement!"


	13. Chapter 13

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, every teen's first gothic crush, she's essentially the DC equivalent of the anti-christ, Raven!" Raven floated down into the arena, landing quietly.

"And in this corner, she can jump higher than any natural human, talks to dragons, and has hair that makes up two thirds of her body weight, Iris!" Iris leapted up, landing gracefully in the arena.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Raven and Iris both watching each other intently, sizing each other up.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which neither Raven or Iris moved, flinched, or even blinked, "begin!"

Iris bolted forward. She wasn't sure of Raven's powers, but knew she'd need to work fast regardless, or risk getting pinned down and taking out early. Raven's cloak covered up her entire body, so it would definitely need to go.

Iris jumped at the last moment, narrowly avoiding a dark, magic hand that sprouted from the ground to grab her. Okay, she can do that. No matter, Iris could manage.

She landed behind Raven, grabbing her cloak and flinging it off.

"And Raven's cloak has been removed!"

Iris looked to Raven's body, realizing that she might not even need to remove anything else; as the black one piece worn beneath could easily be rubbing through with how tight it was. Iris was ccaught off guard by the sight of Raven's legs, which she couldn't help but admire.

Iris was only distracted for a second or two, but that was all Raven needed. Iris's clothes became enveloped in blackness, then were all torn from her body, leaving her naked mocha skin on display.

"And Iris has been completely stripped down! She better think fast!"

Iris was moving again immediately, figuring that Raven wouldn't be able to get a lock on her if she kept moving. Her theory proved accurate, as the ground where Iris had been a few moments before would suddenly become captured by Raven's magic, while Iris remained untouched.

The downside, she was getting no closer to Raven, and probably looked ridiculous darting around the arena stark naked. Her massive hair covered her entire back and hid her ass from view, but her bold pussy and tits, only slightly bigger than one would expect from seeing her while she was clothed, were in plain view and being oggled by the crowd.

Iris jumped, more horizontal than vertical, sending herself careening into Raven. Raven, not having expected this as it would also leave Iris prone for a brief window, was unable to get her guard up in time, and they both crashed to the ground.

They were both dizzy, but Iris had been expecting it and was able to get passed it quicker; grabbing Raven's remaining clothes and yanking them off.

"And Raven has been stripped down! Looks like they're point for point now!" Iris clamped down on Raven's chest immediately, sucking and biting to keep her distracted. Unfortunately, Raven was not easily unfocused, and rose her leg, grinding her knee into Iris's pussy.

Iris moaned into Raven's chest, reaching down to rub her pussy, hoping to get her off as fast as possible. But Raven was faster, and Iris was once again enveloped in Raven's magic. Raven lifted Iris into the air, back to the crowd as she forced her legs open and began eating her out.

Iris couldn't stop herself from moaning, as it felt too good to stop, but was able to at least hold herself back, stalling hercclimax. She hoped to outlast Raven's magic and escape before she came, but that thought left her mind the moment she felt the thick, eight inch shaft, composed entirely of Raven's black colored magic, penetrate her ass.

Iris couldn't stop herself from screaming out as she was probed on both ends. Raven rise Iris's legs up as high as they would go to give the crowd a nice view. The crowd cheered, and Iris screamed in pleasure, cumming after another ten minutes.

"And Iris has reached climax! Raven is the victor!"

Raven let Iris down, apologizing for being so rough. "You were quicker than I thought." Raven said with a smile as she and Iris left the room, "and you taste amazing by the way~"

"It seems magic has once again trumped dragons. Next up is Korra vs Storm. Will the newest avatar overcome the weather witch? Or will the X-woman defeat the guardian of Republic city? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!


	14. Chapter 14

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the avatar herself all the way from Republic city, Korra!" Korra jumped over the rope, landing in the arena confidently.

"And in this corner, one of the most powerful X-men out there, really she's only a few pegs below deity, Storm!" Storm floated into the area, watching Korra.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Storm watching Korra with a soft smile, Korra glaring back competitively.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which neither girl so much as blinked, "begin!"

Korra rushed Storm, sweeping up the winds around her to throw the mutant off. Storm was unfazed by this however, and simply changed the winds into an updraft. This sent Korra into the air, and dropped her down hard on her back.

Korra got to her feet quickly, just in time to be hit by a wall of air and rain that forced her back down. Storm smiled as she stood over Korra, flicking her wrist as causing the winds to pick up so much that Korra's clothes were torn from her body; leaving her naked and pinned as Storm leaned down over hear, hands caressing her body.

"And Korra has been stripped down! Looks like Storm is the better air bender!"

"Listen carefully," Storm whispered into Korra's ear, "when I finish talking, your going to spit out a ball of fire that'll 'distract me' and singe my clothes off. You'll jump up, pin me, and make me cum hard. I don't much care about this tournament, but you've got some business with that Misty girl who played your lover. I expect to see Asami in your room with us later~"

Korra was shocked by this, but didn't hesitate when Storm moved her head away; firing a blast of fire from her mouth. Unknown to the crowd, Storm formed a barrier of air that the flames passed around, never touching her as she willingly removed her clothes and sent them off in a storm cloud hidden in the smoke from the fire.

When the flames left, Storm was naked, appearing to have had her clothes burned off.

"And Korra has returned the favor and burned away Storm's clothes!"

Korra pounced, pinning Storm; not that Storm was actually putting up a fight of any kind as Korra locked her legs with Storm's and started grinding their pussies together. Korra was already thinking of all the things she and Asami were gonna do with Storm, and even better, all the things they would do with Misty.

Realizing that this fantasizing would likely end up getting her off first, Korra made herself stop and focus on Storm's boobs, which she found to actually be quite sensitive; unsurprising considering the large size of them.

Twenty minutes later, Storm cried out as she came.

"And Storm as reached climax! Korra is the victor!"

Korra helped Storm up. "Thank you." Korra said with a grateful smile. "No need. Just don't let the chance go to waste," Storm said, "And you and Asami remember, I like it rough."

"Looks like Korra was the stronger elemental after all! Next up is Tikal vs Roxie! Can the echidna princess best the rocker? Or will The Virbank City gym leader prove her title? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	15. Chapter 15

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the pacifistic echidna shrine maiden, controller of the being called Chaos and the last non-violent of her kind, Tikal!" Tikal walked into the area, waving kindly to the crowd.

"And in this corner, The Virbank city gym leader, she loves rock music and poison type pokemon, Roxie!" Roxie jumped into the arena, pumping her fist into the air to the sound of the applause.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Tikal smiling warmly at Roxie to show her appreciation of her challenger, and Roxie ogling Tikal's body.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Tikal took a defensive stance and Roxie popped her knuckles, grinning eagerly, "Begin!"

Roxie was moving first, darting across the area at Tikal. Tikal moved gracefully, diverting and avoiding Roxie's first charge by keeping the girl's hands away from her at all time. Roxie grinned, resolving this by simply grabbing Tikal's wrists and pulling her in.

"Sorry girl, but your way too cute for me not to see what's under these." Roxie said with a grin as she proceeded to yank Tikal's shirt off over her head. Echidna wore no bras, leaving Tikal's decently sized chest on display.

"And Tikal has lost her shirt! She'll have to work fast to-and She's lost her skirt to! Tikal is fully undressed!"

Roxie had wasted no time immediately reaching for and pulling off Tikal's flimsy skirt, mouth watering at Tikal's body. "Damn girl~" Roxie purred, kissing along Tikal's neck, causing her to moan softly. "You even moan cutely~" Roxie said, grinning as she switched to biting.

The bites made Tikal's entire body shiver. Roxie chuckled, "Honey, this kinda battle ain't for you. Know why?" Roxie said, her hands trailing all over Tikal's body, touching as much as she could and squeezing when they reached her chest.

"W-why?" Tikal asked, trying to keep herself calm as Roxie moved lower. She tried to move or retaliate, but it was like she was paralyzed. "For starters, low pleasure tolerance. Comes with inexperience." Roxie said as she bit Tikal's inner thigh, making the mobian whimper, "And secondly, I'm pretty good at figuring people out. And you know what you are~?"

Roxie grabbed Tikal's exposed ass, squeezing it hard and pulling Tikal onto her back. "Your someone who wants it rough, but never got it." Roxie started, immediately biting down on Tikal's clit, making her cry out as Roxie forced her tongue into her.

"I-I'm a temple g-guardian.." Tikal tried to say defensively. "Yeah, a temple guardian who's never had a good fuck and loves it rough~" Roxie replied, smacking Tikal's clit before continuing to eat her out.

Tikal tried to call out to Chaos, to summon her staff, even just to break free, but she couldn't get out of the aggressive girl's grip.

And she wasn't sure she wanted to.

Tikal moaned louder, which made Roxie get rougher, wanting to hear Tikal cut lose. Tikal whimpered when Roxie pulled her tongue away, then saw that she was undressing herself.

"And Roxie has gotten naked herself! This move could very well cost her!"

Roxie smiled down at Tikal, who couldn't help but stare at her body. Roxie lifted Tikal's left leg, bringing her pussy down to Tikal's and rubbing only slightly, just enough to make Tikal moan, then stopped. "You want more~?" Roxie questioned.

Tikal couldn't stop herself from nodded. She wanted it, needed it. "The say it." Roxie ordered. "I...I want it." Tikal said softly. "Want what?" Roxie questioned with a grin. "P-pleasure..." Tikal said. "I think what you mean is, 'I want to be fucked hard like a slut.' Say it. You know it's true." Roxie said, continue to grind slowly and teasingly against Tikal.

Tikal's face burned, but it felt too good to stop now. "I...I want to be fucked hard like a slut." Tikal said. "Louder. Say it like you mean, 'cause I know you do. No shame, cut loose and scream it!" Roxie moaned, getting lost in a steady rhythm as she ground herself into Tikal, slowly getting faster.

"I want to be fucked hard like a slut." Tikal repeated, moaning, "I want to be fucked hard like a slut!"

Roxie leaned forward, biting Tikal's neck again as her neck was moved against the ground by Roxie's movements. It wasn't long before Tikal came.

"And Tikal has reached climax! Roxie is the victor!"

Roxie didn't stop. She got rougher, bucking her hips hard against Tikal's, wanting to hear the echidna girl scream, and she was happy to do so. Roxie only stopped after Tikal came again, and even then she only actually stopped long enough to grab the dildo she kept hidden with her clothes just in case and start fucking Tikal harder with it.

"Eh, I guess it'll be awhile before we can move on to the next round folks. In any event, next up is Tenten vs Serena. Will the weapon slinger overcome the blonde poke-master? Or will the pokemon heroine tame the ninja? Fine out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	16. Chapter 16

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the sixth gen pokemon trainer, the blonde rival all the way from the Kalos region, Serena!" Serena waved to the crowd as she stepped into the arena.

"And in this corner, kunoichi (that's female ninja for those who didn't already know) who specializes in pulling all kinds of weapons from god knows where to do god knows what, Tenten!" Ten leap confidently into the arena.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Serena and Tenten both getting on their guard, neither willing to underestimate their opponent or be caught off guard.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which Serena quickly looked over Tenten's body, searching for weak points, and Tenten looked around the arena, memorizing its layout so she wouldn't need to look again during the match, "Begin!"

Both girls rushed forward. Tenten was faster, and they both knew it, but lower speed didn't always mean disadvantage, and Serena was good at planning for such things. Serena purposely slowed down even further so she could try and anticipate Tenten's next move.

She could see Tenten reach into her pouch, taking out one of those blades. Serena wasn't a masochist, which means Tenten could only be planning to use the blade to cut her clothes off. Serena had seen the technique that the other ninja girls had used, and rushed forward to meet Tenten head on, certain she could evade.

And if Tenten had been planning to use the knife for that, it actually might've worked.

But instead, the knives had a different purpose. What Serena hadn't seen was the scrolls attached to the edges of the knives, which unfurled when Tenten threw them. The knives hit the ground, sticking into the arena floor as the scrolls began moving as though having a will of their own.

Serena, stunned and confused by this, was unable to avoid Tenten when she rushed her, quickly ripping Serena's clothes off.

"And Serena has been undressed! But that doesn't seem to be her biggest problem..."

The scrolls shot forward, wrapping around Serena's arms and legs; binding her. Serena tried to struggle, but that only made the bindings her tighter. "W-what is-" Serena was cut off by the binds covering her mouth. Serena was completely tied.

Tenten grinned at the sight of Serena's boobs being squeezed by the bindings, and reached between her legs; grinding her palm into Serena's pussy. "Ooh, already wet huh?" Tenten said with a grin, "Looks like someone likes being tied up~"

Serena's face burned as Tenten continued to tease her. Why was she enjoying this?! She was bound and gagged, this was humiliating! But...Serena couldn't stop moaning against her binds. She found herself struggling not to escape, but because she knew that the binds would get tighter if she did, and she wanted them tighter...they felt so good...

"Don't worry, I'll tie you up in chains tonight~" Tenten promised with a wink, forcing her entire hand into Serena's cunt without warning. If Serena's mouth wasn't covered she would've screamed. Serena realized that if her limbs weren't bound, she'd be bucking her hips for more. Oh Arceus...did she really enjoy this?

From how hard she came, and from her audible whine when Tenten released the bindings (something that made Tenten grin at her), she very much did.

"And Serena has reached climax! Tenten is the victor!"

Serena's legs were shaky as she stood up, and Tenten helped her. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look really sexy when you're tied up~" Tenten said, making Serena blush harder, then smile. "Not at all." She said, feeling the heat rise somewhere else as well.

"Looks like secret fetishes, while amazing in bed, can be a bit of a handicap in a sex battle! Next up is Blaze vs Mystique! Can the anthro cat beat the blue skinned beauty? Or will the shape-shifter best the pyrokinetic? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	17. Chapter 17

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, one of those special Sonic characters that helped bring about many new furries, alternatively an interdenominational princess or an apocalyptic time travel based on the continuity you go by, Blaze the Cat!" Blaze stepped into the arena, giving a polite bow.

"And in this corner, the former X-men turned bad guy, mutant shape-shifter extraordinaire and who doesn't take anyone's shit, Mystique!" Mystique stepped into the arena, giving a confident smile.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Blaze readying her inner heat, and Mystique merely smiling, already seeming to know what she'd do.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which Blaze's eyes flashed with heat filled lust, controlled of course, and Mystique's skin began to twitch slightly, prepared to shift form, "begin!"

Blaze rushed forward. So long as she kept her mind focused, her heat would actually serve to stall her climax, giving her more energy as she and Mystique went at it. It was a good plan, one that backfired immediately.

Mystique grinned, changing her form into that of Silver the Hedgehog. Blaze hadn't expected this. This being a female sex combat league, Blaze had been prepared for Mystique to change into any number of females from her world, but this caught her off guard.

And seeing Mystique-Silver's cock get hard at the sight of her made Blaze lose control of the heat. The heat spread throughout the cat's body, seeming to develop a mind of its own as it began burning at her skin, making her sweat.

"Oh Blaze~" Mystique purred in Silver's voice, "been awhile since we've had some fun hasn't it?"

It had, it really had. It's been weeks since she'd left for the Tournament, and she hadn't seen Silver since. The heat practically started speaking to her, telling Blaze to do it, that she needed it, that she'd feel better afterwards.

And Blaze listened.

Blaze let her fire spread across her body, burning off her clothes and leaving her naked before Mystique.

"And Blaze has willing removed her clothes! Looks like lust has completely taken her over!"

It had. Blaze knew it and didn't care. That was the problem with Blaze's particular combination of power and species, they fed into each other, creating an endless loop of power and lust. When channeled she could use it wield incredible fire powers or last for hour on end in bed without cumming once; but she was only in control so long as she was with her mate and getting regular time in bed. Like this, she imprisoned by her lust and was slowly losing the will to care.

Blaze pounced, mounting Mystique. She knew it wasn't Silver, but she didn't care, she couldn't take it anymore.

Mystique grinned, holding Blaze's hips as the cat rode her hard, and began thrusting up into Blaze as she did. Mystique could've easily formed herself a member that worked, felt pleasure, and came like a normal one, but it was much easier to win this way, which one that she couldn't feel.

As Blaze kept going, slowly reaching her climax, Mystique felt nothing. There'd be time for that later. Mystique was impressed though, as Blaze lasted almost n hour before she came.

"Blaze has reached climax! Mystique is the winner!"

"Fuck my ass goddammit!" Blaze shouted, getting on her fours. Mystique grinned, making a small adjustment to her form so she could feel and cum from her cock before she rammed into Blaze, reaching over to grope the horny princess/time traveler's chest.

"Well then, looks like someone can only go so long without a good fuck from their lover. Next up is Azula vs Jinx! Will the fire princess be able to handle the HIVE dropout? Or will the ruler of misfortune make the fire nation daughter slip up? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	18. Chapter 18

The two combatants walked up to either side of the area.)"In this corner, former HIVE member and controller of bad luck and misfortune, Jinx!" Jinx stepped into the arena, waving confidently to the crowd.

"And in this corner, former princess of the fire nation and fire lord for like a day, Azula!" Azula walked into the arena, not addressing the crowd as she merely smiled ominously at Jinx.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Jinx popping her fingers carefully, preparing to start moving, and Azula not moving to avoid giving away any clues to her strategy.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which neither girl moved or even blinked, "begin!"

Jinx and Azula both rushed forward immediately. Azula knew she couldn't use her fire bending, at least, not offensively, but she also knew she didn't need to. A good forty percent of fire bending was just physical, and she could use this physicality to battle without her fire.

Jinx, however, proved rather graceful, avoiding every attempt from Azula to lay so much as a hand on her. Being dodged she could handle, but that smirk Jinx seemed to always have plastered on her face, that look like she knew something Azula didn't, like she was somehow in control despite them both being on equal ground at the moment, it got to Azula's head quickly.

"Quit dodging!" Azula hissed after Jinx literally back flipped over her. "Nah." Jinx said with a shrug. "To be honest I don't need to, you wouldn't be able to get near me anyway, but it makes for a great show." Jinx turned to to crows, putting both hands in the air to wave to them.

Azula took the opportunity, rushing Jinx while she was turned away. Azula made it four steps before she tripped over her own two feet and landed on her face. Jinx giggled, skipping over and beginning to undress Azula while she was dazed by the fall. She only got her top and bra off before Azula got a hold of herself again, but it was a great view.

"And Azula's chest has been exposed!"

"Nice rack." Jinx commented, shamelessly ogling Azula's bust. It wasn't exactly huge, but was bigger than Jinx would've expected. Saying so seemed to just make Azula angrier. "Silence! We are meant to be battling."

"No, we're meant to be making each other senseless." Jinx said. Azula grumbled in annoyance. Jinx wasn't exactly wrong, but did she have to say it like that? "Whatever, just stop acting like a fool and let's actually start then."

"We already did. You tried to grab me, I dodged, you threw a tantrum and fell on your face, I swiped your panties while you were down." Jinx recounted. "You know what I mean you little..wait, my panties?"

Jinx giggled, holding up Azula's underwear. Azula's mouth fell open as she became aware she was wearing only her skirt. "How the hell..your only power is bad luck!"

"And other people's bad luck is good luck for me." Jinx giggled, blowing Azula a kiss. Or at least, that's what it looked like. Azula didn't notice the small bit of energy Jinx had blown at her, and didn't notice when it bound to her, waiting to be triggered.

Azula tried to jump and grab Jinx, who didn't even need to move for Azula to miss her, crashing into the arena floor and rolling across it. She landed in front of Jinx, the last of her clothes gone from the crash.

"And Azula is completely undressed!"

Jinx licked her lips, reaching down and giving Azula's ass a squeeze, loving how soft it felt. She got down on her knees, taking a hold of Azula's hips and pulling her over and licking Azula's exposed slit. Azula squirmed, but her limps were being numbed by Jinx's power, which Jinx was able to pump into her easily from the contact.

"You taste pretty good~" Jinx purred to tease Azula, who was now red faced as Jinx made a meal of her, only stopping to raise her hand high and slap Azula's ass, enjoying the sound it made and the redness that spread across it. Azula moaned at every touch, unable to help it. Being unable to move or squirm made her feel every little bit of pleasure, and she couldn't take it.

Jinx giggled at this, enjoying the sound as she pushed her slender fingers into Azula's other hole. "Wow, the others all said you were a tight ass. Guess they really were right." Jinx giggled, Azula wondering how much trouble she'd get into for burning Jinx's face off.

Jinx didn't let out, getting rougher and rougher with Azula until a loud cry sounded her climax.

"And Azula has reached climax! Jinx is the winner!"

Jinx stood up, giving Azula a grin, "Don't worry, you lucked out by losing to me~" She said with a wink.

"Looks like there really is a certain amount of luck involved here. Next up is Celestia vs Cat Woman! Can the cat burglar beat the pony princess? Or will the ruler of the sun outshine the anti-hero? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	19. Chapter 19

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the female anti-hero in the skin tight latex cat suit with the leather whip responsible for more people opening up to dominatrixes everywhere, Cat Woman!" Cat Woman Jumped into the arena, blowing a kiss to the audience.

"And this corner, alicorn (that's unicorn and pegasus wings for those non-MLP folk) ruler of the sun and the pony equivalent to god, though looking at her power in comparison to everything else she's more like a demi-god or common elemental (come at me bronies), Celestia!" Celestia flew gracefully down into the arena, looking regally over the area, crowd, and her opponent.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Cat Woman licking her lips as she watched Celestia, who maintained her royal appearance.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Cat Woman gripped the whip at her side and Celestia's horn began glowing with magic, "Begin!"

Celestia fired a bolt of magic meant to make Cat Woman's cat suit disappear, but Cat Woman dodged easily, flicking her wrist and lashing at Celestia's horn, making her yelp and recoil. She'd done her research, she always did, and knew full well that a unicorn or alicorn's horn was made out of a substance similar to that of teeth and bone, and had no feeling in them. When they were channeling magic however, they were extremely sensitive to both pleasure and pain; which Cat Woman enjoyed forcing her lovers to feel at the same time.

Celestia stumbled, trying to clear her head. When her vision returned to normal, Cat Woman was baring down on her. Thinking fast, Celestia cloaked Cat Woman in her magic to levitate her away. Unfortunately, Cat Woman was close enough to reach out and grip Celestia's horn, making the alicorn's entire body go rigid as a jolt of pleasure shot through her.

Celestia's magic was still going as she tried to get Cat Woman away from her, but she was really just holding Cat Woman in place, unable to think clearing enough to move her away.

Cat Woman, knowing she was on the right track, began moving her hand along Celestia's horn; stroking it gently. Celestia let out something like a whimper, then cried out when Cat Woman leaned over and licked along the length of her horn. "Like a giant clit~" Cat Woman surmised.

Sure enough, it was only another few minutes before Celestia cried out, face burning red as she came.

"Celestia has reached climax! Cat Woman is the victor!"

Cat Woman stepped back, grabbing something from her supplies before returning to Celestia. Celestia started to congratulate Cat Woman on her win, only to have a gag put in her mouth and a collar clicked tightly around her neck.

"Looks like it really doesn't matter what the species or deity status, no one can resist Cat Woman's 'charm'. Next up is Hinata vs Ranfan! Will the shy kunoichi defeat the world fighting tournament semi-finalist? Or will the seductress take down the high branch Hyuga? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	20. Chapter 20

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the white-eyed, high ranking Hyuga girl from the leaf village who's voice never gets above a soft whisper, Hinata!" Hinata stepped into the arena, looking down so she wouldn't see the crowd and freak out.

"And in this corner, the frizzy haired DBZ seductress who muscled and tricked her way to the semi-finals of the world martial arts tournament, Ranfan!" Ranfan jumped into the area, posing for the crowd.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Hinata look down to avoid meeting Ranfan's overpowering gaze.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Hinata nearly asked to forfeit and only barely managed to stop herself, and Ranfan re-applied her favorite red lipstick, "Begin!"

Ranfan smirked, and immediately began undressing, discarding her shirt, bra, pants, panties, everything but her shoes really.

"And Ranfan is undressed! Seems she's sticking to what she knows best!"

Ranfan began walking across the arena at Hinata, who couldn't even look up; her face burning red at the sight of Ranfan's naked body. Ranfan chuckled as she approached the small ninja girl. It was kinda sad really, she thought, the poor dear didn't stand a chance in a tournament like this. 'Oh well, the least I can do is give her a good time while she loses.'

Hinata whimpered when Ranfan grabbed her hoodie, pulling it off and doing the same to her shirt. Hinata instinctively covered her chest, giving Ranfan the time to yank down Hinata's pants and panties. The shy girl crossed her legs, forcing herself not to cry out in fear.

"And Hinata has been undressed! Looks like she's lost all control to Ranfan in this one."

Ranfan eased Hinata onto her back, knowing that she probably just wanted the match to be over. Ranfan locked her legs around Hinata's, pushing their waists and tits together. "Just try to enjoy yourself, it'll be over soon~" Ranfan whispered, kissing Hinata's neck as she began moving her hips, grinding her pussy into Hinata's.

In the following minutes, Ranfan learned just how much she enjoyed listening to the submissive girl's soft, restrained moans. She wasn't sure why, but something about them was addictive, making her want to hear more. Ranfan moved her hips faster against Hinata's loving the way her face would look when it got contorted in pleasure, and she was unable to hold back her moans.

Ranfan bit her lip, sweating at the adorable, sexy sounds as she picked up the pace again, knowing Hinata was close. Ranfan moaned with Hinata, imagining what it would be like to have Hinata as her little fuck toy for a night. She'd be gentle with her, at first.

Ranfan moved faster, feeling the pleasure building up in both of them as she listened to the sound of their skin slapping together echoing off the area floor...bringing her to her orgasm.

"And Ranfan has reached climax! Hinata is the victor!"

Hinata and Ranfan looked equally shocked by this. Well, not equally. From the look on her face, Ranfan got the feeling that Hinata knew, or at the very least had been hoping, that something like this would happen. The submissive act, her only play.

"Be careful," Ranfan said, "It won't work twice, whoever you're up against next will see it coming. But tonight," Ranfan grinned, getting on her knees, "You get to enjoy with me~"

"Looks like sometimes the meek are as sexy as the strong. Next up it's Cream the Rabbit vs Tsunade! Will the Hokage provve her worth against Mobius? Or will the bunny girl win the day? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	21. Chapter 21

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the adorable Mobian bunny girl with ears like a particular Disney flying elephant, Cream!" Cream floated down into the arena, holding her hands behind her back as she looked around curiously.

"And in this corner, the hokage of the leaf village and owner of one of the biggest busts in all of anime, Tsunade !" Tsuande stepped into the arena, arms crossed as she looked over her opponent.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Cream smiling politely at Tsunade like her mother had taught her to, Tsunade giving a nod in response.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Cream lifted her ears slightly to take off and Tsuande shifted her stance for speed, "Begin!"

Cream leapt into the air, wanting to get an aerial advantage so she could swoop down at Tsuande, but Tsunade was faster. She rushed across the arena and grabbed Cream by her foot, pulling the rabbit girl down and rearing off her dress, leaving Cream in just her white bra and panties.

"And Cream has lost her dress!"

Panicking, Cream went for the only thing she knew she could use for seduction. She reached forward, pulling down Tsunade's top, then staring as Tsunade's massive tits were released. "Wow, you're even bigger than mom!"

This statement caught Tsunade off guard. She'd heard many, many statements about the size of her rack from all genders, but rarely had she ever been compared to one's mother. The only other time she could think of that she had was with a girl who was in an extremely obvious incestuous relation with her mother.

Tsunade recalled what Cream's mother, Vanilla, looked like. Could the two of them...no, probably just a statement Cream had made off hand at the sight of Tsunade's tits.

"Yours look softer than Mom's to." Cream said, reaching over to feel up Tsunade. Tsunade was taken aback again, "Do you and your mother...?" "All the time." Cream said with a smile as she felt up Tsunade, her soft paws feeling amazing on Tsunade's skin.

"We told ourselves we'd only do it once, but I couldn't stop going back to her. She's just so much fun~" Cream said, seeing Tsunade sweat as she pictured it. "She was actually my first," Cream giggled, "I don't think we ever slept that night. She taught me everything she knew about sex. And mom knows a _lot_ about sex."

Cream went into great detail, describing every second of her first time in bed with Vanilla. Tsunade was captivated by the story, barely noticing at all that her grip on ream had been released, and that Cream and started fingering her. "I don't know how long I spent sucking on Mom's nipples, it's just so much fun!" Cream said, demonstrating my licking her lips around Tsunade's nipple, flicking her tongue over it as her free hand massaged the other.

Cream was shockingly good at it, and had Tsunade right at the edge in minutes. "I wonder if Mom would mind me bringing you over next time~" Cream whispered, biting down on Tsunade's nipple to make her cum.

"And Tsunade has reached climax! Cream is the victor!"

Tsunade was blushing when Cream took her hand to lead her back to her room. "I can't believe I fell for that made up story." "Oh it wasn't made up." Cream said, showing Tsunade the picture Vanilla had given Cream for good luck, a picture of Vanilla and Cream in the sixty-nine, taken from their third time in bed, with a note on the back saying to call if Cream needed anything.

Suddenly, Tsunade wasn't so upset about losing.

"There's a moral here folks: furry incest is fucking hot. Next up is Rouge vs Katarra! Will the X-woman trump the water tribe? Or will the water bender beat the power drainer? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	22. Chapter 22

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the X-Woman that can steal your powers with a touch and kill you with a kiss, Rouge!" Rouge stepped into the arena, blowing a kiss to the crowd.

"And in this corner, the last water bender of the Southern water tribe and the girl who paved the way for people not living in Japan to use the term 'waifu', Katarra!" Katarra stepped into the arena, giving a wave to the crowd.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Rouge letting her eyes wonder over Katarra's legs and Katarra sizing Rouge up.

"If the combatants are set," "Question," Katarra says, "How is it a fair battle if she makes people go weak by touching them?" "Her powers have been dampened so that a kiss won't kill, just weaken, and her touch will only steal powers."

Katarra nodded, seemed fair. "With that settled, and if there are no further questions, begin!"

Rouge was moving immediately. Even with weakened powers, she was still a powerhouse. One kiss and she'd have Katarra in her grip like putty. Katarra backed up, pulling out the water from her pouch and sending it at Rouge. Rouge would win if she got close, no question about it. So Katarra knew she couldn't give her a chance; she had to win as fast as possible.

Katarra wasn't going to let herself be tricked or played like Asami had, and immediately had the water surround and trap Rouge, forcing itself into her clothes and pushing into her pussy and ass. It wriggled, expanded, and attacked any particularly sensitive are, leaving Rouge on the ground in seconds. It only took five minutes to make her cum.

"And Rouge has reached climax! Katarra is the victor!"

Katarra recalled her water back to its pouch and helped Rouge up. "Sorry about that, but your powers are way to strong to risk anything but an all out attack." Katarra said with a smile. "Not..a problem..sugah, I take it...as a compliment." Rouge panted."

"Today's lesson: Don't fuck with the water tribe. Next up is Erika vs Poison Ivy! Can the grass type gym leader control this plant? Or will this forest overtake the Celadon gym? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	23. Chapter 23

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, Celadon city grass type gym leader who rocks that sexy kimono like it's nobody's business, Erika!" Erika walked into the area, waving peacefully to the crowd.

"And in this corner, female villain that controls much different kinds of plants for much, much worse reasons (and unfortunately led to flower fetishes everywhere), Poison Ivy!" Poison Ivy let herself be pulled into the arena by a row of vines as she blew kisses to the crowd.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Erika smiling sweetly while Poison Ivy flicked her tongue between two fingers, winking at Erika.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Erika bowed graciously and Poison Ivy just smirked, "Begin!"

Immediately Erika was ensnared in vines that shot up from beneath her. They ripped the kimono and anything else Erika was wearing off her body, lashing at her large tits and round ass to make them bounce.

"And Erika is not only stripped, but completely trapped!"

Erika moaned at each and every strike, moaning louder when the vines forced their way into her; three in her pussy, four in her ass, and five in her throat to gag her. Poison Ivy watched Erika writhe in pleasure and pain, getting a thrill from it.

Then, all at once, it stopped.

Erika reached up, touching a spot on each vine and making them all lock up. Poison Ivy couldn't move her vines to stop Erika, who was now rushing her, and any new ones she summoned met the same fate as the first.

Erika grabbed a hold of Poison Ivy, grinning. "I know quite a few things about how plants work my dear," her grin turned wicked, and I know even more about girls. There's a reason I've only got women in my gym you know~"

Poison Ivy proceeded to melt in Erika's grip, moaning at her every touch, every word, every kiss. Poison Ivy just didn't understand how Erika managed to find every weak or sensitive spot she had. She could stop moaning, couldn't stop the climax that built up from the feeling of Erika's fingers pumping into her soaked pussy...

"And Poison Ivy has reached climax! Erika is the victor!"

Erika didn't stop for a few more minutes, making Poison Ivy cum again in half the time. Poison Ivy was starting to be glad she lost.

"Looks like sometimes fighting fire with fire really isn't a great idea, especially when that fire has magic fingers. Next up is Temari vs Lyra. Will the fan wielder blow away the harp player? Or will the anthropologist bring down the shinobi? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	24. Chapter 24

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, blonde fan wielding warrior of the sand village who dicks with weather patterns more than Thundurus, Temari!" Temari stepped into the arena, her large fan on her back.

"And in this corner, the green unicorn pony with the strange, borderline disturbing fascination with human beings, there whereabouts, and pretty much everything else, Lyra!" Lyra stepped into the arena, smiling excitedly.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Temari trying to get a read on Lyra but finding it hard to discern anything from the goofy, over-excited expression that seemed to have possessed her face.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Temari unhooked her fan and held it aloft, and Lyra giggled about something, "Begin!"

"Wait," Lyra said, two seconds before Temari's fan would've blown her onto her back and pinned her down with winds long enough for Temari herself to go over to her. "You're a human right?" She asked with wide-eyed excitement.

Temari nodded, "Yeah." It wasn't really a stupid or weird question considering some of the other contestants. Lyra's grin, if such was possible, actually got wider. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Lyra squealed, rocketing towards Temari too fast to be tracked even by Temari's well trained eyes.

Temari was pinned in seconds, having her clothes forcibly ripped of her body; though how Lyra was managing to do so with only her hooves and no magic was beyond her. The answer: sheer determination.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen a human before! I've just gotta see all of you!" Lyra explained as she pulled Temari's bra off with her teeth.

"And Temari has been undressed!"

"H-hey ease up would ya?" Temari said, shivering at the feeling of Lyra's hooves on her chest. "Sorry, but I can't do that. I've gotta learn as much as I possibly can about humans. And that means inspecting every inch of your body right now." Lyra grinned, "Every. Single. Inch."

Temari thought she could simply over power Lyra and through her off; but she had been underestimating the small unicorn's magic, and was completely immobile; helpless to stop Lyra's inspection.

Said inspection unsurprisingly started with Temari's tits, the exact measurements, softness, and the amount to which one could suck on them before Temari stopped resisting and just started moaning Lyra had calculated in ten minutes before moving down to her next target: Her pussy.

She decided scientifically that Temari's moans from having her tits bitten weren't nearly as adorable she made when her lower lips were licked vigorously while Lyra's horn rubbed against her clit. But there was still one last test; one to determine how a human's cum tasted.

After lining up her horn, magical bubble at the tip to make sure she didn't accidentally hurt her, and thrusting it into Temari's pussy hard, she learned that A: She could only take about ten minutes of horn fucking while her clit was magically pinched and pulled before she started screaming to cum, and B: Could only take thirteen of it before she came.

"And Temari has reached climax! Lyra is the victor!"

"Don't worry," Lyra said with a grin as she let Temari get up, "I've got a lot more research to do with you~"

"And that's what happens when you pit a person against someone with a person fetish ladies and gentlemen. Next up is Marine vs Suki! Will the pirate mobian take down the Kioshi warrior? Or will the female fighter of team avatar win the day? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	25. Chapter 25

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"And in this corner, captain of her own band of furry pirates, and somehow still an Ausie, Marine the raccoon!" Marine walked out onto the stage, grinning at the sound of the roaring crowd.

"And in this corner, one of the only non-bending badasses on the original team Avatar, leader of the Kioshi warriors, Suki!" Suki walked out, not currently in her warrior make-up, as this was a battle of pleasure, not blood.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Marine giving a salute to show her understanding and Suki showing the same with a polite bow.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Marine stretched out her arms and popped her knuckles, and Suki adopted a defensive stance, "Begin!"

Marine rushed forward, as Suki had anticipated, and was knocked to the ground by Suki, who drew her war fans and began cutting her clothes off.

"And Marine has been undressed! What's this? Suki has been undressed as well!"

Suki wasn't certain what kind of energy Marine had thrown at her, but it blasted her clothes off without damaging her. The two girls, now both naked, just looked over each other; as though frozen. In that moment, they made a sort of unspoken agreement: seeing as they were both already naked, and neither of them wanted to screw around with more of the back and forth, they would just have sex and see who outlasted.

Suki and Marine formed a sixty-nine on the ground, and, as they both had their form of honor, Marine's as a pirate's and Suki's as a warriors, they actually did both start at the same time; legs locking around each other's heads to push them against each others pussies.

The arena was soon filled with moaning, both from Marine and Suki, and from those watching who couldn't stop touching themselves and each other. Marine was surprised by how good Suki tasted, and figured that she'd be spending most of her victory night worshiping at Suki's slit. Oh well, there were always her other victory nights to be in control.

Suki hadn't thought she'd enjoy having so much fur around her body, but Suki couldn't stop pushing her skin against Marine's body, even though she knew it put her at a disadvantage.

They kept going for another several minutes before a loud yelp sounded that the battle was over.

"And Marine has reached climax! Suki is the victor!"

"C..crikey.." Marine panted as she and Suki disentangled, "How'd ya get so great at that?" She asked curiously. Suki giggled, blushing slightly, "Let's just say that my training on Kioshi island was quite extensive."

"Looks like similar forces can only clash for so long before one of them gives. Next up is Jinora vs Star Fire! Will the youngest airbending master in a hundred years defeat the orange skinned alien? Or will the Tameranian power house out class the god child? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	26. Chapter 26

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"And in this corner, one of the world's youngest airbending masters, spirit guide to the Avatar and mystic god-child for an episode (we don't talk about season 2), Jinora!" Jinora let herself drift down into the arena with a puff of air.

"And in this corner, the orange skinned, super powered, and slightly bubbly alien from the Teen Titans that helped a generation define the word xernophilia, Star Fire!" Star Fire floated down into the arena.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Jinora bowing respectfully, Star Fire replying with a phrase of her native langue; her species equivalent to a bow.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Jinora took a deep breath to clear her mind and Star Fire was unable to resist waving to where Raven was sitting in the crowd, "Begin!"

Both girls rushed forward immediately; Jinora uses a ball of air called an 'air-scooter' to ride forward, Star Fire merely flying at jet-like speed towards Jinora. They didn't meet quite in the center, as Star Fire was faster as passed the center before Jinora could. Still, Jinora was nimble, and leapt from her air-scooter, which faded immediately, and jumped into the air over Star Fire's head; grabbing her shirt and pulling it off on her way down.

"And Star Fire is topless! Oh, looks like no one explained bras to the Tamaraneans."

Indeed, Star Fire wasn't wearing anything under her shirt, and her perky orange tits were now on display. The crowed howled excitedly, which rather than embarrass Star Fire, made her smile and take is a compliment. Unfortunately, she wasn't paying enough attention to Jinora and didn't notice her sending a blast of air up at Star Fire. She could've withstood the air blast had she known it was coming; but caught off guard she was knocked to the ground face first, ass raised.

This worked out perfectly for Jinora, who quickly yanks off her bottoms.

"And Star Fire is completely naked!"

Jinora had to pause to admire Star Fire's rump, seeing how soft and, with no less-crude way of putting, fuckable it was. But she didn't let her awe put her at a disadvantage, and went to work quickly; dropping to her knees, her hands going to Star Fire's pussy as her mouth went to her ass to eat it out.

Star Fire moaned at this, seeing that Jinora was good with her tongue; too good not to have had practice. Star Fire wondered who the practice was with for a moment, and her thoughts began to wonder. Were Star Fire a human, she would've been done fore, but her Tamaranean endurance kept her stable until she remembered she was to be trying to pleasure Jinora as well.

Once she remembered, her strength made it a simple matter of standing up, turning around, ripping the clothes of Jinora's body, revealing her slightly pale body, hairless pussy, and small breasts that made her blush now that she was on display.

"And Jinora is completely naked in one motion! And pinned by the looks of it."

Indeed, Star Fired pinned Jinora to the ground quickly, biting gently along her neck before moving to her chest and nibbling on her small nipples, making her moan even louder. When Star Fire finally got her face between Jinora's legs, she knew it was all over. There being a slightly population difference between the number of male and females of her species, all females had the instinctive knowledge on how to pleasure other females, a skill that translated quite well to sex battling. It helped that at full length, her tongue was almost five inches.

"And Jinora has reached climax! Star Fire is the victor!"

Star Fire picked Jinora up bridal style, "Worry not, my species quite enjoys the taste of human cum. We will both enjoy tonight~" Star Fire said with a smile, flying off.

"Looks like the ethereal godchild mode couldn't stand up to the alien tongue; lord knows I can't. Next up is Mebuki vs Luna. Will the mother of the medical ninja trump the moon princess? Or will the alicorn show Mebuki the meaning of 'princess Luna'? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	27. Chapter 27

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, mother of one of the best medical ninja there is and a badass, sumo one-shotting Taijutsu when she wants to be, Mebuki Haruno!" Mebuki stepped into the arena with a confident smile.

"And in this corner, the princess of the night, former corrupt spirit of darkness who got a five hundred year time out bound to the moon itself, Princess Luna!" Luna flew gracefully into the area, looking over her opponent.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Mebuki making a sign of respect to Luna's rank with her hands, and Luna returning to courtesy with a regal bow.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Mebuki brought her hands together, preparing to tap into her chakra, and Luna's horn began to glow faintly, her wings unfolding to take off again, "Begin!"

Both rushed forward immediately, Mebuki rapidly making hand signs and Luna in full gallop with her wings spread out. When the met in the center Luna tried to take off, hoping to land behind Mebuki and strike from there. But Mebuki grabbed Luna as she took off, and with her taijutsu was more than strong enough to bring the Alicorn back to the ground.

Luna was pinned underneath Mebuki, who remembered how sensitive the horns were when they were using magic. Luna was able to cut the magic off before Mebuki could grab her horn, but Mebuki was able to switch tactics fast.

Mebuki kept Luna pinned as she gripped and began stroking her wings, applying a bit of chakra to find and release any and all tension from the feathered appendages.

Luna groaned as Mebuki's hands sent a wave of pleasure through her from her wings, followed by another, then another of equal intensity. Luna knew she couldn't allow Mebuki to continue, so she risked using magic again.

Mebuki saw Luna's horn begin to glow, but her hands were bound behind her with magic before she could react to it.

Soon the magical aura spread over her entire body, and Mebuki was completely ensnared by it. She tried and failed to break free as she was lifted up from the ground, her clothing ripped off effortlessly.

"And Mebuki is naked and helpless!"

Mebuki tried again to get free before accepting that she was finished. "It was a pleasure battling someone of your rank." Mebuki said politely.

Luna smiled, "it was a pleasure for me as well. Allow me to show you." Luna used her magic to hit every single sensitive spot in and on Mebuki's body in unison with her tongue jamming into her exposed slit.

Needless to say, Mebuki came within seconds.

"And Mebuki has reached climax! Luna is the victor!"

Mebuki was panting from the force of her release as Luna placed her down, but smiled up at Luna, "p..perhaps I shall show you what else I got with my hands~"she panted as she and Luna left the arena.

"Milf or not, looks like there's no stopping demigoddess Magic. Next up is Chi-chi vs May! Can the daughter of the Ox-king outlast the aspiring coordinator? Or will the poke-contest winner win the day? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	28. Chapter 28

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, daughter of the Ox-king, wife to the super sayian, contestant in the finals of the world martial arts tournament and all around scary bitch, Chi-chi!" Chi-chi stepped into the area, looking over it carefully.

"And in this corner, pokemon contest winner, friend, travelling companion, and occasional shipping partner to Ash Ketchum, May!" May stepped out into the area, waving to the crowd before turning her eyes to Chi-chi.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Chi-chi looking for any possible weak points on May, and May trying and failing not to stare at Chi-chi's legs.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Chi-chi got into a stance to rush May, and May finally managed to pull her eyes up and focus on the task at hand, "Begin!"

May had seen other girls lose for underestimating their opponents. She'd seen the same kind of thing happen in several contests. She wasn't about to make that mistake. She dodged immediately upon seeing Chi-chi rushing forward. This movement proved fruitful, as Chi-chi cleared the distance between herself and May in only a few moments, being extremely fast for a human.

May grin, using the few moments her had while Chi-chi was confused by May's being able to dodge her so quickly to grab onto and pull off her long purple dress.

"And chi-chi has been undr...huh? It seems Chi-chi came prepared!"

Indeed, beneath Chi-chi's dress, she wasn't naked or even in her underwear, but in her pink warrior's outfit. She'd had it re-sized to fit her, as her original armor had been meant for her as a kid. The weapons had been removed so she wouldn't accidentally harm her opponent, but it still kept all her most sensitive areas covered and protected; despite showing pretty much everything else.

May was stunned. She couldn't look away from the skimpy armor that left almost nothing to the imagination. She was focused on that, in fact, that she didn't notice Chi-chi rushing her again. Chi-chi wasn't able to use weapons for battle, but the armor's spikes were still usefully for cutting off May's clothes.

"And May has been undressed!"

By the time Chi-chi stopped cutting, May was left wearing nothing but her bandanna, shoes, and gloves. A great look for her, Chi-chi decided. 'Maybe I'll have her look like that all night after I win.' Chi-chi thought, unaware of May thinking pretty much the exact same thing about her armor.

The two girls rushed each other at the same time, pouncing each other. Chi-chi was far, far stronger, and was able to pin May quickly. But May had something Chi-chi didn't: experience. Chi-chi was a good fighter, but she didn't know a whole lot about pleasure. May, however, did. Even with her obvious weak points covered by armor, May was able to seek out the more hidden spots along Chi-chi's legs, waist, and neck.

Chi-chi didn't even know she was at a disadvantage until May had gotten her out of her armor without her even noticing. By the time Chi-chi realized she was right on the edge, it was far too late..

"And Chi-chi has reached climax! May is the victor!"

May stood, grinning down at Chi-chi. "Now, armor on. We've only got twenty four hours together, gotta make the most out of it~"

"Another battle won by skill rather than strength. Next up is Arelie vs Wasp! Can the avenger beat the DB side character? Or will the funner beat the flyer? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	29. Chapter 29

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena. Well, one did, the other waited at the far end of the corridor leading out.

"In this corner, following in the footsteps of the Ant Man/Giant Man, the bubbly little laser thrower that definitively proves that size doesn't matter, Wasp!" Wasp fluttered down into the arena, smiling confidently.

"And in this corner, one of the first in the near endless line of DBZ side characters that are kinda more interesting than the main characters, and human girl that gives Sonic a run for his money, Arelie!" Arelie was nowhere ti be seen at first, until she came bolting out of the hall so fast her feet couldn't actually be seen. She leapt up, letting her momentum carry her over the ropes into the arena where she landed with a smile.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Wasp sizing up Arelie and Arelie stretching out her limps to prepare for the battle, inadvertently giving the crowd a show as she did.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Wasp prepared her blasters, set down to the lowest setting, and Arelie took a stance to start moving again quickly, "Begin!"

Wasp fired immediately, buy Arelie was already on the move. She bolted from her spot, the wasp blasts missing her by a mile as she zigzagged across the arena towards Wasp. Wasp, realizing Arelie was closing in on her, began flying up out of her reach. As she did, she fired another stinger blast, not at Arelie, but at where Arelie would be when she got closer.

The shot hit dead on, doing no damage to Arelie, but blasting her shirt and bra off.

"And Arelie's top clothing has been removed!"

Arelie's chest was considerably small, most of her development having gone to her legs. 'But,' Wasp thought, 'that doesn't mean her chest isn't still a weak point.' Wasp switched the settings on her blasters and fired a shot towards Arelie. As with the other attempts, the first several shots missed until she finally managed a hit by sheer luck. The blast hit Arelie's chest, sending a small jolt of pleasure through her small breasts.

Arelie shuddered, a moan escaping her. She hadn't been expecting the blast to cause pleasure, and it hadn't helped that it had hit her breasts directly. Wasp was able to use the moment she was frozen by the surprise of it to fire again, hitting her twice more and causing Arelie's legs to wobble slightly. A damp spot began to form around her crotch as the repeated pleasure jolts aroused her more and more.

Arelie was able to continue running, but she was slower now, and Wasp was able to land several more hits on her, blasting off her shorts and panties; leaving her darting around wearing nothing but her shoes.

"And Arelie has everything important gone!"

But Arelie never stopped running. She seemed to be moving in a circle, and it wasn't until it was too late that Wasp realized why. Arelie was building up momentum as she moved in her circle. When she finally had enough, she broke from the circle and rushed towards the edge of the arena, jumping slightly so her feet hit the ropes. Arelie shot her legs out exactly the same time as the rope snapped back into place, the combined force slingshotting her through the air.

Arelie collided with Wasp at full force, dazing her and knocking her to the ground. She landed with her arms pinned under Arelie's unreasonably powerful legs. Arelie grinned, leaning down and pulling Wasp's bottoms off.

"And Wasp has gotten herself pinned! Arelie has the perfect vantage point!"

She really did. Her pussy and ass were directly in front of Wasp's face, but with her arms pinned, she wasn't even able to lean up and had no way of retaliating while Arelie began fingering her. Arelie was extremely talented with her fingers, but she knew enough to get Wasp wet, focusing on her clit with one hand while the other pumped into her slit aggressively.

Wasp tried to focus, tried to struggle, but with her arms pinned like they were, she couldn't even access her suit's shrinking capability, and soon gave into the pleasure.

"And Wasp has reached climax! Arelie is the victor!"

Arelie unpinned Wasp, helping her up with a smile. "That was really fun!" She said, her chipper smile and pleasant tone making it nearly impossible for Wasp to get too upset at losing as they left the stadium together.

"Looks like you can have ever advantage in the world and still lose to one clever move. Next up is Sonia vs Emma Frost. Will the sister to Sonic show Emma just how fab she can be? or will the diamond skinned telepathic outshine the Sonic Underground? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	30. Chapter 30

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, sister to the Sonic the hedgehog, one third of the royal hedgehog triplets the highest class of the Sonic Underground, Sonia Hedgehog!" Sonia leaped into the arena, landing gracefully on her feet with almost no impact at all.

"And in this corner, the diamond skinned telepath who switches sides more often then a non-committal bisexual, Emma Frost!" Emma walked up and stepped into the arena, her movements slow and deliberate.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Sonia giving a polite curtsy, and Emma smirking then returning the respectful gesture; if someone mockingly.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Sonia rubbed the silver medallion around her neck for good luck and Emma Frost closed her eyes, letting her mind focus and settle on Sonia, "Begin!"

Sonia dashed forward, Emma dodging it easily, having known what movements Sonia was going to make before she even started executing them. Sonia knew she could win if she could get her hands on Emma, and from her memories, Emma knew it to. Sonia was extremely skilled with her fingers, likely do to her choice of instrument. If Sonia got a hold of Emma, it was over.

Thankfully for Emma, she always knew what and when Sonia was going to do. Sonia had done her research on Emma, and knew about her mind reading abilities. She decided to test out a strategy she'd come up with, and closed her eyes, clearing her mind.

Suddenly, Emma tensed up, no longer able to get a clear read on Sonia's movements. She couldn't use mind reading to predict what she should do now; Sonia _wasn't_ thinking anymore, only acting, letting her movements flow from one to the next without being consciously aware of her goal.

This made things tricky, but Emma was still able to keep herself out of arms reach, and was even able to go on the offensive by projecting her own thoughts into Sonia's mind, showing her images of herself naked, on her knees, pleasing Emma like a slut, letting the sensations of the thoughts flow into her body. The results were quite useful. Sonia's movements slowed, she began sweating more, though the dampness forming in Sonia's pants was unquestionable _not_ caused by this sweat.

That said, Sonia wasn't going down easy. Her graceful movements made it possible for her to slowly dismantle Emma's clothes, removing garments one by one.

"Emma's shirt has been removed!"

"Emma's bra has been taken!"

"Emma's pants have been removed!"

Little by little Sonia undressed Emma without losing any of her own clothes. What's more, she began using Emma's mental abilities against her; letting her mind actually focus on the sexual images Emma was sending her and even add to them, letting them become kinkier and kinkier with some of Sonia's own personal guilty kinks.

This made it hard for either of them to focus, but it had Emma just the slightest bit more off her guard, as she hadn't been expecting this and wasn't prepared for it. Sonia was finally able to grab Emma, pulling her in close and pushing her fingers into her panties and to her slit, which was already damp from all the mental play thus far.

In a panic, Emma did the only thing she could think to do: activate her diamond skin ability. She'd been avoiding it thus far because it slowed her movements and she wasn't sure if Sonia's medallion would be able to reverse it or not, but now she didn't really have a choice. The diamond skin would nullify any feelings of pleasure and let Emma stall for a few moments. It would've been a brilliant strategy...if Sonia hadn't had her fingers in Emma's pussy already.

Sonia cried out in pain, and the match was instantly stopped. "Non-sexual use of combat abilities! Emma is disqualified, Sonia is the victor!"

Sonia's fingers and hand were cut by the diamond skin. Injuring a non-masochistic opponent during battle was strictly prohibited, and cause for an instant disqualification. Technically it was supposed to remove Emma from the contest entirely, much like if one were to forfeit, but Emma felt bad for hurting Sonia, even if it had been on purpose, and offered to let Sonia use her for the night anyway.

Sonia smiled, "Now how could I refuse that?"

"Looks like foul play is still never the answer folks! Always think before you start using your super powers! Next up is Launch vs Vinyl Scratch! Will the bipolar beauty beat the dub-step pony? Or will DJ-Pon3 show the house maid her place? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	31. Chapter 31

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the bipolar beauty, alternatively a blue haired sweetheart with nurturing instincts or a blonde haired badass with warrior instincts (and an uncanny ability to pull firearms out of the fucking ether), Launch!" Launch, currently in her blue haired form, walked timidly into the arena.

"And in this corner, pony queen of of the wubs, known better by Equestians as DJ-Pon3, Vinyl Scratch!" Vinyl walked into the arena, bobbing her head to the music blaring from her headphones.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Launch waving politely to Vinyl, and Vinyl responding his a nod and a smile, though one or both of them may have been resulting from her music as opposed to the interaction with Launch.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Launch straightened out her dress so it wouldn't be as easy to remove it and Vinyl lowered the volume on her headphones; slightly, "Begin!"

Neither moved for the first few moments, Launch because she wasn't quite sure what to do, Vinyl because she hadn't heard the call to begin. When it registered that the battle had started, Vinyl rushed over at Launch.

"Eep!" Was all Launch could say before she was pinned by Vinyl, who used her momentum and her magic to push her onto her back and hold her there. Vinyl's magic was overly powerful, but Launch wasn't exactly super strong, as Vinyl was able to hold her down as she lifted her dress up, using her horn to cut open Launch's panties, which send a shiver through her body as her horn, lit up with magic, made contact with the fabric, before plunging her tongue into Launch's slit.

Launch moaned, having very little endurance or pleasure tolerance while in this form. It didn't help that groupies and Octavia had acted as great tongue training for Vinyl. Wanted to pick up the pace, Vinyl decided to use her horn, dropping her magic hold on Launch so she could push her horn into her without making herself cum as a result.

Vinyl was right to assume that Launch couldn't have it in her struggle against her pleasuring, but that didn't mean Launch didn't have any tricks. Thinking fast, and knowing she was close, Launch reached up, plucking a hair from her head and rubbing it against her nose. After a few moments, Launch sneezed.

This had two effects, the first was stopping herself from cumming, which she would've mere seconds later if she hadn't sneezed and killed the building climax. The second was to switch gears, her hair becoming blonde.

Vinyl didn't even notice the chains, just heard a sneeze and ignored it. It was a few more moments before the realization that Launch wasn't moaning anymore. She tried to look up, only to have her head forced down as Launch mounted her horn aggressively. Realizing what was happening, Vinyl tried to force Launch off with magic, needing to get back and figure out how out handle the more dominant form of Launch...but Launch was still riding her horn when she did.

Pleasure shot through Vinyl's entire body, locking her into place and making any movement or focus, even just turning her magic off, impossible as her mind swam blissfully.

Launch began bucking her hips, forcing Vinyl's horn deeper inside her until it was at the base, making Vinyl cum hard, consequently letting out a small magic shock-wave. As Vinyl's magic was primarily audio based, the magic carried the sound of her cry as she came throughout the arena, letting it resonate through the area several times over.

"And Vinyl has reached climax! Launch is the victor!"

Vinyl got up shakily, Launch, now back to blue hair, smiling at her, "Did you have fun?" She asked, Vinyl smiling and nodding. "So did I. Don't worry, we can have some more for the rest of the night to!"

"Looks like aggression and peaceful natures keep each other in check quite nicely. Next up is Dawn vs Ty Lee! Will the Sinnoh coordinator show up the Fire Nation special enforcer? Or will the circus act turned soldier show Dawn the roped? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	32. Chapter 32

The two girls walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the ever so slightly ditzy pokemon contest coordinator of gen four in the skimpiest canon outfit for a pokemon girl since gen one (seriously even another character in the show addressed it), Dawn!" Dawn stepped into the arena with a smile, waving to the crowd.

"And in this corner, former Fire Nation spy/unwitting villain with the contortionist training from working at the circus acting years and the frankly terrifying chakra blocking skills, Ty Lee!" Ty Lee walked up to the arena on her hands, back-flipped onto the rope and spring-boarded herself into the arena, smiling at the applause.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Dawn sizing up her opponent the way she would in the combat portion of a tournament, and Ty Lee simply stretching herself out to remain at top flexibility during the battle.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Dawn settled on her strategy for the battle and Ty Lee took her open stance, "Begin!"

Dawn rushed forward, Ty Lee somersaulting forward. Ty Lee bounced and flipped over Dawn's head, removing her dress in one slick, clean motion.

"And Dawn's dress has been removed!"

Dawn was now left in only her panties and bra. Ty Lee smiled, as now Dawn was wearing about as much as Ty Lee was wearing to begin with, "Your body looks great, you really shouldn't hide it you know." Ty Lee said when Dawn reflexively covered up her body. "You're wearing clothes to." Dawn said, "Not much, but still."

"Only cause I can't legally go around naked like I'd like." Ty Lee said with a shrug, "Actually, since we're here, I probably can!" Ty Lee realized, immediately peeling what little clothes she had on off her body. Dawn was shocked. Not so much by Ty Lee stripping down, the girl was extremely easy going and comfortable with her and pretty much anyone's body. No, Dawn was just stunned by the sight of Ty Lee naked.

Her legs, which already went for miles, seemed even better when they flowed naturally up to her bare waist rather than stopped at the admittedly mostly see through pair of shorts, and her chest was just as plump and perky as one would expect from her. "Your turn~" Ty Lee said.

"No way, I'm not falling for that. You're just trying to get a strategic advantage!" Dawn said. "Strategic.." Ty Lee's eyes widened, "Oh yeah, we're competing aren't we? I totally forgot." Ty Lee said, Dawn surprised by much she actually seemed to be telling the truth with the statement.

"Well, at least this way I'll still get to see what you look like~" Ty Lee said with a mischievous grin, bounding towards Dawn. Dawn, expecting her to jump again like she had before, spun on her heels when Ty Lee got close, only for Ty Lee to simply grab Dawn and pull her in close.

A few pressure points froze Dawn in her tracks, letting her remove the rest of Dawn's clothes easily.

"And Dawn is completely naked! Not to mention frozen and moaning like a bitch in heat."

Ty Lee's fingers were more or less magic as they worked on the inside of Dawn's pussy, finding every sensitive spot possible. "See? You look amazing~ I don't know why you were hiding it. You're a real tease huh?" Ty Lee whispered to Dawn as she nibbled on her head, using her free hand to strike another pressure point, making Dawn cum instantly.

"And Dawn has reached climax! Ty Lee is the victor!"

Ty Lee struck the same pressure point twice more, seeming to get off on watching Dawn unable to move or cry out as she came. Ty Lee got rougher as she went from gently fingering her to roughly finger fucking the blue haired coordinator.

"Oh not again. At least make it back to your room first! Or..not..damn she's good."

Ty Lee managed to fit her whole hand inside Dawn, and didn't remove it as she used her other to pick Dawn up and carry her off.

"Looks like skill can outdo strategy if there's enough of it. Next up is the last match of the preliminary rounds, Enchantress vs Ditzy Doo! Will the magic mistress take down the muffin mare? Or will the mail pegasus overcome the sorceress? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	33. Chapter 33

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the magical maiden from the next world over, the emerald empress without a sense of humor or moral compass, the Enchantress!" The Enchantress floated into the arena, her expression serious and hard as stone.

"And in this corner, one of the fan favorite MLP background ponies, the walleyed wonder, the muffin mare, the mail pegasus formerly known as Derpy Hooves and my personal pick for the best of the ponies, Ditzy Doo!" Ditzy crash landed, getting up and dusting herself off before turning to the crowd and giving and excited smile.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary. Weapons may be used, but only if they can be used for pleasure. Same goes for special abilities. Light combat is allowed in order to make the opponent submit, but with the exception of a combat/pain fetish, no intense battling is allowed. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends one night as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Enchantress not paying much attention to Ditzy, who was trying to wave to her politely.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which the Enchantress finally turned to Ditzy, who's stance was stern and determined, hooves set, wings out and ready to take off, "Begin!"

Ditzy took off at her top speed, only to be halted in mid-air and pinned there with magic. The Enchantress flicked her wrist, sending several intense shock-waves of pleasure through Ditzy with her magic, making the mare cum so hard she fainted before being dropped back onto the ground.

"Huh...only now do I realize just how unbalanced this battle actually was. Oh well, at least Ditzy had a good time of it. Let's just hope the Enchantress is somewhat gentle with her. Well, that rather anti-climatically, pun only slightly intended, wrapped up the primarily rounds of Yuri Tournament! Next time we'll check in on the victors to see how they enjoyed their prizes and see what their plans are for the next rounds, and we'll see it all next time, on Yuri Tournament!"

"Now seriously, someone check and make sure Ditzy isn't in a coma."


	34. Chapter 34

"Hello everybody! It's been a great tournament so far, and before we start the next rounds, let's check up on how everyone has been doing with their victory night."

"I'd say Wonder Woman is enjoying her night with Videl. Videl's probably the first sexual partner she could go all out with without hurting them. Well, Videl will still probably be sore afterwards. No matter how strong you are, you can only scissor an amazon for so long before your legs start going numb!"

"Rouge is a bit of a dominant type in the sack, something Sakura is learning the hard way." "Ahh!" "Take it, take the hole thing!" "Also she's got a collection of dildos big enough to make even ME blush!"

"I'll be honest, I have no idea what Pinkie Pie and White Tiger are doing in Pinkie's room. Their door has only opened once so Tiger could go get some water, and Tiger had confetti in places where confetti should never be."

"As you know, Asami and Misty did not spend the night because Asami surrendered out of guilt."

"AHHH!" "I'm not sure if that's Squirrel Girl or Black Canary making that sound, but I could hear it from the other side of the arena."

"Fun face. Amy can actually make pretty much any toy she wants." "Oh god! Deeper!" "Hm. I guess six is the number of dildos it takes to make a prissy girl submit."

"Harder Anko! HARDER!" "I guess Bulma really has given up on trying to find the perfect guy, and found the perfect girl instead. With a pair of fists that could crush boulders."

"Turns out, Zoey is actually pretty good at being submissive." "Move those hips faster!" "And can take twelve inches like nothing."

"Looks like Pan has developed a bit of a fetish for Ino's mind control ability. Ino has been in Pan's body fucking herself for hours!"

"Harley Quinn is a sadist. I don't think that surprises anyone. Sticks, decidedly, is not a masochist. Though, Harley doesn't seem to care." "S-stop! It hurts!" "What was that? Did you say, 'beat me harder?' If you insist~!"

"Rainbow dash can act as tough as she wants, but it looks like 18 has proven just how much of a bottom she really is." "More! Pull my wings! More!"

"Looks like Iris is learning her place." Iris was pressed against the window of Raven's room, her tits being squeezed by tendrils of magic as they pumped hard into all three holes.

"I'll be honest, I'm not sure why Korra is being so gentle with Storm when she beat so easily in the battle. The way she's acting, it's almost like Storm is in control."

"Harder! Spit on my face!" "Looks like Roxie has unleashed Tikal's inner lust. not so regal anymore." "Fuck me like a slut!"

"Oh yeah, Tenten definitely gets off on tying people up. I don't think Serena's feet have touched the ground since they got back to the room."

"More! More!" "By the way, Mystique can form as many cocks as she wants. And apparently Blaze can take as many as she wants."

"Deeper bitch! _Maybe_ I'll let you cum!" "Jinx is definitely enjoying breaking the fire princess. But who wouldn't?"

"Not nearly as much as Cat Woman is enjoying breaking Celestia though. We've only seem Celestia once since she went in there, and she was marked from top to bottom."

"Hinata isn't using Ranfan as much as I would, but it looks like Ranfan is acting like her personal stripper. The kind that gives private dances in the back room."

"Tsuande seems almost happy she lost. Cream may not be too much of a dom herself, but they invited Vanilla and, well, they haven't left their room even once."

"I'm honestly surprised Rouge hasn't drowned yet with how much time she's spent with a water cock down her throat. And her, well, everything."

"Poison Ivy herself isn't being used much, but Erika is giving her vines a real workout. I didn't think it was possible to take more then fifteen vines in each hole and survive."

"Lyra is certainly thorough in her _research._ I don't think there's a single solitary inch any on or inside of Temari's body that hasn't been meticulously examined and fucked into oblivion. "

"Suki is being surprising delicate with Marine. or at least she was until Marine sytarted begging for it rougher. Pirates, gotta love 'em!"

"You feel so good~!" "Should someone tell Star fire that generally it's a good idea to stop when the other person has passed out? No? Okay then."

"Oh god! So good! More!" "More indeed~!" "How long has Mebuki been riding Luna's horn? Six hours?! Good lord, she'll be walking funny for a week! Oh well, at least Luna is switching holes every other hour."

"I don't think Chi-chi has been allowed out of her warrior outfit in hours. But that's okay, May hasn't gotten out of her slutty coordinator get up either. So long as they're both dressed up, they seem content just eating each other out for hours on end!"

"I think we've found the only girl it's more dangerous to scissor with than Wonder Woman. I don't know how long Arelie has been at it, but Wasp looks like hell!"

"Emma didn't need to be Sonia's sex slave for the night, but she chose to anyway. And Sonia is taking full advantage of the offer. But that's okay, I think Emma is enjoying treating Sonia like a princess. Well, a slutty princess."

"I have no idea what Launch and Vinyl are doing in there, but there's dubstep blasting from the room so loud it's rattling my teeth, and Launch's moaning is still louder!"

"Oh god! OH GOD!" "Looks like Ty Lee is teaching Dawn how to bend like the best of them."

"Good pet~ Just like that!" "I know we said the losers would be sex slaves for a night, and I find collars and chains are just as sexy as the next girl, but I think Enchantress is taking it a bit too far. Oh well, Ditzy is still alive at least."

"It seems all our victors our enjoying their victory night, but soon, only half of them will remain. Next up is Wonder Woman vs Rouge! Which victory will keep that title? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	35. Chapter 35

The two combatants, both flyers, flew up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, you know her well, the amazonian who gave futa-Kara mentoring in Bang Bang (shameless self plug), Wonder Woman!" Wonder Woman landed in the arena, waving to the crowd.

"And in this corner, the most scantly clad female in the Sonic universe (unless you count Sally who at first wears absolutely nothing and fucking owns it), Rouge the bat!" Rouge landed across from Wonder Woman, winking at her.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded their understanding, Wonder Woman getting into a position to take off, and Rouge just standing nonchalantly.

"If the combatants are set," "Hang on," Rouge said, "Hey Diana, how about we skip the struggle thing this time okay? I had a bit too much fun with Sakura last night, and I think we both know I can't just overpower someone as tough as you. So I'll make you a deal: we both strip down and start going at it right in the area center, and if you _do_ win, you can have me for a full week."

Wonder Woman grinned, "Now how could I say no to that~? You've got a deal."

The ref confirmed the agreement, "if either tries to sneak attack with combat during this round, they are to be disqualified."

Both girls nodded, Wonder Woman removing her top and taking off her but bottoms. Rouge couldn't help but stare at Wonder Woman's legs as she removed her boots. Rouge stripped down slowly, making it a production to entice Wonder Woman.

"If the combatants are set," Rouge and Wonder Woman, both fully naked, walked up and met each other in the center of the ring, making the height difference between them, Rouge shorter than the average woman and Wonder Woman much taller than one, all the more noticeable,"begin!"

Wonder Woman picked Rouge up so they could lock lips, Rouge using her hands to grope and massage Wonder Woman's chest. Wonder Woman moaned at the touch, getting louder when Rouge moved her head over to suck on Wonder Woman's neck.

Unfortunately for Rouge, Wonder Woman didn't even need to maneuver her hand very much for her fingers to find Rouge's exposed pussy and begins prodding it teasingly. In retaliation, Rouge moved her head down to Wonder Woman's tits and began sucking on the left while teasing the right.

Rouge was good, but her skill couldn't overtake an Amazon's. She resorted to using her foot, moving her leg down and, with some difficulty, managing to push her toes into Wonder Woman's slit and begin making circles with them inside.

This technique might have been enough to win the battle, if it weren't Wonder Woman Rouge was up against. Between her superior endurance and skilled fingers, it was only a matter of time.

Wonder Woman pumped four fingers knuckle deep into Rouge's wet pussy, making her cum after only fifteen minutes of it.

"And Rouge has reached climax! Wonder Woman is the victor!"

Wonder Woman didn't stop pumping her fingers into Rouge as she carried the Mobian out of the arena.

"And that folks is why you never gamble against an Amazon. Especially if sex is involved. Next up is Misty vs Pinkie Pie! Will the water gym leader best the G4 earth pony? Or will the best party pony show up the water trainer? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	36. Chapter 36

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, leader of the Cerulean city gym, first traveler with Ash Ketchum as well as Red, the red head with the proven silver tongue, Misty!" Misty waved as she entered the arena, receiving both applause and boos.

"And in this corner, the super duper party pony, the pink disaster of Ponyville that is immune to the forth wall, Pinkamena Diane Pie, better known as, Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie fired herself out of her party cannon, landing perfectly in the arena to the sound of the applause.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Pinkie paying more attention to the crowd, which was loving the attention. Misty was sizing Pinkie up. She knew she wouldn't be able to pull off the same trick again, so she would have to start getting creative with it.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Pinkie finally turned to face her opponent and Misty stripped herself down before the battle even started, "Begin!"

Pinkie bolted forward, only to stop when Misty cried out and recoiled, as though terrified. "Hey... what's wrong?" Pinkie asked, concerned. "P-please don't hurt me, please!" Misty pleaded fearfully. Pinkie bit her lip. She didn't know why Misty was scared, especially of her, but she wanted to help her, needed to, it was her instinct.

"I'm not going to hurt you.." Pinkie promised her, "We're just supposed to have fun." Pinkie said. "F-fun?" Misty asked, looking up at Pinkie. Pinkie nodded, "Pinkie Promise." She said.

Misty smirked inwardly, "H-how do I know you won't try to hurt me?" Misty questioned. "Well..how about I let you be in control?" Pinkie asked, "Would that make you feel better?" Misty nodded, "Yes, it really would."

"Then I'm all yours!" Pinkie said, laying on her back with her limbs out. Misty pounced on Pinkie, who's need to make sure everyone was happy and smiling outweighed her common sense. On some level, she knew she was being tricked, but she couldn't help it.

Misty began grinding her palm into Pinkie's slit, leaving kisses and small bites along Pinkie's neck. Pinkie moaned, enjoying the work on her. Misty could tell she liked it as her hand slowly got wetter from rubbing her. She switched tactics, pushing three fingers in slowly and pumping them in at a fast rate. Pinkie moaned louder, and Misty added a fourth.

Soon Pinkie wasn't even thinking straight, just allowing Misty to keep going so she could reach the edge of her building climax. Misty could tell she was gone, and get rougher, added a fourth finger and forcing her fingers in down to the knuckle as hard as possible. Pinkie groaned, cumming after several minutes of it.

"And Pinkie has reached climax! Misty is the victor!"

Misty stood and licked her fingers. She was still upset about not having gotten any time with a sex slave after her last victory, so she'd be sure to _really_ enjoy time with Pinkie.

"And so it seems underhanded tactics really are underrated. Next time is Amy Rose vs Squirrel Girl. Which of these two lovely furries will claim the day? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	37. Chapter 37

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, wielder of piko-piko weaponry, equal parts stalker and legitimate love interest depending on the source you go by and gateway furry to many gamers, Amy Rose!" Amy Stepped into the arena, posing for the crowd, which went wild from it.

"And in this corner, the resident Marvel furry, the somewhat shockingly powerful and yet still lesser known hero of that fandom's universe with possible ADHA, Squirrel Girl!" Squirrel Girl scurried up, climbing over the ropes and entering the arena, looking around excitedly.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Amy stretching herself so she would be ready, Squirrel Girl just trying to focus on where her opponent was in the first place.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Amy summoned a six inch dildo with her powers and Squirrel Girl finally spotted Amy, "Begin!"

Squirrel Girl bolted off towards Amy, who allowed herself to be tackled to tackled to the ground. Once she was down, she locked her legs around Squirrel Girl's waist and rolled her over, pinning her on bottom. Amy was strong, and was able to yank the top of Squirrel Girl's uniform easy. She tried to wrestle Amy off, but Amy had her pinned down.

Amy leaned down, sealing her lips around Squirrel Girl's left nipple and sucking on it hard, making her groan as the pleasure started to flow through her. Amy, seeing how incapacitated her opponent was, shifted her position so she could remove Squirrel Girl's bottoms as well and make use of the dildo she had spawned.

Squirrel Girl felt the tip of Amy's toy prodding at her now exposed slit, which had already gotten wet from the attention of her beasts. She had to do something fast. Think fast, Squirrel Girl got an idea. Her tail reeled up, Amy not noticing it behind her. Maneuvering it was a bit difficult, as Squirrel Girl couldn't see where she was aiming it and had to deal with Amy still pleasuring her, but she tried to focus, knowing this was her only shot.

Her tail pushed under Amy's dress, flipping it up and darting under it and into her underwear. It all happened in a flurry of motion that only lasted a second or two. By the time Amy realized anything had happened at all, she couldn't do anything about it; as she was already busy moaning from the soft, warm tail that had pushed it's way into her tight ass.

Amy dropped her toy, unable to fight it as Squirrel Girl flipped them over so she was on top and Amy was pinned; her ass still being tail fucked. Squirrel girl grabbed Amy's toy, pulling her panties down even further and ramming it into the pink hedgehog's now eager pussy. Amy couldn't handle the pleasure from both ends, especially not when Squirrel Girl leaned forward, kissing her hard.

Amy only lasted five minutes before screaming in bliss as she came.

"And Amy has reached climax! Squirrel girl is the victor!"

Squirrel Girl got up, picking Amy up with her and scurrying out of the arena back to her room to do lord only knew what to her.

"Well folks, it seems we've just discovered a whole new fetish! Next up is Anko vs Toph! Will the ninja girl sneak around the earth-bender's defenses? Or will the first metal-bender be the first Anko-bender to? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	38. Chapter 38

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, former apprentice to their series antagonist, possible dominatrix ninja with a clear for all to see adrenaline fetish, and yet somehow maintains a stable job as a director of the younger ninja, Anko!" Anko leapt into the arena excitedly.

"And in this corner, world's greatest earth-bender, world's first metal-bender, your first foot fetish crush, who'd probably crush you if you mentioned it, you know her as the blind bandit, Toph!" Toph carried herself into the ring on a floating stone, standing with her arms crossed.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Anko looking Toph up and down, her gaze lingering on her feet for some reason she couldn't quite explain even to herself, and Toph getting a 'look' at Anko through her seismic sense.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Anko drew a kunai knife and Toph got into an earth-bending stance, "Begin!"

Anko rushed Toph. She had the speed advantage, as Toph hadn't realized she would be so fast, and couldn't react in time. She used a kunai to remove Toph's uniform and underwear in three fast cuts. Anko wasn't dumb enough to go for a strike. She did her research and knew that if she kept going, Toph's senses would catch up and he'd be in rock shackles before she could even lay a finger on her, As much as she wouldn't mind it, hell she planned on asking Toph to hold her down with them and fuck her senseless after she won, she needed to win first.

Anko back up fast, taking a moment to admire Toph's body. Her chest was practically flat, but it suited her body, helping her 'cute tomboy' look. Her slender legs and round ass were definitely her best features. Anko didn't risk looking at Toph's feet, fearing she might get too caught up in staring at them to avoid attacks. There would be time for foot praise later.

Anko started moving fast. The arena was stone, so Toph had an extreme advantage. Luckily, Anko was fast, as was always able to keep of Toph's bending. At least, she was for awhile. One thing Anko hadn't taken into account was pattern recognition, and metal bending. Toph never seemed to be much of a strategist, it was just easier and simpler to just brute force your way through. But that didn't mean Toph _couldn't_ form a strategy. When she needed to, she was able.

Toph picked up on a pattern in Anko's movements. She followed it, and set her trap. She knew she couldn't just trip Anko up, being a ninja she would be able to slip away. So instead, Toph turned to metal bending. The moment Anko entered Toph's, for lack of a better term, 'line-of-sight', her kunais immediately shot out, becoming metal cuffs that wrapped around her ankles and connected them to her ankles. Anko was completely trapped in a matter of two seconds.

Toph walked over, taking her time removing Anko's clothes to give the crowd a show. While Toph couldn't quite admire the sight of Anko's naked body, her skin felt incredibly smooth, and Toph took no small bit of pleasure in plunging her tongue into the bound ninja girl's pussy.

Toph switched back and fourth between eating her pussy, and licking around inside her ass. She rammed her fist into wherever her tongue wasn't, making Anko cum in minutes.

"And Anko has reached climax! Toph is the victor!"

Toph removed the metal cuff, "You're pretty fast. probably would have won against most of the others." Toph congratulated Anko, Anko smiling, "Thanks, but um..." Anko blushed, "Would you mind..binding me again?"

Toph paused, then laughed, and bent the metal back around her, forming shackles, a collar, and a ballgag before walking her prize out of the ring.

"Looks like speed can only do so much against a tank! Next up is Pan vs Harley Quinn! Can the DBZ GT representative take the clowns apprentice? Or will the tomboy leave the arena as a drooling fuck toy? Find out next time on Yuri Tournament!"


	39. Chapter 39

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, one of our youngest combatants and still one of the sexiest main female characters from within her fandom, Pan!" Pan floated down to land on her feet in the arena.

"And in this corner, still off her fucking rocker, a formerly ever so pure worker in a mental hospital who now needs a mental hospital herself, Harley Quin!" Harley Quin cartwheeled into the arena, grinning madly at the crowd.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

"The two girls nodded, Pan looking over Harley Quin to search for weak points, Harley Quin licking her lips as she looked over Pan's body for a much different reason. "I love lolis~" Harley purred with a wink, making Pan blush and shudder.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Pan took up a defensive stance and Harley wriggled her tongue between two fingers, giving Pan another wink as she did, "Begin!"

Harley began skipping forward, as though care free. Pan stayed on her guard, ready to counter any attack she threw at her. Harley wasn't armed, so it wouldn't be too hard to-

Pan's train of thought was cut off as Harley's mallet hit the side of her face and sent her flying. She skidded across the arena floor, and looked up in shock, "What-the, how the-you were unarmed!"

"Ooh! Looks like Pan has fallen prey to a difference in animation style! DBZ almost never uses the magic satchel technique, whereas DC uses it all the time, allowing Harley to pull all sorts of fun things out of seemingly thin air!"

"She's right you know~" Harley purred, proving her point by taking a plus sized dildo out of her pocket, though at nine inches long and three inches thick there was no way it could have fit in her pocket.

Pan grit her teeth, jumping up and kicking Harley in the stomach. Harley, having grown to enjoy pain, moaned. She grabbed Pan's foot and pulled her to the ground, ripping off her shirt and bra, and biting down on her chest before she could retaliate.

"And Pan loses her top! And it looks like her sensitive chest is proving to be her undoing!"

Indeed, despite Pan's much greater strength, Pan was struggling to try and throw her off with the intense sensation shooting through her body from Harley's teeth and tongue attacking her nipples. Pan tried to force her off, but her senses were going crazy. Harley reached down, ripping off Pan's bottoms and putting on her oversized strap-on.

"W-wait, that's to b-AH!" Pan cried out s Harley thrust i as had as she could, taking no care to be gentle. Pan never stood a chance.

"And Pan has reached climax! Harley quinn is the victor!"

Harley either didn't hear, or didn't care that she'd won, and continued fucking Pan harder and harder on the arena floor.

"Um, guess she wants to get as much out of her reward as possible. Next time is Raven vs Android 18! Will technology overcome magic? Or will the sorceress dismantle the automaton? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	40. Chapter 40

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the sexiest robot this side of Undertale, she started out emotionally dead and learned to love over time, seriously don't fuck with her, Android 18!" A18 flew into the arena, waving politely into the crowd.

"And in this corner, the sexiest demon you'll see without peeking into the sketchier anime, she makes black magic look good and, you know, not evil, Raven" Raven floated in slowly, her eyes on A18.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, A18 beginning to run a scan on Raven and her body, Raven simply staring A18 down.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which A18 took up a stance to start moving fast, having scanned the magical energy within Raven, and Raven simply standing there, waiting, "Begin!"

A18 took off at a high speed. She wasn't capable of determining what kind of magic Raven possessed, but it was logical to assume that it couldn't be used on her if she stayed out of Raven's line of sight.

Raven stayed put, knowing she could stay where she was without there being a problem. A18 continued her fast paced, nearly untraceable movements. She bolted passed Raven, her plan being to grab her cloak and keep running to rip it off without staying in one place long enough for Raven to use her magic, but it was a tad bit too late.

A black magical tendril had coiled itself around A18's leg the moment she got within a few feet of Raven, and tripped A18 up. She hit the ground hard, but barely actually felt it. In a matter of seconds she was bound in the magical tendrils. Raven went over to her, flicking her wrist and causing A18's clothes to be ripping to bits and fall off her body.

"And Android 18 is completely naked! What's this? It seems Raven is matching her!"

Indeed, Raven willingly removed her cloak, as well as everything underneath it. Raven held her hand down between her legs, muttering something in the magical language as her eyes glowed. When the light faded, Raven had a massive, ten inch long fully erect cock sprouting from her pussy. Raven licked her lips, "I so rarely get to use my futa spell."

A18 tried to struggle, but couldn't do anything to stop the magical bindings form forcing her onto her back with her arms underneath her, her mouth covered, and her legs spread wide open; both exposing her, and revealing how wet she was already from the sight of Raven's spell.

Raven gripped A18's hips, thrusting her member in hard. A18 screamed against the magical gag, Raven moaning softly as she began pumping her cock into A18's surprisingly soft pussy, slowly at first, then getting faster, rougher, deeper. Raven pulled A18's hips back as she thrust forward make penetrate her as deeply as possible with each movement of her hips.

A18 couldn't do anything to free herself, or even distract herself from the pleasure. She came within minutes.

"And Android 18 has reached climax! Raven is the victor!"

Raven rearranged the magical binds so they tied A18 to her body, keeping her cock inside her as she stood up, "By the way, this spell only wears off when I want it to," Raven said, "And I can cum as often as I want without tiring out while it's in effect~" She added with a grin, A18 gulping as they left the area.

"There really is almost no defeating a futa I'm afraid. Next up Roxey vs Korra! Can the gym leader beat the avatar? Or will the bender bend the trainer? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"

* * *

 **Heya, Sinful here with a question for you. Yuri Tournament is far from over, but when it does eventually finish off, I was wondering if you would be interested in a neat little idea I had. Now, I try to keep the results of each match logical, but at this point it's clear that many of the battles are more decided by what would be most interesting as opposed to what would happen in an actual sex battle between the two characters. So...what would you say to a series specifically dedicated to answering the question of who would win in sex battles? Appropriately, it would be called Sex Battle, based on the Screwattack series Death Battle. Let me know what you think about this in the reviews, as well as whom you would like to see in a sex battle.**


	41. Chapter 41

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the first metal bending avatar, she learned how to undo blood bending power blockages while at the same time teaching millions how to subtly write a bisexual, Korra!" Korra stepped into the arena.

"And in this corner, she's the only gym leader who shows up to League meeting with an electric guitar on the off chance the problem requires a sick riff, and she's the only one I know who would actually seriously consider fucking a Garboder, Roxie!" Roxie jumped into the area, pumping her fist in the air to get the crowd hyped.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Korra smirking at the non-super powered girl, and Roxie smirking back, "Don't go easy on me~" Roxie said with a wink. Korra had to admit, she had energy. Korra could respect that.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Korra took up an air-bending stance and Roxie simply let her arms fall to her sides. "Begin!"

Korra took off on an air-scooter, looking to make this a quick victory. She was stopped when a Koffing blasted her with poison smoke, catching her off guard and knocking her to the grounded, letting the Garboder that was there grab and rip off her tip.

"And Korra has lost the top half of her clothing, her luscious tits are completely exposed!"

"Not bad." Roxie said, ogling Korra's breasts. "Hey, what the hell!" Korra questioned, "You can't use your pokemon!" Roxie shrugged, "Of course I can. They're my power, just like bending is yours. It's only a fair fight." She said, her Koffine, Garboder, and Scolipede around her.

Korra grumbled, supposing that was true. Koffing let out a haze of smoke screen, Scolipede knocking her to the ground and pushing an oversized member into her mouth. Korra gagged, unable to breath. The Garboder ripped off Korra's bottoms, leaving her completely naked. Roxie got between Korra's legs and started licking her pussy, moaning at the taste.

Korra groaned, moaning around the Scolipede's cock, moaning more when she felt the Koffing teasing her nipples with it's tongue. "Don't worry Korra, you'll get to fuck Garboder too after we win, I'll make sure you fuck all three of my pokemon." Roxie purred, pinching and squeezing Korra's clit with her fingers while she ate her out. Korra had to think, fast.

Poison smoke was everywhere, smoke was air, she could bend air. Korra lifted her hands, sending all the poisonous gasses back into the Koffing, who promptly began to glow, about to explode from all the chemical build-up. Korra knew that Koffing wouldn't actually be killed by the explosion, it was only called 'self destruct' because to energy released by it would knock him unconscious for awhile. For once, having a room near to Roxie's and hearing her endless bragging about her pokemon paid off.

Korra moved her hands again, sending the gas filled Koffing into the Garboder. Koffing exploded, and knocked them both out. Roxie noticed all of this, but knew she couldn't afford to stop, and kept pleasing Korra, even using her free hand to finger her ass.

Korra used her hands to squeeze her large tits around the Scolipede's thick member, massaging it while she sucked on it hard. The Scolipede groaned, cumming hard into Korra's mouth and onto her face and chest a few moments later.

"And the Scolipede has reached climax, disqualifying it from the match!"

The Scolipede was forced to leave the arena, freeing Korra. Roxie gulped, not really having a back up plan. "Be gentle?" She asked hopefully. "Maybe." Korra said, forming a strap-on out of metal that matched the Scolipede's cock in length and thickness. Roxie whimpered.

"And Roxie has reached climax! Korra is the victor!"

It had only taken about ten minutes, but Korra had no intention of being done with Roxie yet, and carried her out of the arena.

"Looks like the numbers advantage can only take you so far! Next up is Ten-Ten vs Mystique! Can the ninja girl defeat the former X-woman? Or will the shape shifter out class the weapon summoner? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	42. Chapter 42

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, weapons expert, almost definitely bondage expert as well if you ask me, and the top female ninja, and only female ninja, of team Guy, Ten-Ten!" Ten-Ten jumped into the area, several scrolls already packed and ready.

"And in this corner, the blue skinned, more or less perpetually naked, X-woman who's changed her allegiance more often than I've changed my sexuality, Mystique!" Mystique walked into the arena, already wearing nothing. She wouldn't need to.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Ten-ten counting the steps between her and Mystique, already forming a plan of attack, Mystique cycling through her memory, trying to recall which form she had been planning on taking for this match. She grinned when she remembered, pleased with herself.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Ten-ten got into her stance and moved one hand down to her scroll, and Mystique prepared to change form, her skin slowly starting to flip up, "Begin!"

Ten-ten leapt into the air. Her plan had been simple and fool-proof; use the twin-dragon technique to knock Mystique to the ground, then pin her and use various other scrolls to summon a strap-on, ball gag, hand cuffs, and fuck Mystique into submission. It would have worked perfectly, but right before Ten-ten would have activated twin dragon, she saw Neji in the place of Mystique.

Now, on some level, she immediately knew it wasn't Neji, because of course it wasn't. There was no logical why Neji, a male ninja who had accepting Ten-ten's participation in the tournament and even wished her luck in it would be standing in the arena for Yuri Tournament. But it wasn't the logical side of Ten-ten's brain that made her stop her attack. No, that impulse came from the instinctive side, the part of the brain that didn't care about logic or reason, the part that saw Neji in the arena and wasn't about to use twin dragon on him.

Now thrown off her balance, Ten-ten tripped up upon her landing, which let Mystique tackle her to the ground and use her slightly above average strength to rapidly remove her clothes.

"And Ten-ten is completely naked!"

Ten-ten tried not to focus on the visual, it wasn't Neji sucking on and massaging her tits with his nice, warm, hard cock poking teasingly against her pussy. She tried so hard to fight it, but it was pretty much over the moment Mystique pushed inside her. She missed Neji too much, and this was as close as she was going to get to seeing him for a long time more, so she may as well take it.

Seeing that Ten-ten wasn't going to struggle, Mystique wasted no time trying to make her submit, and focused entirely on fucking her, using her powers to form a second cock so she could fuck Ten-ten's ass and pussy at the same time. Ten-ten cried out in pleasure, muffled when Mystique forced her tongue into Ten-ten's mouth, taking completely control, and making Ten-ten cum a few minutes later.

"And Ten-ten has reached climax! Mystique is the victor!"

Mystique pulled out, returning to normal, and heading to exit the arena. "Follow pet." She called to Ten-ten, eager to test out her new toy.

"Looks like it's just too hard to resist someone who can take the shape of exactly what you desire. Next up is Cat Woman vs Jinx! Which thief will prevail? It's a DC throw down in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	43. Chapter 43

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, best known for her work in Teen Titans before it was rebooted (I certainly don't know her from anything else), Jinx!" Jinx stepped into the arena confidently, waving to the crowd.

"And in this corner, known from a variety of shows, comic books, movies, and video games, huh, almost like they're fixated on the girl dressed as a literal cat burglar with the top of her suit open, Cat woman!" Cat woman strutted into the arena, smirking.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave. We may have a double DC match here, but that doesn't change a thing."

Both girls nodded, Jinx crossing her arms as she looked Cat women over, Cat woman just grinning. The height difference between the two was clear even with them standing apart; Jinx only coming up to Cat woman's chest.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Jinx prepared her magic and Cat woman gripped her leather whip, "Begin!"

Jinx fired an energy bolt. The moment one of her magic attacks hit, the user would be bound to Jinx's bad luck until such a time as Jinx decided to free them. But the attack didn't hit, Cat woman dodging it with little effort. Jinx bit her lip, figuring it would take her a little more accuracy to hit this particular target. Nothing Jinx couldn't handle.

But Cat woman dodges the next bolt, and the next one, and the next one after that. With every missed attack, Cat woman got closer, and Jinx got more worried. The more worried she got, the more desperate she got to hit Cat woman, and the more desperate she got, the more she missed. Cat woman was finding the whole thing rather amusing, and couldn't wait to dismantle the little witch girl when she got close enough.

Which, as a matter of fact, came only a few minutes later. Now in range of Jinx, Cat woman was able to strike her with her whip. Three strikes landed in only a few seconds, each cutting off a little more of Jinx's clothing until she was standing naked.

"And Jinx had been stripped down!"

Jinx blushed at this, and crossed her arms to hide her more or less flat chest. With her arms crossed, she couldn't cast, and Cat woman was able to rush her without fear, pinning her down and tying her up quickly. When Cat woman got off of her, Jinx's hands were tied behind her back and her legs were tied together and the ankle and knee.

Cat woman got up and brought her whip down hard on Jinx's ass, making Jinx scream out as her ass began turning red. Another lash, then another, and Jinx's eyes began to tear up. More importantly, her pussy began getting wetter as well. Cat woman grinned, "Does someone like being punished for being such a bad girl~?" She questioned.

Jinx's face turned a deep red at the question. "Answer me bitch!" Cat woman shouted, lashing Jinx's ass again. Jinx cried out, "Yes!" She admitted against her will. "Yes what!?" Cat woman questioned, lashing Jinx again. "Yes Mistress!" Jinx yelped, giving in. She couldn't resist it and she knew it. Cat woman smirked, going over and jamming three fingers into Jinx's soaked pussy, fingering her hard. Jinx only held out for four minutes before cumming.

"And Jinx has reached climax, Cat woman is the victor!"

Cat woman untied Jinx, but wrapped her whip around Jinx's neck like a leash. "Let's go bitch." She ordered, walking out of the arena while Jinx crawled behind.

"Wow, guess that's what happens when two girls of the same fandom clash. Next up is Cream vs Hinata! A sex battle of the shy cuties! Will the bunny girl beat out the Hyuga? Or will the ninja girl take down the Mobian? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	44. Chapter 44

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the sweetest little bunny to come from Mobius, still somehow kept in an innocent and adorable light even after the kinky stuff she pulled to win her last match, Cream the rabbit!" Cream floated down into the arena, the audience awwing she she did.

"And in this corner, the best female character in all of Naruto (yeah I fucking said it, got a probelm? I'll fight you!), the character that made the shy girl thing actually work, Hinata Hyuga!" Hinata stepped into the arena, looking around at the crowd, and blushing when she saw them all cheering for her.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Cream waving at Hinata, and Hinata smiling, reassured that things would be okay from Cream's immediate kindness.

"If the combatants are set," There was a brief pause, both girls steeling themselves for the battle and staring each other down as best as they could without losing their nerve halfway through, "Begin!"

Cream took off into the air, Hinata leaping up after her. Hinata barely missed Cream's ears, but managed to grab her dress, pulling it off as she fell back to the arena floor.

"And already Cream is down to just her bra and panties!"

Cream blushed slightly, but she could handle it. She flew down at Hinata, but Hinata's reflexes were sharp, and she grabbed Cream right out of the air once she was in range. Cream whimpered as Hinata quickly removed the rest of her clothing, beginning to use her skilled fingers to tuck her.

"And Cream is caught! This may be it folks!"

Cream fell back on her cute appeal, though did so by accident, as she was genuinely distressed by the situation and the pout and saddened look she got were genuine. Hinata couldn't rightfully continue with Cream looking that upset. "I guess I never really had a chance huh?" Cream sniffed solemnly, "Oh well..."

Hinata knew how it felt to be in a situation like that, and hated to see such a cute little rabbit girl go through it as well.

"What's this?! Hinata is undressing herself!"

Hinata was completely naked, "Fair fight?" She asked. Cream smiled, and nodded. Hinata stayed on top though, and began grinding her pussy into Cream's, both moaning as she did so.

Hinata had made a small miscalculation however. The sound of Cream's moans, added to the soft feeling of her fut against Hinata's sensitive skin, not to mention Cream's overall superior endurance against Hinata, made a fair fight not so fair. Hinata wished she'd thought of this sooner, as now she was too close to her climax to stop herself no matter how much she wanted to.

"And Hinata has reached climax! Cream is the winner!"

"That was fun!" Cream exclaimed happily, taking Hinata's hand, "You don't have to stay in my room if you don't want to, but we'll have lots of fun if you do~"

"Cuteness wars never change, just involve more fur and raven haired girls. Next up is Erika vs Katara! Will the grass type over water type rule hold? Or will the water bender take down the grass gym leader? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	45. Chapter 45

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the best well known name in Celadon, she's way better in the game than in the show (seriously, the tv version was a sexiest bitch), Erika!" Erika entered the arena slowly and delicately with a smile.

"And in this corner, the most well known name in the southern water tribe, teacher of Avatar Aang, and the only animated example that comes close to being described as 'sexy Eskimo', Katara!" Katara walked confidently into the arena.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Katara giving a polite bow, and Erika returning it graciously.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Erika's hand fell to her waist to grip her pokeballs, and Katara made a similar motion to undo the cap on her water pouch, "Begin!"

Erika wasted no time with tricks or surprises, simply letting out her pokemon all at once immediately. Katara had been watching the other fights, and wasn't terribly surprised when the Tangela, Vileplume, Victreebel, and Bellossom appeared before her. Katara clicked her tongue, opening her three other water pouches. She'd been hoping to keep them secret, but desperate times called.

The Victreebel went down first. It had tried attacking with razor leaves, all of which Katara countered with her water before whip lashing the pokemon out of the arena. The Vileplume was trickier though, as she couldn't see it through the thick could of toxic air between her and in. Katara grouped all her water together into one large tendril and sent it into the haze, slamming it hard into the Vileplume and knocking her out.

The Tangela was a pain. It let out at least seven vines at once, which Katara could counter with her water tendrils, but then didn't have any other water left to work with. She was so pre-occupied thinking of how to deal with this, she didn't even notice the Bellossom until it reached around from behind her and began fingering her. Katara yelped in surprise and pleasure, her water tendrils starting to weaken against the Tangela's.

Katara wasn't about to be beaten by walking plants though, not again. After several seconds of struggling, Katara found a solution. A slightly risky and rather embarrassing one, but a solution. Katara flicked her wrists, and bent the liquid from her pussy up and around the Bellossom like handcuffs. The liquid then snaked its way down her body and into her pussy, where it literally began fucking her from the inside.

The Bellossom came in moments, and Katara added the liquid to her tendrils, throwing the Tangela out of the arena. With that done, Katara turned to Erika, who immediately lifted her hand into the air, "I forfeit."

This surprised Katara, "really?" Erika nodded, "Let's be honest here, what chance would I ever have against you on my own? Better I accept the outcome of this with honor. Thank you for an interesting fight Katara." Erika said, leaving the arena.

Katara was glad she had won, but was left slightly disappointed by the victory, as she hadn't gotten to touch Erika once and, seeing as those who forfeited didn't have to be sex slaves, likely never would.

"Huh, guess not everyone prefers to go down in a blaze of glory. Next time is Suki vs Lyra! Will the warrior bring down the anthropologist? Or will the unicorn take down the non-bender? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	46. Chapter 46

The combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, bae to Sokka of the water tribe, known for her role as a kyoshi warrior, deadly with a fan and sexy whether she's in or out of her war paint, Suki!" Suki entered the arena, giving a small wave to the crowd.

"And in this corner, human obsessed unicorn, lady of the lyre, discovered her best friend and possible sexual partner was actually a secret agent in episode one hundred of MLP, Lyra Heartstring!" Lyra entered the arena, smiling happily at everyone.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Suki moving her hand down to her fan, as she knew full well their usefulness in sex battles, and Lyra going still and quiet the moment she saw Suki and determined that yes, Suki was indeed a human.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Suki took up a stance to begin moving fast, and Lyra maintained her stock-still pose, as though unaware the match was about to start, "Begin!"

Lyra took off like a rocket, bolting towards Suki. Suki was surprised by the unicorn's speed, but wasn't about to be taken down so easily. She jumped up, Lyra passing underneath her and nearly getting thrown out of bounds by her own momentum. Lyra spun on her hooves, turning in time to see the fans Suki had thrown at her and stop them with her levitation.

Suki tackled the unicorn, intent on using the trick she'd seen Cat woman use on Celestia, but Lyra stopped using her magic immediately, before Suki could get a hold of her horn. Lyra's mind, temporarily brought back to normal by the need to avoid the fans, snapped back into anthropologist mode. This was a human. She needed to investigate.

Lyra flipped them over, pinning Suki underneath her.

"And Suki has been pinned! And undressed!"

Lyra's magic was easily strong enough to rip off Suki's clothing, admiring her luscious looking human body. She'd learned much about the human body from her last match, time to apply it here to test if it worked on all humans or just some.

Suki moaned as Lyra began using her hooves, mouth, and magic to dismantle her, easily finding her sensitive spots and assaulting them, even finding ones Sokka had never known about and exploiting them as well. Suki tried to struggle, tried not to give in, but realized that it was already over, and submitted.

"And Suki has reached climax! Lyra is the victor!"

Lyra didn't give her new subject time to say 'good match' before grabbing her and halling her off back to her room.

"May the gods have mercy on that poor girl. Next up is Luna vs Star Fire! Princess of Equestria vs princess of an alien world! Will the moon overcome the stars? Or will the Tamaranean bring down the alicorn? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	47. Chapter 47

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, one of the four reigning princesses of Equestria, recently confirmed to have not been born an alicorn (no seriously, it's canon now), ruler of the moon and the night sky, Princess Luna!" Luna flew down regally into the arena.

"And in this corner, hailing from a planet I'm not even going to attempt to pronounce, with more fire power and inexplicable random master of powers than any non-mary sue should be allowed to possess, Starfire!" Starfire floated into the arena excitedly.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Luna giving a regal bow, and Starfire politely returning the gesture as best she could with her body being bipedal and non-equine. This would be a battle between two equals.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Luna's horn lit up brightly with her magic and Starfire's hands and eyes began to glow with her own power, "Begin!"

Luna and Starfire both took off flying at the same moment, rushing towards the center of the arena. Starfire began shooting energy bolts at Luna, and Luna returned fire with her magic. One of Luna's magic bolts blasted off Starfire's top, exposing her sizable orange chest. Seconds later, the two collided in the center.

"And Starfire has lost her top! It seems the two are caught in a grapple!"

Being an alicorn, Luna had all the strength of an earth pony and then some, and could counter Starfire's strength fairly well. Even then, if it was just a matter of strength, Starfire would have been winning out immediately. But Luna's magic was a factor as well, and was holding Starfire back. Luna pushed forward, pinning Starfire beneath her, and using her magic to remove the rest of her clothing.

"And Starfire is completely naked!"

Starfire shot a blast of energy from her eyes, but Luna deflected it with a shield spell. She then moved down Starfire's body, plunging her tongue into Starfire's pussy and probing it deep. Starfire moaned loudly, and continued to try to escape, but it was no use. Being unable to even move, held entirely in place, caused Starfire to feel every moment of the pleasure.

Starfire wondered for a moment how a princess had gotten so good with her tongue, and decided she'd have plenty of time to ask, considering where she would be for the next couple days. Starfire cried out loudly, swearing in her native language as she came hard.

"And Starfire has reached climax! Luna is the victor!"

Luna released her magical grip on Starfire. Starfire saw Luna's mouth covered in her juices, and leaned forward to kiss her, tasting herself on Luna's lips. Luna smiled, knowing that Starfire would be quite a loyal pet.

"Looks like Alicorns remain difficult to break. Next up is Arelie vs May! Will the runner take down the coordinator? Or will this race be no contest for May? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	48. Chapter 48

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the soon to be top pokemon coordinator of the Hoenn region who will absolutely fucking murder you if you get between her and her dinner, May!" May stepped out into the arena, waving to the crowd.

"And in this character, still the best side character in the entirety of the Dragon Ball series (in my opinion at least, feel free to have your own), and in all of Dragon Ball Z as well (again, just an opinion), Arelie!" Arelie ran up to the arena and jumped into it excitedly.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, May wondering which of her pokemon she should use, Arelie unsure of what the red and white balls hanging from May's belt even were.

"If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which May's hand dropped down to her belt of pokemon, and Arelie got into a running stance, "Begin!"

May let out the five pokemon she had brought with her, her Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Munchlax, and Glacieon. Arelie was surprised by this, but still took off running at top speed. The Skitty and Beautifly were easily taken out, just a rush and a kick sent the light weights out of the ring and disqualifies them. The other three were harder to handle though, especially with them all attacking at once.

Between the fire and ice, and the physical attacks from Munchlax, it was a mess. Thankfully, what Arelie lacked in combat skills, she made up for in ridiculous speed. She managed to trick Glacieon and Blaziken into attacking each other by strategic movements, and after they had knocked each other out, all she had to do was begin circling Munchlax, moving too fast for the pokemon to keep track of her until she managed to kick it and send him flying out of the arena.

And then there was May.

"And May has stripped down entirely!"

May knew she was done for without her pokemon, but as a true pokemon coordinator, she was going to go down in style. Arelie undressed quickly, rushing over to her. May began to, for lack of a batter word, dance. The movements were slow, but they were so graceful they allowed her to keep avoiding Arelie's rushing charges.

Eventually, Arelie just got annoyed with it. She held perfectly still for several seconds, then pounced the moment she saw her opening. She latched her lips around May's nipples, and used her feet to rub against May's pussy. May moaned, squirming beneath her. Arelie was smaller than May, and if it weren't for the skill Arelie had with her feet, she would have been able to push her off.

As it was, with the pleasure building up inside her, she couldn't do much more than wait for it to rush out.

"And May has reached climax! Arelie is the victor!"

May was panting, and was about to compliment Arelie on her skill before Arelie grabbed her and sped off with her too fast for her to say anything.

"Don't make fun of super speed folks, it'll fuck you up. Next up is Sonia vs Launch! Will the sister of Sonic bring down the living arsenal? Or will the bipolar bitch beat out the Sonic Underground commander? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	49. Chapter 49

The combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, one of the leading three of the Sonic Underground, member of the prophesied Council of Four that overthrew the tyrannical ruler Dr. Robotnik, Sonia Hedgehog!" Sonia jumped, twirling gracefully into the arena before giving a bow to the audience.

"And in this corner, the second best Dragon Ball side character, and one of the only characters who came make bipolar multiple personality disorder sexy and sneezing terrifying, Launch!" Launch, currently blue haired, stepped into the arena, smiling pleasantly.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Launch waving kindly to Sonia, and Sonia returning the politeness with a small curtsy.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Sonia's hand moved to her medallion, and Launch tilted her head in confusion at the necklace's glowing, "Begin!"

Sonia rubbed her medallion, summoning her piano in weapon form, set to the lowest possible level of course, and began firing. Launch, in her present state, couldn't even dodge very well, and Sonia's blasts made short work of firing off her clothes.

"And Launch is down to her bra and panties already!"

Launch blushed madly, and made an effort to cover herself as ashes from the parts of her clothes that were burned off rose. Sonia grinned, putting away her weapon and super spinning over. The spin allowed her to both get in close quickly, as well as remove the last of Launch's clothing without even trying.

"And Launch is completely naked!"

There was only one issue Sonia hadn't accounted for. Her super spin, naturally, changed the air current, sending the ashed from the clothing back up into the air, and towards Launch's face.

"Ah...ah...ACHOO!"

The crowd gasped as Launch's hair turned from blue to blonde, and her body seemed to change, becoming slightly more muscled in an instant. Launch reached into the super spin, stopping it with her hand. She knew that Sonia's gun would be an issue, and pulled off the medallion, throwing it out of the arena. launch had no idea that Sonia couldn't use _any_ of her powers without the medallion, that much was just a happy accident on her part.

Sonia gulped as Launch barred down on her, cracking her knuckles with a distinctly perverted look in her eyes.

"And Sonia has been completely undressed! That has to be the fasted undressing in Yuri Tournament history!"

Launch threw Sonia to the ground, the purple furred hedgehog landing on her hands and knees. "Nice ass princess." Launch said with a smirk, slapping Sonia's ass hard before jamming three fingers knuckle deep into her pussy. Sonia cried out, her body enjoying the rough treatment far more than she wanted to.

Launch laughed at this, pumping her fingers hard and fast, then adding a forth. Withing a few minutes Launch was fisting Sonia with all of her strength. Sonia wanted to retaliate, but without her medallion, there was nothing she could do. Feeling her arms give out under her, Sonia gave in to the pleasure and just let it happen.

"And Sonia had reached climax! Launch is the victor!"

Launch stood up, throwing Sonia over her shoulder. No telling how long she would be in control before the blue took over again, so she planned to have as much fun with her new toy as she could until then.

"Don't piss off Launch folks. Next up is Ty lee vs Enchantress! It'll be pressure points vs magic in the last match of the secondary rounds of Yuri Tournament!"

* * *

 **I'm curious. I've already told you in this and the previous chapter who my fave Dragon Ball side characters were, what about you? Who do you think they should have kept and added to Dragon Ball Z? The idea of grown up Arelie...sorry, I lost my train of thought there for a second.**


	50. Chapter 50

The combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, blocker of chakra, ditziest of the former villains, sexy acrobat extraordinaire who is no doubt a fucking hurricane in bed, Ty Lee!" Ty Lee flipped over the side of the arena, landing perfectly on her hands before dropping onto her feet.

"And in this corner, also on the villain's side and with no redemption in sight, user of magic and queen of green that even Loki thinks goes a little too far, Enchantress!" The Enchantress floated into the arena, looking down at Ty Lee distastefully.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Light combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, and battling is allowed, if it must come down to it, though if your opponent tags out, you let them up. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends two nights as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Ty Lee stretching out her limbs in preparation for the match, and Enchantress merely smirking at the girl in front of her, as though the thought of her thinking she had a chance was amazing.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Ty Lee got into position to begin moving, and the Enchantress didn't move a muscle, as though not even the slightest bit worried, "Begin!"

Ty Lee began cartwheeling towards Enchantress, who teleported away the moments she got close. This repeated several times until Enchantress got annoyed with it and flicked her wrist, undressing Ty Lee instantly and forcing her to the ground with her legs spread as wide as they could go; that is to say, all the way behind her head. Enchantress removed her own clothes carefully and cast a spell, giving herself a cock. Not a fake rod made of magic, and actually, nine inch cock.

Ty Lee whimpered when Enchantress began fucking her, going dry into her ass and savagely fucking it without mercy. She only lasted about ten minutes.

"And Ty Lee has reached climax! Enchantress is the victory! Enchantress' matches don't seem to last very long. She might just have the magical prowess to take the whole tournament! We'll see how she and the others are treating their slaves next time on Yuri Tournament!"


	51. Chapter 51

"Alright everyone, it's time to look back on the victors of the secondary rounds of Yuri Tournament before we move on to the next stage of the event!"

"I don't know who gave Wonder Woman that plus sized strap-on, but Rouge isn't gonna be walking, flying, or speaking any time soon!"

"Still, Rouge will be better off than Pinkie Pie. I don't know how Pinkie has managed to remain conscious after THAT much sex and BDSM for two days straight, but it's starting to look like even Pinkie isn't enjoying this party anymore."

"O-oh g-god! More~!" "I think Squirrel Girl is the first winner of the secondary round to put her slave's pleasure before her own. Or maybe she just really enjoys eating people out, who knows."

Anko's hands were cuffed behind her back, her eyes blindfolded, and her mouth stuffed with a metal ball gag while Toph rammed her ass and pussy with massive stone strap-ons. Both were cumming constantly from it."I think that one is fairly self explanatory!"

"P-please!" Pan begged, panting as Harley hammered into her pussy with her ten inch dildo, which let out small shocks with every thrust, "I-I need a break!" "A break?" Harley questioned, slamming in harder for a bigger shock, "We've only been going three hours! We've still got another two to go before we're at the midway point!" "And that is why psychos are usually not given this much power."

"Harder! Harder~!" Android 18 screamed as Raven fucked her, the futa spell still going with a magic tendril fucking the android's ass. "Looks like A18 got used to it eventually, very used to it by the look of things!"

"Fuck yeah! More! Don't you dare stop!" "Sounds like Roxie was a bit more in bed than she was on the battlefield, and now it's Korra who needs to keep up!"

"Deeper bitch! Make mistress cum again and maybe I'll let you get off!" "Looks like Mystique really does love being in charge!"

"AH! F-fuck! I-it hurts!" "Good!" Cat Woman shouted, lashing Jinx's body again. "Jinx doesn't seem to have gotten used to such rough treatment 'll learn to love it. Probably."

"O-oh god~!" Hinata and Cream moaned in unison, their pussy grinding together hard as they came together, making out affectionately as they went. "I'm not sure if those two are cute or sexy together, but they aren't stopping any time soon!"

"Katara is alone this round, as Erika forfeited, but she'll have her chance to make a sexy slave out of her next combatants!"

"I don't feel comfortable discussing what Lyra is currently doing to Suki. All I can say is they're both moaning, the entire room reeks of sweat and other fluids, and Lyra has a LOT of new data on humans. Let's leave it at that."

"Does Mistress want me to suck on her horn again?" Starfire asked excitedly, "Yes. Make Mistress cum hard and I'll let you choose which hole it goes in next~" Luna replied. "Looks like they're both enjoying Starfire's enslavement here!"

"O-oh god, yes! More!" Arelie moaned as May sucked on her shockingly sensitive toes. "Looks like they've both delved deep into a shared foot fetish. Oh well, at least they're both enjoying."

"Sonia lost consciousness after day one, but Launch still hasn't stopped! She wasn't kidding about getting her time's worth of fun with the poor pink/purple hedgehog!"

"And finally there's Enchantress and Ty Lee. Enchantress refused to let us know just what the fuck she's been doing to Suki, but we did learn that she's gone mind broken, so it's probably been one rough ride!"

"Yuri Tournament is in full swing, and the third round is about to begin! Next time, we kick off the tertiary rounds with Wonder Woman vs Misty! So don't miss the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	52. Chapter 52

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, she goes by many names, wonder-stripper, wonder-babe, America-themed prostitute, lady Superman (even though that title is bullshit), Wonder Woman!" Wonder Woman flew down into the arena.

"And in this corner, water gym leader in some universes, sister to the true water gym leader in others, sometimes no-nonsense and other times kind of a slut, Misty!" Misty stepped into the arena, waving to the crowd.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, Just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Now alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

The two girl nodded, Wonder Woman smiling at her opponent, Misty just smirking. "If the combatants are set," Wonder Woman took a stance to get moving, Misty just leaned against the ropes, "Begin!"

Misty let out her pokemon, Staryu, Starmie, Politoed, Psyduck, Corsola, and Goldeen. All were in their pokemorph, or anthro/human-like, forms, and stood naked between Wonder Woman and Misty. Misty gave the order, and the pokemon rushed Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman was strong, and could take out the pokemon easily, but she was having a hard time taking out so many at once, especially once Psyduck began doing psychic type attacks, which broke the laws of physics as Wonder Woman understood them. None of them attempted to actually pleasure or make Wonder Woman cum, just battle her and keep her away from their trainer. It was almost like they were a...

Wonder Woman realized too late that it was a distraction, and Misty had already begun her plan. The Psyduck had used his psychic abilities to take away Wonder Woman's weapons, including her lasso of truth, which Misty promptly used to tie the heroine up while she was busy with the pokemon. Wonder Woman struggled, but she was trapped within her own unbreakable, magical lasso that would force her to speak any truth she had. And Wonder Woman had a lot of hidden truths, about the Amazons, about the gods, about the Justice League; and Misty knew it.

"Surrender, and I won't make you sell out your entire team." Misty said with a smirk. Wonder Woman glared in anger, but she didn't have any choice. "I give." Wonder Woman said through her teeth.

"And Wonder Woman has surrendered! Misty is the victor!"

Misty released Wonder Woman, who flew off in irritation and shame and being forced to surrender. Misty wouldn't get to play with her, but she would get to advance, that was all that mattered to her.

"It seems Misty is rapidly becoming the villain of this series folks! Why? Fuck it! Next up is Toph vs Squirrel Girl! Will the Blind Bandit bring down the furry super heroine? Or will the energetic squirrel woman run circles around the earthbender? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	53. Chapter 53

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, The Blind Bandit, the world's greatest earth-bender and the world's very first living metal bender, Toph!" Toph levitated herself into the arena on a bounder, waving to where she sensed the crowd sitting.

"And in this corner, pretty much the only human character I've ever seen in animation/comics that has managed to make squirrels seem sexy, part of the long line of heroes who are most likely closet furries, Squirrel Girl!" Squirrel Girl jumped into the arena, her eyes darting around the place.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, Just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Now alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Toph tapping her foot and crossing her arms confidently, Squirrel Girl tilting her head in confusion at the short blind girl in front of her, wondering if she would get yelled at for beating her.

"If the combatants are set," There was a pause, "Excuse me," Squirrel Girl interrupted, "If I tackle and fuck a blind girl, does it count as rape or is it still allowed?" Squirrel Girl had good intentions, really she did, but she didn't see what was wrong with asking this with Toph within earshot. "It's fine, you're in a tournament remember?" Squirrel Girl nodded, "Thank you."

"Begin!"

Squirrel Girl rushed at Toph. The girl couldn't see her, so she might as well try to get it over with quickly. Toph took a stance, and sent a metal cord at Squirrel Girl. Seeing the shiny thing flying at her, Squirrel Girl paused, then ducked, and didn't notice the cord turn in midair, locking around her legs and knocking her to the ground. Toph walked over, binding Squirrel Girl's arms with stone. Toph pushed her over with her foot, then ground her foot into the furry girl's face.

Toph was a tad bit confused when Squirrel girl began to willingly suck on her toes, and by how much she seemed to enjoy it. 'Does she remember this is a battle?' Toph wondered. She shrugged, her tongue felt good on her foot. Once it was clean, she moved it down and began rubbing her heel into Squirrel Girl's crotch. She moaned, bucking her hips to rub her pussy harder against Toph's foot, seemingly wanting to get off fast as well.

Toph was hesitant, but at no point did Squirrel Girl fight back; she just laid back and took it, cumming a few minutes later.

"And Squirrel Girl has reached climax, Toph is the victor!"

"What was that about?" Toph asked as Squirrel Girl began licking her own juices off of Toph's foot. "I knew I was going to lose the moment you caught me in the bindings, figured I might as well have a little fun." Squirrel Girl said with a smile.

"I guess Squirrel Girl goes with the 'if you can't beat 'em, join'em' philosophy. Next up is Harley Quinn vs Raven! It's a DC Universe sex battle in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	54. Chapter 54

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, now dawning her iconic Batman the animated series form, still the sexiest voice she's ever had if you want my opinion, Harley Quinn!" Harley Quinn, in her animated series form, stepped into the arena, waving to the adoring crowd.

"And in this corner, still in her usual Teen Titan's form, probably because it's both the most well known and most effective for this kind of contest, Raven!" Raven floated over the edge of the arena and landed gently on her feet with seemingly little effort.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, Just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Now alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Harley Quinn pulling her mallet seemingly out of thin air, Raven not moving a muscle. "If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Harley Quinn first posed for a picture with both hands on her mallet before hefting the weapon over her shoulder, and Raven's eyes and hands became covered in a dark magic aura, "Begin!"

Raven started off simple, firing off a small magic bolt. Harley swung her mallet, nailing the bolt and sending it back at Raven at twice the speed she had thrown it. Raven put up a shield, defending against the return projectile, only for Harley's mallet to smash against the magical barrier the moment after the bolt collided. This left Raven in a bad predicament. Her magic would make dealing with Harley rather easy, but if tried to use it for another other than the shield, the shield would break on the very next hit and Harley's mallet would hit her.

Raven didn't know if she could remain conscious for that strong a direct strike, nor was she certain that her magic tendrils could grab Harley before the cartoonishly large and fast weapon collided with her. Raven took a deep breath, focusing on her shield, and waiting. A few moments later, she forced the shield to expand the moment that Harley rose her mallet again, pushing the crazed clown girl back far enough that she could drop the shield safely.

Harley didn't seem to think that anything about this would end badly, and just rushed Raven again, getting caught almost instantly in Raven's dark magic tendrils. Raven smirked, her tendrils ripping Harley's clothes off, holding her hands behind her back, covering her mouth, and forcing her legs open in a just a few seconds.

"And Harley is completely naked and bound! Can she escape this?"

Harley squirmed, but the magic binds couldn't be broken, not by Harley in her current state. Raven moved between Harley's legs, opening her cloak, lowering her uniform, and casting the spell that gave her a magic cock. Raven licked her lips, grabbing Harley's hips and thrusting hard into her tight pussy. Harley groaned against the magic gag, which began to push inside her mouth and throat to further make her submit.

Harley tried to resist or escape, or at the very least hold out until Raven came first, but Raven had control over her magic cock spell, and currently had it set to only half pleasure. To make sure Harley came first, she formed a second magic cock and forced it into Harley's ass, which shockingly seemed to be virgin. Harley gagged hard, her eyes rolling back as she came hard.

"And Harley Quinn has reached climax! Raven is the victor!"

Raven released Harley, only for her to immediately cry, "Don't stop!" Raven was confused for a moment, watching Harley squirm, "It felt so good, put it back in my ass! Please!" Harley begged. Raven grinned, promising Harley she'd fuck her ass with both magic cocks at once when they got back to her room, and Raven would go up to full pleasure so she could test how much cum she could pump into her tight hole.

"Looks like magic beats madness folks! Next up is Korra vs Mystique! Can the Avatar bring down the shape-shifter? Or will the mutant soy dismantle bridge to the spirit world? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	55. Chapter 55

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the only star of an Avatar series that could consistently enter the signature Avatar state at will (even though continuity wise she shouldn't be able to if she was fucking cut off from the past Avatars), Korra!" Korra jumped into the arena to the crowd's applause.

"And in this corner, blue skinned and beautiful, she's won two matches through the power of changing her own gender, which kinda makes her a little OP for this kinda thing, Mystique!" Mystique walked confidently into the arena.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, Just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Now alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, neither giving the other any clues, both remaining quiet and still, which was killing Korra, even knowing that it was necessary. "If the combatants are set," There was a pause, Korra getting into a water bending stance and Mystique's skin beginning to shift slowly, "Begin!"

Korra sent a tendril of water at Mystique, who dodge it gracefully, her body shifting to make her identical to Asami, completely naked. She was planning to follow her usual strategy, but there was one small issue that didn't quite fit into her plan. Blaze had always been submissive to Silver, hence her melting so easily in his grip when Mystique took his form. Same principle for Tenten and Neji.

But Mystique had gotten cocky here, feeling that her plan was foolproof, as it had won twice in a row. She hadn't waited until Korra was in her grip to take Asami's form, which meant that even if she did get a hold of Korra, she wouldn't submit any faster because of it. But honestly, she wouldn't have anyway.

Korra was most certainly not submissive with Asami. Quite the opposite in fact. Korra got an almost sadistic grin, moving her hands fast. Mystique could dodge the water coming from behind her, jump to avoid the earth shooting up from below, and twirl away from the metal straps the Korra threw at her. But she couldn't even see the blast of air that Korra had fired, and even if she had, she couldn't have avoided it without landing in one of the other elemental attacks.

The wind knocked Mystique to the ground, where her body was bound in stone. The stone forced Mystique to stay on her knees, her hands behind her head. She still had Asami's form, hoping that Korra wouldn't be able to do any harm to her loved one. This theory was proven wrong when Korra used her fire to turn the metal strap, now in the form of a paddle, red hot before she smacked it against Mystique's exposed ass with all her might, leaving a red welt on her white flesh of it as it bounced from the blow.

Mystique screamed in a mix of pain an minutes masochistic pleasure. Instantly losing focus, Mystique's body returned to her normal form. Korra could see that Mystique, having realized that the only string to her bow was failing, was about to fail. Korra jammed a metal gag into Mystique's mouth before she could, causing the mutant to whimper as Korra spread her ass cheeks with her hands, lining up the three inch thick, ten inch long stone strap-on Korra had formed. Without even attempting to lubricate the massive shaft, Korra thrust forward, using earth bending to force the toy forward and air bending to move her hips.

Mystique's eyes watered and she screamed into the gag as her ass was forcibly stretched apart, the shaft getting all the way to the base in one thrust. Korra smacked her ass hard with the hot paddle, and began thrusting hard. Mystique gave in within a few moments.

"And Mystique has reached climax! Korra is the victor!"

Korra picked Mystique up and threw her over her shoulder, keeping the stone toy in her ass so her gaping entrance wouldn't close back up. She and Asami were going to have fun with her.

"Never impersonate the Avatar's girlfriend folks! Next up is Cream vs Cat Woman! Will the Mobian's charm hold up against the DC anti-hero? Or will this just be a true to life scene of a rabbit vs a cat? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	56. Chapter 56

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the cutest and probably least innocent of the Sonic girls here, never trust someone who get a robot baseball player aroused (scenes from Sonic X sure do sound weird out of context huh?), Cream!" Cream floated into the arena.

"And in this corner, part time vigilante, part time jewel thief, she might just actually not know how to properly zip up her leather jump suit, Cat Woman!" Cat Woman stepped into the arena, hips swaying as she did.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, Just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Now alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Cream waving sweetly to Cat Woman, Cat Woman grinning and waving back with her fingers. "If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which Cream's ears lifted slightly so she could take off flying, Cat Woman's hand falling to her whip, "Begin!"

Cream took off into the air, Cat Woman's whip immediately wrapping around her ankle. Cream yelped as Cat Woman yanked her whip down, making Cream slam into the ground. Dazed, Cream was only vaguely aware of Cat Woman undressing her. When her lucidity fully returned, she was completely naked, her wrists strapped with her ankles with leather straps. Cat Woman had placed her so her ass and pussy would be clearly exposed to the audience. Cream blushed madly, blushing harder when Cat Woman began whipping her.

Cat Woman alternated between whipping her ass hard, leaving painful red lash marks across her small rear, and more gently whipping at her pussy, sending jolts of pleasure through the rabbit girl's body. There were certainly quicker ways to make Cream cum, but Cat Woman found this way to be the most entertaining, as it was the most strenuous and humiliating for Cream.

Cream's cries of pain and small moans of pleasure were cute and sweet, which resulted in harder lashed from Cat Woman. Fifteen lashes in, Cream came hard in full view of the audience.

"And Cream has reached climax! Cat Woman is the victor!"

Cat Woman didn't untie Cream, just picked her up and haled her off to do lord only knew what to her.

"Looks like Cat Woman will be eating rabbit tonight folks! Next up is Katara vs Lyra! Will the water-bender be able to bend the unicorn over? Or will another human become victim to Lyra's studies? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	57. Chapter 57

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, she was the last water-bender of the southern water tribe, teacher to two separate Avatars and one of the first animated characters I've ever wanted to fuck, Katara!" Katara stepped into the arena, waving politely to the crowd.

"And in this corner, she's still crazy, her 'best friend' and totally not (definitely) girlfriend turned out to be a secret agent with a fake name, she'll get to earth one day, Lyra Heartstrings!" Lyra trotted out onto the arena.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, Just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Now alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Katara giving a polite bow to Lyra, who just started at Katara and licked her lips, making Katara shiver slightly. "If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Katara's hands moved slowly to draw the water out of their holding sacks and Lyra just stared, not seeming to notice the water tendrils at all, "Begin!"

Lyra rushed Katara, who held her back with her water tendrils. Lyra could use magic to break the tendrils apart, but they just reformed again just as easily. Katara had watched Lyra's other battles, and knew that it would be over if the green unicorn got her hooves on her body. Her lifted Lyra into the air with her water tendrils, working several of them into her pussy, then her ass as well. Lyra writhed, but didn't seem to be getting off very fast. if she didn't, there was a chance that Lyra could break free.

Katara, realizing that Lyra's whole kink was humans and human costumes, undressed and began to finger herself gently while more tendrils worked their way inside her mouth and throat. Lyra gagged, but the sight of the sexy human using her sexy human fingers to rub her sexy human pussy was too good to look away, and she gradually began to give in to the water tendrils that fucked her savagely, making her scream out in pleasure after a few minutes.

"And Lyra has reached climax! Katara is the victor!"

Katara lowered Lyra to the ground. The unicorn didn't seem upset at losing, and even seemed excited at being the sexy human's sex toy.

"She's basically just the human version of Temmie from Undertale huh? Anyway, next up is Arelie vs Luna! Will being a character from Dragon Ball be enough for her to overcome an alicorn? Or will the magic of the night be too much for her to outrun? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	58. Chapter 58

The two girls walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, outrunning Super Saiyan god Goku backwards (just a joke calm the fuck down) and looking damn cute while she's doing it, Arelie!" Arelie ran up and jumped into the arena.

"And in this corner, princess of the night, though techniqually both she and her sister are queens, alicorn ruler of Equestia who's currently in her anthro body, Luna!" Luna, walking on two legs in her anthro alicorn pony form, flew down into the arena.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, Just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Now alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Arelie looking over the tall alicorn woman, who stood over six feet tall and was already wearing nothing, Luna not seeming to understand why Arelie was staring at her chest so intently. "If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Arelie got into a running stance and Luna's horn began to glow faintly, "Begin!"

Arelie took off running, faster than Luna's eyes could follow. She ran in a circle around the anthro princess, leaving after-images of herself until the ring around her was a blur of movement. But thankfully, Luna didn't need to see her. Her horn glowed bright, forming a ball of moonlight that expanded outward around her. Arelie, unprepared for this, ran directly into the ropes of the arena, causing her to be shot through the air, sling-shot style.

Arelie was caught by Luna's magic and held in the air as her clothes were removed quickly with levitation.

"And Arelie has been completely undressed! Can the speedster get away?"

Arelie very decidedly could not get away. She could move her legs, but no matter how fast she did, was more pretty much just going nowhere extremely quickly. Eventually she got bored and held still. Luna grinned at this, using her magic to massage across Arelie's body to find all the sensitive spots. Aside from the usual spots, Luna found that Arelie's feet were very susceptible to pleasure.

With that discovered, Luna gripped Arelie's hips, buried her tongue in Arelie's pussy, and used her magic to massage her feet and grope her chest. Arelie squirmed and moaned, her legs quivering at the pleasure. The straw that broke her was the heat of Luna's glowing horn, which she felt against her clit before she moved her head forward and brushed her horn against the sensitive nub.

"And Arelie had reached climax! Luna is the victor!"

"That was fun." Arelie panted, smiling as Luna lowered her to her feet so she could walk with Luna back to her room.

"Looks like magic still beats speed. Next up is Launch vs Enchantress! The bipolar commando maid will face off against the magical villain, next time, in the last round before the quarter finals!"


	59. Chapter 59

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, at constant risk of molestation from Master Roshi, and thanks to the rules of these round, now given complete control over which form she's in, Launch!" Launch, in her blonde form, stepped into the arena, waving to the crowd.

"And in this corner, with all the magical power to stop or create a nuclear warhead, green glowing bitch with BS spells that serious fuck up the target, Enchantress!" The crowd booed as Enchantress floated into the arena.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons may be used, same goes for special abilities. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, Just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Now alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

The two girls nodded, Launch smirking at Enchantress, whose expression remained stony and unreadable. "If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Launch lifted her trusty machine gun and took aim while Enchantress did nothing more than lift her right hand, "Begin!"

Launch immediately opened fire, sending a bullet storm at Enchantress, all of which bounced off her magic aura as though they were nothing at all. This pissed Launch off, and her solution was a simple one: more bullets.

More bullets, however, was not an adequate plan. Soon, Enchantress grew bored. She flicked her wrist, blasting Launch's clothes off and forcing her into her blue haired form. Finally, she cast a summoning spell, spawning a Ropa.

 _Ropa, a parasitic monster best described as a 'sentient series of tentacles'. The creature feeds both on female sexual fluid and the emotional energy created by the female it has latched onto being in a state if dress. To cause both, the rape the female in such a way that the body is forced to cum while the woman feels only pain._

The Ropa latched onto Launch, ensnaring her and immediately forcing into every available orifice in her body.

"And Launch has reached climax! Enchantress is the victor!"

Enchantress didn't remove the Ropa, just commanded it to make Launch follow her back to her room.

"Should we..you know...limit her? No? Okay..well, we'll be looking at all the winners of these last rounds before proceeding to the quarter finals of Yuri Tournament!"


	60. Chapter 60

"Before we move on to the quarter finals of our lovely Yuri Tournament, let's take a look at how the winners of the previous round are doing."

"Misty, once again, is left without a partner because of her strategy of making her opponent forfeit the match rather than win through sex. It's an underhanded tactic, and an unsatisfying one as well, but if Misty thinks she can make it to the top that way, more power to her."

"Harder! More!" Squirrel Girl screamed, moving her hips hard against Toph's double-sided metal dildo. Toph groaned, making the toy pump deeper into both of them, with some effort. "Looks like both Squirrel girl and Toph love it rough."

Raven slammed her hips against Harley Quinn's with all her might, the sound of Harley's screams filling the air as she hilted two massive magic cocks in her ass, stretching the tight hole apart as three magic tendrils fucked her pussy at the same time. "I don't think Harley Quinn will be able to go back to just the Joker after this folks. I'll bet money she tries to hook up with Bane."

"How's her tongue~?" Korra asked, making the stone cock in Mystique's ass to vibrate as she ate the blue mutant out. "Her tongue is amazing~" Asami moaned, "She can shape-shift to make it as long as she wants~" "Not bad. She tastes great to~" Korra said, biting down on her clit, making Mystique groan against Asami's pussy. "Aw, you know what they say: couples who double team together stick together."

"Say it louder!" Cat Woman demanded, lashing Cream's stomach. The rabbit's feet were just barley touching the ground, as her wrists were chained to the ceiling and she had to stand on her tip-toes or just hand there, which made her wrists hurt. Her ears were tied in a bow so she couldn't use them to fly away. "I-I'm Mistress' filthy cum bunny.." Cream said, blushing fiercely and looking down in embarrassment at saying it. "Louder!" Cat Woman repeated, lashing Cream's chest hard, leaving a red mark over her small nipple and making her cry out in pain, "I-I'm Mistress' filthy cum bunny!" "I'm not sure if I should stop this or not."

"See? Doesn't it feel much better this way~?" Katara asked Lyra, who had entered her anthro form. Lyra nodded, moaned as Katara moved her hips, grinding their pussies together. The room filled their moans before they began making sound heatedly. "It seems even in losing, Lyra is learning more about humans."

"A-again please~" Arelie asked through her moans. Luna giggled, making the riding crop she'd summoned smack the bottom of Arelie's feet again. She didn't understand why she enjoyed it so much, but it made her eat Luna's pussy even more vigorously, so Luna saw no problem in indulging. "It seems Arelie is taking to the royal family quite nicely. Quid pro que and all that."

"Well, I tried to look in on what was happening with Enchantress and Launch. I opened the door, saw a squid monster laying eggs in Launch's ass, and I fucking closed the door again. Enchantress is a kinky bitch."

"And that's all for now, but don't worry. Next up is Misty vs Korra, and Korra is still looking for payback for Asami. It's a sex battle grudge match, next time on Yuri Tournament!"


	61. Chapter 61

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"Welcome everyone to the quarter finals of Yuri Tournament! And have we got a starting match up for you! An elemental grudge match!" The crowd cheered, all knowing what was coming.

"In this corner, the master of all four elements (she doesn't have sand, blood, lightning, lava, or combustion bending, but whatever), girlfriend to Asami, Korra!" Korra used her air-bending to leap into the arena, earning a loud applause.

"And in this corner, water pokemon master and gym leader, somehow ended up the villain of this series, tricked Asami and Wonder Woman out of their victory, Misty!" Misty stepped into the arena, receiving a series of boos.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons, magic, special abilities, and summoned helpers may all be used. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Korra glaring at Misty from across the arena, Misty crossing her arms confidently and smirking back at Korra. "If the combatants are set," there was a pause, during which Korra got into an earth-bending stance, and Misty's hands fell to her pokeballs, "Begin!"

Misty immediately threw all six pokeballs, but none of them opened. Pokeballs had metal, and Korra could keep them shut with metal bending. Misty gulped as Korra sent the pokeballs out of the ring before letting them open, disqualifying the pokemon, who didn't seem to realize that they were disqualified until after they each blasted water, causing them to soak Misty.

"W-wait..I su-" Misty was frozen solid before she could finish the thought. Korra wasn't letting this bitch off easy. She used all four elements to fuck her, forming a stone dildo of three and a half inches thick and twelve inches long to fuck her ass along side a tendril of water, formed a metal cock over her pussy to fuck Misty's while using fire bending to heat it up and air bending to pump her hips hard.

Misty could scream in pain or pleasure, trapped in a motionless state as the pleasure and pain washed over her. "Me and Asami are going to fucking destroy you~"Korra purred in Misty's ear, making her whimper. Korra and her toys picked up the pace, forcing both toys to the hilt in either hole and making her cum hard.

"And Misty has reached climax! Korra is the victor!"

Korra water bent the ice, levitated Misty behind her and she left the arena, Asami taking her hand as they both left for their room.

"Arceus help her. Next up is Toph vs Raven! Will bending beat magic? Or will the teen titan take down the blind bandit? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	62. Chapter 62

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, the world's greatest earth and metal bender, the resident earth style of team Avatar, the Blind Bandit herself, Toph!" Toph shot up into the arena from underground, pumping her fist in the air to the crowd's roaring applause.

"And in this corner, the good guy version of the anti-christ, only character I know who uses dark magic for the sake of the light around her, Raven!" Raven floated down into the arena quietly.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons, magic, special abilities, and summoned helpers may all be used. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, neither one making a sound, just observing the other; visually for Raven and through the seismic sense for Toph. "If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Toph took a bending stance, and Raven rose her hands to begin channeling her magic, "Begin!"

Raven levitated into the air, narrowly avoiding the stone cuffs at would have locked around her legs. Toph swore mentally, unable to sense Raven now that she was in the air. Toph fired a metal coil into the air in the general direction that Raven had been in, and honestly wasn't far off, but Raven easily deflected it with a shield, and after that Toph was out of ideas.

Toph kept herself ready to make quick movements, but didn't notice the magic tendrils creeping towards her through the air. Toph felt them when they wrapped around her body, but by that point it was too late. Toph was haled up into the air. Her clothes were stripped off in seconds by magic.

"And Toph has been completely undresses!"

Toph squirmed, trying to free herself, but unable to actually move. Raven forced her legs apart, letting several tendrils prodding as the earth bender's rear and forming her magic cock to line up to Toph's pussy. Toph groaned as it all thrust into her at once. Toph was aggressive sure, but here, powerless and being fucked in the air, there wasn't a whole lot she could do to resist.

"And Toph has reached climax! Raven is the victor!"

Raven released Toph, letting her get dressed. "Not..bad.." Toph panted. "You felt pretty good to." Raven said with a small smirk as they left the arena together.

"Magic over bending it seems. Next up is Katara vs Cat Woman, damn, that's three bender battles in a row. Will the southern water bender bring down the anti-hero? Or will the cat burglar take down the water master? Find out in the next round of Yuri Tournament!"


	63. Chapter 63

"In this corner, water bending teacher of Avatar Aang, and Avatar Korra, probably the only water bender to ever regret the use of blood bending, Katara!" Katara stepped out into the arena.

"And in this corner, half enemy to the Batman, half love interest to the Batman, and definitely into BDSM, in fact I'm pretty sure as much was said in canon, Cat Woman!" Cat Woman stepped into the arena, her hips swaying seductively as she did.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons, magic, special abilities, and summoned helpers may all be used. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Katara looking nervously at the leather clad Cat Woman, who smirked and licked her lips. "If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which Katara drew out the water from her water skins, and Cat Woman took out her whip, "Begin!"

Both girls lashed out, Katara with a water whip and Cat Woman with her water whip. the two whip strikes cancelled each other out, and both rushed forward. Cat Woman jumped up, sailing over the blast of water that Katara sent at her, landing on top of Katara and striking at her clothes.

"And Katara has been undressed!"

Katara's water reared up, wrapped around Cat Woman's torso and flinging her off of Katara. Katara got back to her feet, moving her hands to freeze some of the water around Cat Woman and sending it off of Cat Woman's body.

"And Cat Woman is undressed as well!"

The two girls, now completely naked, watched each other for a few moments. Both rushed forward with their whips, but Katara froze water around Cat Woman's ankle, causing her to trip and get ensnared in Katara's water tendrils.

The water yanked Cat Woman's whip away, then all six tendrils pushed into her Cat Woman's ass at once, making her cry out. Katara kept the tendrils pumping in and out of Cat Woman for several minutes, keeping her arms and legs bound down.

"And Cat Woman has reached climax! Katara is the victor!"

Katara released Cat Woman, who glared for a moment, then shrugged, as though not actually minding very much, "Nice water whips." Cat Woman complimented as they left the arena together.

"And benders continue to beat down non-benders, who would have thought? Next up is Luna vs Enchantress, it's a magical duel in next time, in the last round of the quarter finals in Yuri Tournament!"


	64. Chapter 64

The two girls walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, currently rocking a sexy as hell triple D anthro body, alicorn princess of the night herself with the power to read dreams, princess Luna!" Luna descended into the arena from the sky.

"And in this corner, most magical bad guy I've ever seen, at least in the Marvel universe, lord only knows why she agreed to join this sex based tournament, Enchantress!" Enchantress appeared in the arena with magical teleportation.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons, magic, special abilities, and summoned helpers may all be used. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, Luna giving a polite, regal bow to Enchantress, who smiled smugly and very pointedly did not bow back, making Luna glare at her. "If the combatants are set," There was a pause, both women beginning to glow as their magic began to charge up and take a dark blue and green color for Luna and Enchantress respectively, "Begin!"

Both girls let out a blast of intense magic. It collided in the middle of the arena, causing a massive multi-colored explosion to form in the center, sending out a wave of force that blasted them both back. Both just barely avoided getting thrown from the arena with flight. Well, flight for Luna and levitation for Enchantress. Both then rocketed into the air and tackled each other, each trying to overpower the other.

Luna, with the strength of an earth pony, threw Enchantress down, where she smashed hard into the stone floor of the arena. Luna landed hard on top of Enchantress, and began using her magic to levitate Enchantress' clothes off.

"And Enchantress has been completely undressed! That's farther than anyone else has gotten against her."

Enchantress groaned as Luna began using her magic to massage her body. She grit her teeth, magic blasting Luna into the air. She hadn't regained her composure when she landed, and was dazed by the fall. Enchantress went over, lifting one of Luna's legs and moving her hips forward, grinding their pussies together hard. Luna groaned softly, barely conscious of anything as she began feeling the pleasure.

With her slight concussion, Luna couldn't quite remember that she was meant to avoid getting off, and began moving her hips as well, moaning as the two rubbed against each other. Enchantress, seeing that Luna's horn had began glowing, a reflex to try healing herself, she reached over, gripping Luna's horn and stroking it as she bucked her hips forward.

Luna moaned louder, her climax speeding up even faster. Her mind fully returned to lucidity the same moment she came.

"And Luna has reached climax! Enchantress is the victor!"

Enchantress bound Luna in magical chains and began leading her off, "You're a cruel user of magic." Luna muttered, seemingly amusing Enchantress.

"And that's another victory for Enchantress! That's all for the quarter-finals, but before we move on to the semi-finals, we'll take a look back at the victors of these round, next time on Yuri Tournament!"


	65. Chapter 65

"The quarter finals came and went so fast! Now before we move on to the semis, let's take a look at how each other victors of the previous rounds are enjoying their prize."

"P...p..please, we..haven't stopped..in two days!" Misty begged, Korra scoffing and ramming harder into her ass with the massive stone dildo. It was two sided, but it was torturing Misty with the unending sex that was really getting Korra off. "Look, Asami's made it here now~" Korra said with a grin.

Misty gulped when she saw Asami enter the room. She didn't say a word, just undressed and took out a toy of some kind. At first, it looked like just a normal strap-on, but aside from being even bigger than Korra's stone one, it was also more machine than just metal. "It's a little invention we made," Asami explained to Misty, "It lets me feel everything through it, just like it were a real cock. And the best part is what it does to you~"

Asami activated the strap-on, and the shaft began to glow, heating up, and letting out small sparks of electricity. Misty started, wide-eyed. Korra held her legs apart as the water gym leader squirmed more and more. "P-please, I'm sorry I tricked you, I'm sorry, I really am, I-AH FUCK!" Misty screamed out as Asami thrust the giant, electrical shaft into her pussy, which immediately began to squeeze around it hard in reflex from the electrical current going through her.

Asami's gloves would keep her from getting shocked, and Korra's only actually contact with Misty's body was with the stone cock, so neither of them were affected by the energy surging directly through Misty's poor, aching pussy. The two lovers began to pump their hips in unison, slamming their toys as deeply into Misty as they could. "Don't worry, we'll give you a break~" Korra grunted, "Sometime in the next few days maybe~" Asami added.

"Revenge is really underrated."

"Oh yes~" Raven moaned. She's formed her magic cock, and Toph was currently stroking it off with her feet. She had thought that the people Toph had beaten had been exaggerating when they talked about how good her feet felt, but no, she was even better than she had been told! Toph just smirked, enjoying the praise, and the control she had even as the sex slave.

She squeezed her feet hard around Raven's magic cock, pumping them up and down the length. She could feel the member throbbing, and curled her toes around the tip when she came, coating her feet in the hot gooey seed. Toph had always enjoyed the feeling of cum on her feet, not that she was willing to admit it.

Raven grinned, taking Toph's feet by the ankles, bringing them to her face, and licking them both clean of her cock. Toph moaned, getting wet from the attention, and Raven knew it. When they were both licked clean, Raven opened Toph's legs and lined her magic cock up, thrusting hard into Toph's tight pussy, making them both cry out.

"There's something to be said for the legitimacy of a mutual respect sexual slave partnership."

Katara lashed at Cat Woman hard with her water whip, leaving painful welts as another set of them pumped savagely into her ass and pussy. Katara didn't care much for this level of dominance, but Vanilla had promised her a reward if she helped her get back at her for being so rough with Cream. The thought of those massive tits was enough to drive even Katara to brutality like this.

Not that it mattered much, Cat Woman moaned with every lash, even asking Katara to strike her harder. It wasn't much of a punishment of Cat Woman liked it, but Vanilla hadn't said she needed to do anything else. Win-win.

"I guess even the calm water can turn viscous under the right circumstances, where do you think we get sea storms?"

"And again Enchantress refuses to let anyone she what she's doing with her prizes. Kinda selfish really, and I highly doubt she's just being prudish or shy. I wonder if she's up to something...naw, probably nothing. Well, that's all for now. Next time is Korra vs Katara. It's a bender vs bender battle next time in the first of the semi-final rounds of Yuri Tournament!"


	66. Chapter 66

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"Time for the first round of the semi-finals folks! And let's kick it all off with a bending battle!"

"In this corner, water bending master of the south pole who would last about five seconds on a google image search of herself before losing all of her innocents, I fucking timed it, Katara!" Katara walked out onto the stage, waving to the crowd.

"And in this corner, water bending avatar who's elemental skills makes it just about even with the fact that she's up against the woman who taught her water-bending (supposedly, I mean she was already bending as a toddler), Korra!" Korra jumped into the arena, waving excitedly.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons, magic, special abilities, and summoned helpers may all be used. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, both grinning at each other. Korra wasn't used to seeing Katara like this, it was going to be fun. "If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which both girls entered a water bending stance, "Begin!"

Both girls sent water at each other, which the other dent to send back, and just like that they were playing Pong. The two were caught in a stalemate of water-bending, evenly matched. Korra stomped her foot, sending shifting earth at Katara, who jumped into the air to avoid it, firing several icicles at Korra. Korra countered with a blast of fire from her knuckle, sending a second blast after it at Katara.

The second blast hit Katara. Her water doused it quickly, but it still had the time to burn off the top half of her clothing, revealing her decently sized tits. Korra licked her lips, getting the same look in her eyes that Aang usually got when he wanted her. Or at least that's what Katara believed to see. Korra formed an air-scooter, rushing Katara, who formed several water tendrils and sent them at her.

Katara jumped up from the air-scooter, parting the tendril that went up at her, and shooting a blast of air down through it. The air knocked Katara to the ground without really hurting her, simply keeping her down long enough for Korra to land and begin removing her remaining clothes. Korra grinned at the sight of Katara's naked body, forming rock shackles around her ankles and wrists to keep her from bending.

"You were taught well." Katara said with a smirk. "Had a great teacher." Korra replied, removing her bottoms and forming a strap-on out of ice, lining up to Katara and thrusting into her pussy without warning or hesitation. Katara cried out, squirming against Korra's movements. Katara got off more on gentle, passionate motions, like how Aang always was with her, but Korra's rough treatment was enough to get her off as well, and she reached the edge in only a few minutes.

"Katara has reached climax! Korra is the victor!" Korra released Katara, who got shakily to her feet. "I..take it you..and Asami will be keeping me for the week?" Katara panted, Korra nodded with a grin, eager to fuck her old teacher senseless.

"Fear the next generation folks. Next up is only other match of the semi-finals, Enchantress vs Raven! From a match between benders to a match between two magic users, next time on Yuri Tournament!"


	67. Chapter 67

The two combatants walked up to either side of the arena.

"In this corner, refusing to acknowledge the existence of Teen Titans Go (referred to as Toddler Titans by fans of Mr. Enter), one of first sexy demon girls most were exposed to, Raven!" Raven floated over the ropes into the arena.

"And in this corner, strangely selfish about her sex life despite having willingly entered a sex battle tournament, the sexy green Marvel witch herself, Enchantress!" Enchantress levitated into the arena, standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Alright ladies, just a refresher on the new rules: the name of the game is making your opponent cum, preferably hard, by any means necessary, that still hasn't changed. Weapons, magic, special abilities, and summoned helpers may all be used. Full on combat is also allowed in order to make the opponent submit, just try not to kill anyone, and if it must come down to it, if your opponent tags out, you let them up. Alternate forms are also allowed to be used, basically any version of the character that exists may be used. The winner advances to the next round, the loser is disqualified, and the loser spends a full week as the winner's sex slave."

Both girls nodded, both looking the other up and down to try and get a feel for each other. Raven could sense something...strange about Enchantress' power, and Enchantress licked her lips, excited to see the power of a dark magic user. "If the combatants are set," "Wait," Raven said, "Something isn't right here...her magic isn't right."

"You're one to talk." Enchantress said. "We're aware some of Enchantress' magic is malevolent by nature, but this arena negates the use of killing or mind destructing spells." Raven sighed, wondering if she was just being paranoid, but usually when she was paranoid, she was correct. "Begin!"

Enchantress let out a blast of magic, which raven blocked with a shield of her own magic. Enchantress held the blast, knowing it would break down eventually. Raven held the shield, but she knew as well that it wouldn't last too much longer. She formed a circle of darkness on the ground, and sank into it as the shield broke underneath of power of the blast.

Raven rose behind Enchantress, her tendrils of magic ensnaring Enchantress, holding her arms, covering her mouth, and spreading her legs. Raven opened her cloak, casting her futa spell and tearing off Enchantress' bottoms to line up with her pussy. Raven smiled, holding Enchantress hips and thrusting into her.

Immediately Raven realized something was wrong. Her spell was supposed to block most of the pleasure, but Raven cried out in pleasure when she felt Enchantress' tight pussy squeezing around her cock, which felt much more real than usually. Too late Raven realized that Enchantress' magic had overridden her spell, making her feel the pleasure of the magic cock as normal.

Raven tried to pull out,but Enchantress' legs broke from the tendrils, which had never really been holding her in the first place, and locked around Raven's waist, forcing her to stay inside of Enchantress hot cunt. Enchantress began bucking her hips, making both of them moan uncontrollably. Raven struggled to keep control, but Enchantress' spell was making her cock more and more sensitive by the second.

"And Raven has reached climax! Enchantress is the victor!"

As Raven panted, Enchantress cast another spell, forming a cock ring around Raven's futa member. The ring didn't just prevented Raven from cumming, it also made it impossible for her to drop the futa spell. Raven gulped as Enchantress formed a collar and leash around her neck and led her out of the arena.

"Looks like the stronger witch has been revealed! Next up is a little check in on how Korra and Enchantress enjoyed their prize before the final round of Yuri Tournament!"


	68. Chapter 68

"There's only one round of Yuri Tournament left, so before we pit Korra against Enchantress in a sex battle for the ages, let's look at how the two of them enjoy their prizes."

Katara was riding Asami's metal shocker strap-on, moaning loudly as Korra used a toy of her own to hammer into her ass. They were going more gently than they did with Misty, but still rough. For someone who claimed to prefer it slow and passionately, Katara certainly seemed to love getting fucked like a whore. Well, to be honest, the three girls repeatedly switched places, Katara using her water bending to fuck the other two just as roughly as they did her.

"They seem to be enjoying it so much, they actually came to me for a little help. Using a series of fourth wall power and spirit world magic, Katara will be able to visit Katara and Asami to continue their fun even after the leave the Yuri Tournament arena. I assume she'll be using this to have a few fun times with Aang as well."

"And again, no word from Enchantress. We did see Raven for a little though... she didn't look right. She looked..drained. How much sex is Enchantress exposing her to huh? Well, we'll see what her magical and sexual skills will do to avatar Korra next time, in the final round, of Yuri Tournament!"


	69. Chapter 69

The two combatants, the last remaining, walked up to either side of the arena.

"Hello everyone! It's been an awesome year full of yuri action! Sadly, scheduling mishaps prevented us from getting this chapter out on the date of it's exact one year anniversary, which would have been sweet, but oh well, we're close enough. And we managed to end it on chapter 69, which I still call a win. Now there are only two girls left to claim the prize, let's take a look!"

"In this corner, her character went through so many arcs it was hard to keep track of who she was by the end of it, she blatantly disregards what the Avatar state was previously explained to be, her story is riddled with more plot-holes than there are black holes in the universe, and yet she's still got one of my favorite shows ever even without the canon lesbianism, Korra!" Korra stepped out onto the field, waving to the crowd, receiving cheers from all. She smiles, the energy of the crowd, and the knowledge of Asami watching and sheering her on to, pumping Korra up and filling her with energy.

"And in this corner, her character is as objectively evil as it gets (which isn't necessarily bad, you can't have every single villain be a redeemable person, sometimes a story calls for an asshole), her magic has lead so many to their doom I'm surprised the ruler of Latveria isn't suing for copyright infringement (holy hell that's got to be the nerdiest joke I've ever made in my life), she been doing lord only knows what with her sex slaves so far, Enchantress!" Enchantress floated down into the ring to the sound of the crowd booing her. She rolled her eyes, not minding in the least.

"Alright ladies, here are the rules for this last match: In order to win, you must not only make your opponent cum, but make them cum so many times that they either faint, or just straight up give in. There is no surrendering in this match. Any and all powers, weapons, etc, are allowed, but lethal force is still not permitted. The winner will be declared the official, undisputed Yuri Tournament champion, receiving a small prize, and getting to keep the loser as her sex slave for one month's time. Are these rules understood?"

Both girls nodded, Korra stretching out her limbs, Enchantress smirking and letting her magic energy built up, "If the combatants are set," There was a pause, during which both girls locked eyes, both feeling the intensity of their battle, "Begin!"

Korra stamped her foot on the ground, causing a stone to jut out of the ground, throwing Enchantress into the air. She stopped herself with her magic, making her float in the air before she began firing magic bolts at Korra, who began blocking with stone guards.

But the stone barriers were each shattered in one blast, no matter how thick or dense they were. Korra had watched Enchantress' other matches, her magic bolts had never been this strong without her needing to charge them up. Enchantress closed her eyes to cast a spell, but was interrupted by a blast of fire to the face before she could finish the spell.

Korra rushed towards Enchantress on an air scooter, which was blasted out from underneath her, causing Korra to face plant on the arena floor. Enchantress managed to actually cast her spell this time, causing Korra's clothes to vanish off her body, leaving her entirely naked.

"And Korra is completely undressed! Look at those muscles, not to mention that ass!"

Korra was always one for praise, but she had to ignore it for now so she could focus on Enchantress. She was undressed sure, but she was far from out of the competition. She just needed to get Enchantress undressed as well.

Enchantress fired another bolt of magic, which Korra redirected with air bending before using her water bending to force the sweat off her body, forming them into ice shards before sending them at Enchantress as well, following up with a blast of fire behind them.

Enchantress braced herself, withstanding her own magic bolt, as well as the ice shards and the fire. What she hadn't planned for was Korra not being behind the attacks. Too late she realized that she had used her earth bending to go underground, which didn't count as leaving the field, and pop up behind Enchantress. A two handed blast of fire burned off all of Enchantress' clothing.

"And Enchantress is naked as well! Take a look at those legs of hers, and I could use those tits as a pillow!"

Korra had been aware that Enchantress' magic would prevent her from being burned, so it was safe to attack with more force than she had used previously. Unfortunately she hadn't really planned an escape route from this, and was grabbed by Enchantress' magical grip and thrown to the ground, where she was bound by summoned magical threads.

Korra saw the Enchantress approach her, using the threats to force her legs open, "You lasted longer than I expected you to, I'll give you that much." Enchantress said with a smirk, getting down on her knees and starting to finger Korra's pussy to get it wet. Korra grit her teeth, then spat a blast of fire from her mouth, blasting Enchantress off of her.

"And Korra breaks Enchantress' hold with a classic fire bending technique!"

Korra spread the fire across the threats, breaking free from them and tackling Enchantress down, using her earth bending to hold Enchantress' hands down, knowing she couldn't cast without them. Korra began kissing along Enchantress neck and face as she used her legs and body to keep her pinned down, the villainous caster trying to struggle free.

Enchantress closed her eyes, calming her mind as Korra began sucking on her tits, which she had correctly guessed was extremely sensitive. Enchantress' body began to heat up with magic energy, and after several moments of it, Korra was blasted off by a jolt of magic.

"And Enchantress escaped Korra's grip with a simple magic surge used to great effectiveness."

Enchantress got up, rushing over to Korra and dropping onto her body with her full weight, as well as a little magical force. Korra gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, and Enchantress forced her onto her stomach, burying her face in Korra's pussy, beginning to eat her out roughly as her fingers teased Korra's ass. Korra groaned, trying to struggle, but finding it hard to with the pleasure now surging through her.

"Korra!" Asami called from the side-lines. "You can break free, I know it!" She called. Korra knew that Asami was rooting for her, and tried to struggle free for he,r but even then she couldn't fully break free. Worried, Asami got an idea, "Break free from this, and next time we do it, I'll wear that outfit you love so much~"

This caught Korra's attention. the thought of Asami wearing the sexy version of the water tribe uniform was too enticing to deny, and with a cry of effort, forced Enchantress off of her and got to her feet.

"And With a little help from the side lines, Korra is back on her feet!"

Enchantress, seeing that she would have to do a little more damage before finishing Korra off, began blasting magic at her. Korra countered with a mix of all five of her bending techniques, using her pro-bending skills to dodge and return fire.

After several minutes of this, Korra was knocked back to the ground. Enchantress was fed up with dealing with this, and stopped moving temporarily, allowing herself to get hit by a few attacks before she cast her spell, causing Korra to fall to the ground, temporarily paralyzed. Enchantress walked over, and used her threads to re-position Korra's body, trying her wrists to her ankles and trying her ankles together behind her head.

"And Korra is bound up in possibly the most exposing position possible!"

The position was not only hard to break free from, but extremely humiliating. The entire crowd had a clear direct view of her pussy and asshole, and Enchantress had full access. Enchantress licked her lips, and cast a spell, forming a strange strap-on. It had three members on it, all nine inches in length. One would go back into Enchantress' pussy, the other two would go into the recipient's ass and pussy. It was engraved with strange markings, and just overall looked odd.

Enchantress moaned softly as she pushed the toy into herself, strapping it on and lining up to Korra's two holes before slamming in at full force, making Korra scream out in a mix of pain and way too much pleasure for just one thrust.

'W-why does it feel so amazing already!?' Korra couldn't help it, the moment she could move again, she didn't try to break free, she started bucking her hips to push the toy deeper, she wanted it, she needed it. Would Enchantress let her play with this toy more if she submitted? Korra had already cum once, and was already approaching a second. She was so tired, and wanted Enchantress to keep fucking her, it would be so easy to give in..

 _No Korra, do not give in._

Korra's eyes opened. She could see someone she had been worried she would never be able to contact again. 'Ravva? What are you doing here?'

 _We're in danger Korra. Enchantress is not just playing to win the tournament._ 'What? What do you mean?' Korra questioned, pausing as the toy made her cum again.

 _Enchantress didn't make that toy, she summoned it. It's a relic, one she's used on everyone else she's beaten so far as well._ 'A relic? What does it do?' _It drains the power, makes one feel weak, filling them with pleasure to sedate their mind into giving it as it drains them of all their energy, all their powers. She used this toy to steal Raven's dark magic, to steal Ditzy's Pegasi magic, Ty lee's skills with pleasure and endurance, Launch's hidden power, and Katara's water bending. They haven't complained, because their minds have been warped by the relic. If you submit, all the power of me, of you, and of every Avatar to ever live will be hers. She'll be unstoppable._

'Why does she want all that power?' Korra questioned, groaning as she came a third time. _I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, I'd say she'll use it to torment those of her own universe, she'll take over. There will be few who could ever stand against her. You must not let her win. if she conquers her world, she'll drain all the power from everyone within in, and then she'll have the power to enter other worlds at will, and drain them. No fandom will be safe._

'Asami..'

Korra refused to give in. She couldn't let the Enchantress take over. Her eyes began to glow, and Enchantress was forced back away from her as the power of every Avatar to ever live surged through Korra's body.

"And Korra has entered the Avatar State!"

Enchantress glared, removing her toy and flying up into the air with her own magic, glowing with power as well. The two women collided in the center of the arena, the force of it cracking the area beneath them. "I take it you've started to catch on." Enchantress surmised with a smirk.

"No wonder you refused to show what you were doing to the others." Korra spoke with the voice of every Avatar, "You will not be allowed to succeed!" "We'll see." Enchantress spat back, blasting Korra back with magic and sending another stunning blast at her. Korra countered, sending a blast of every element she could bend, fire circling air, water, earth, and metal.

The two attacks hit each other hard, sending a flash that nearly blinded those who didn't look away. When it faded, the two women were locked together in the cracked center of the arena, legs intertwined, pussies grinding together at full force.

"Folks their putting all their energy into this, if normal people tried to fuck them in this state they'd break every bone in their body!"

Their moans rang out through the air. The intense pleasure they both felt was equal, but Korra had the endurance of more than a thousand others, and could last far longer than Enchantress could ever hope to. She grit her teeth as she came, but couldn't stop it from happening. Again and again, pleasure jolted through her. Her energy began to wane, the light coming from her body dimming and dimming until she finally collapsed, too tired to continue.

"And Enchantress has reached too many climaxes to continue. Korra is the victor!"

Korra stood, walking over to the relic strap-on and destroying it, using her metal bending to bind it in a cord and squeeze it until it shattered. The powers left it, returning to those Enchantress stole from, they would return to normal shortly. The light faded, Korra exiting the Avatar State.

Asami got in the arena, rushing over to her and throwing her arms around her. "That was wonderful!" Asami said, kissing her repeatedly, "You did it!"

Korra smiled, kissing Asami back and picking her up bridal style. "You, me, and our little pet aren't leaving the bedroom for a month~" Korra walked off, using earth bending to form shackles around Enchantress' arms and legs and drag her after.

"And they'll be able to pull it off to, as we'll be providing her with the food and drink to last that long without leaving their bedroom, as well as any and all sexual devices they request, and a leave of absence from their jobs. Being a multi-dimensional being, I've got a few strings I can pull. I've enjoyed being the announcer for this tournament folks. Korra is officially the Yuri Tournament champion!"

* * *

 **And holy hell that's a wrap! Don't expect another Yuri Tournament story for awhile, and if I do decide to do another, it'll A: Be better, and B: Not have nearly as many combatants.**

 **I've been thinking about doing a story called Sex Battle. It's like Yuri Tournament, but not tournament style, and would go with who, objectively, would win a sex battle with no outside motivation or influence. Basically Death Battle, but with sex instead of combat. Think it'd be a good idea?**

 **Who were you rooting for? What battle was your favorite and least favorite? What battle were you hoping to see but didn't? And if I do decide to do another Yuri Tournament, what girls would you like to see in it?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
